


All The Impressions Of You

by DarlingDem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDem/pseuds/DarlingDem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of one shots. Each chapter will be it's own stand alone story. Probably. Some are Cannon/divergent and other A/U.</p><p>Chapter 1. Can't Get You Outta My Mind- A/U. Bill is a stripper and Dipper is, well, Dipper<br/>Chapter 2. Collateral-A/U-Smut- Dipper is a physicist who needs a financial backer and Bill is an entrepreneur looking for collateral.<br/>Chapter 3. Unrequited Love-A/U-Smut-College roommate scenario<br/>Chapter 4. Sold My Heart To The Highest Bidder-Bachelor Auction A/U in which Bill Cipher wins the bid for a date with Dipper.<br/>Chapter 5. A Love to Die For-Dipper is sorta raped and killed by Bill with a kinda happy ending.<br/>Chapter 6. Baby It's Cold Outside (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!!!-It's garbage)<br/>Chapter 7. Valentine (Cannon Divergent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Get You Outta My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FamiliarFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making Pacifica and Bill related. In case it's not obvious Dipper is a college student and Ford is an established scientist. Dipper has a co-op with Ford while attending university to also become a scientist of some sort.

It was ten pm on a Friday night in the small town of gravity falls. The main street was dark and nearly empty; most of the inhabitants already having turned in for the night. However as is any town there was usually a place that awoke as the rest of the town turned down. A place for the young, or the vivacious, those looking for a good time, or maybe even the lonely. Whatever the case in Gravity Falls this place was known as the Mindescape. From the outside it was a nondescript two story, gray, and uninviting building but on the inside it was a bass thumping, technicolor, fog filled party dream. It was the kind of place you went to in order to get drunk, get loud and have fun. It was the perfect place to be for celebrating your 21st birthday. At least it was for Mabel Pines. The female brunette and her friends slammed down the first round of birthday shots, just as the DJ announced the first Dancers of the night. The three girls: Mabel, Grenda, and Candy squealed and catcalled, causing Dipper to cover his ears with his hands in a futile attempt to keep his eardrums from shattering at the pitch.

His redheaded friend laughed at him and gave him a playful hit to the shoulder. With two fingers, Wendy pushed Dipper’s still full shot glass towards him. “You might want to drink this, it might help you survive the night.”

Dipper turned his nose up at the brightly colored concoction “Uh no thanks, It looks like unicorn vomit. What kind of alcoholic drink has this many colors and glitter in it anyway.”

Wendy shrugged her shoulders “The kind that Mabel would order.”

At the sound of her name the birthday girl looked away from the dancers and down at her brother “what’s the matter bro-bro, you not having fun?”

“What? No way this place is awesome.” Dipper lied through his teeth not wanting to upset his sister. Mabel gave him a dubious look. “...It’s just not my type of place.” He finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No shit Dippy,” interjected Pacifica “but we all spent the better part of the day doing nerd things, like going to that lame science museum, because your sister wanted you to have a good birthday. Now it’s her turn so don’t you” she poked him hard with a finger to his chest for emphasis, “ruin it for my girlfriend”.

“Paz,” Mabel smiled at her girlfriend “don’t be so rough with Dipper you know he’s fragile.”

“Wait, what?” Dipper interrupted, as he rubbed the spot where Paificia had poked him, but was promptly ignored as Mabel continued.

“Just try to have a good time. It’s our birthday, live a little. Get out of your comfort zone or whatever.” she held up the full shot glass to her brother’s lips and started tipping the glass back as she chanted “shot, shot, shot.”

Dipper found it best to guzzle down the overly sweet and at the sametime acrid drink rather than wear it if he didn’t comply.

***

The brunette boy had never been much of a drinker and it only took two or three more drinks before he felt the mind numbing kiss from the alcohol. In his inebriated state the club took on a dreamlike ambiance; all mutli colored lights and fog. He seemed to feel the music reverberating through the floors and into his body, rather than hear it. And he had a hard time focusing on any of the particulars in the club as his body took on a tingling weightlessness he never felt in sobriety. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad he thought as he glanced at the dancers from time to time before tearing his eyes away, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. He had never been comfortable with nakedness, probably having to due with a combination of his own feelings of inadequacy and his experience with the opposite sex. Or same sex really, as he had (rather unsuccessfully) experimented with both. Luckily his sister had taken some consideration with his feelings and chosen a classy establishment. The men never men never wore less than their underwear and the women also didn’t strip down to less than bras and panties. Still, he barely lifted his eyes from the table (the last thing he wanted to do was end up with a cloth concealed boner at the end of the night for his sister and friends to spot and tease him about).

Lost in his thoughts Dipper barely registered the DJ announcing the next set of dancers. Dipper had noted earlier they came out in sets of three, usually one male and two females or the reverse. Dipper winced as his sister and her two best friends once again squealed loudly at the appearance of fresh meat. 

“That man is definitely the hottest.” said Grenda in her gravelly voice.  
“Oh yes, so hot I am getting a sunburn.”agreed Candy “Don’t you think so too Mabel?”

Dipper looked over at his sister as she took a moment to answer. Mabel surprised everyone by laughing. She tapped Pacifica, who was looking at her phone, on the shoulder. “Hey Pacifilove isn’t that your cousin Bill up there?”

Dipper followed Pacifica’s line of vision and was instantly mesmerized by the sight. The man was beautiful. With his golden hair and bronzed skin he looked the part of a god, though he was dressed as a pirate. Dipper never did hear Pacifica’s reply to his twin’s question. In fact everything: sight, sound, etc, seemed to melt into the background except for the golden god. Dipper could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, staining them crimson, as he watched the man dance to the beat of the music that Dipper barely heard. Golden fingers toyed with the buttons of his red pirate coat as he ever so slowly popped each one undone. He peeled the coat off his shoulders, and the collar of it bunched at his elbows. The golden man dropped to his knees and thrusted his hips as he ran his own hands up his now exposed lithe torso. Dipper’s eyes raked over the thin, but toned body that felt too far away. After touching himself for what seemed a scandalously long time the dancer rid himself of his coat. After such an ardours task of removing one article of clothing Dipper was surprised when the blond quickly disposed of his black leather pants leaving him only in black boy shorts. 

The golden god made his way to the pole and danced around it seductively for a few moments before starting to climb it and put on a tantalizing display of aerial/acrobatics. The man wrapped his body around the pole in ways Dipper didn’t know was possible till now. The brunette boy could have happily watched this man all night, but all too soon the dancer slid off the pole as the song came to an end, his body glistening and his chest heaving from the exertion. Was that it? Dipper bit his lip. He didn’t want this to end. He craned his neck trying to follow the dancer with his brown eyes as he left the stage. The DJ was already introducing the next dancers.

Dipper jumped when he felt warm breath tickle his ear. “Don’t worry he is not going away. This is the part where they take to the floor, getting their tips.” Pacifica laughed. She didn’t know it was possible for Dipper to get more red as the blush spread all the way to his ears. 

“I’m...I’m not worried. I don’t care if he comes this way or n-not.” Dipper stammered. In fact Dipper rather not have the Dancer come this way. He was the most beautiful creature Dipper had ever seen, but he was too awkward to want the man close to him where he could embarrass himself.

“Sure you're not” replied Pacifica as she flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder “Then you won’t care about putting this tip in his underwear.” she held out a twenty for Dipper to take.

Dipper hesitated before taking the money from her “wha..why would I..”

“Because stupid,” the blond girl interrupted “if you liked his dance then you should tip him. That is how it works.”

“Yeah!” spoke, or rather shouted Grenda “I’m gonna give him money to show him I appreciate his body.”

Dipper nodded his head, ignoring Grenda’s outburst. “yeah, fine. Whatever. If he comes over here I will..tip him.”

It was only a short while later when the dancer made it to their table. Dipper shrunk in his seat as he tried to make himself invisible. He peeked up at his sisters and her friends having no qualm slipping their money into his already full bottoms, though candy did giggle and blush as she did so. Mabel was the last of the three girls to tip him and the most modest as she tucked the money into the cloth at his hip.

“Carefull now,” the blonde male said with a wink “don’t want to make your girlfriend jealous.” He said loudly over the music. He leaned in and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek, earning a squeal from her friends. “Nice to see you again Mabel.” 

“You too Bill.” she said blushing a bit, making Pacifica roll her eyes. 

Dipper found himself slightly Jealous at the friendly gesture and curiously wondered what those lips would feel like pressed against his cheek.

As Bill started talking to Pacifica, Dipper heard wendy laugh drunkenly beside him “Hey Dipper,” she said louder than necessary “didn’t you have something you wanted to give the pretty pirate.”

Bill raised his eyebrow at being called a pretty pirate and turned to face the brunette he assumed was Dipper. He looked rather similar to Mabel. Bill thinks he heard in passing that the girl had a twin. Though the boy only matched her in looks. Where his cousin’s girlfriend was outgoing and colorful the boy in front of him looked reserved and dull. Still...there was something Bill liked about him. His large brown eyes and flushed face reminded Bill of a deer in headlights and the dancer felt power in the fact that it was probably him making the boy so distressed. 

The blond couldn’t help but tease him, after all it was his job. Bill leaned forward and brushed his hand past Dipper’s shoulder to grasp the back of the boy’s chair. His face level with the boy in front of him he asked “You have something for me? Don’t be shy, give it to me.”

Dipper’s mouth went dry. Up close the bronzed dancer was even more beautiful than he thought possible. While his body was definitely male he held himself with the grace of a woman and his face was equally masculine and feminine. The blond’s hair was kept in a clean undercut with the longer top portion puffed up and back away from his face which was all sharp angles and sculpted structures. The exception was his red wet lips which looked soft and inviting. But the thing that mesmerized Dipper most were his mismatched eyes, framed by long dark lashes and lined in khole, one bright blue and the other an impossible honey gold. Dipper could get lost in those eyes forever, but then he remembered what the blond wanted. The only reason why a man like this would pay any attention him.

Dipper held up the money and tried to place the tip in the dancer's hand. “I..um...Tip..for you..Ilikedyourdance.” Dipper cringed at the inability of his own speech. He could hear his friends laugh in the background. 

Oh, this boy was too cute, thought Bill. Instead of taking the money the dancer moved away from Dipper and leaned against the party’s table making his hips jut out provocatively. “Are you sure? I don’t feel like you liked my dance.” he pouted. “first you barely looked at me, and now you just shove the tip in my hand like you are trying to get rid of me.” Bill rolled his pelvic and idly ran his hand down from his neck to his groin. “Prove to me that you liked my dance” he purred. 

Bill tapped a spot on the waistband of his boy shorts, just above his junk, indicating where Dipper should put his tip.

The brunette boy chewed on his lower lip nervously “Uh..yeah..s-sure.” He reached out and his fingers hesitated just before the elastic of the black underwear.

“Does the baby need daddy’s help?” Bill quickly grabbed Dipper’s hand and forced it, along with the twenty, down his pants. 

Dipper yelped when his fingers brushed up against bill’s manhood. He took his hand back with a jerk and held it against his chest as if he was burned.

“Yeesh!” Bill laughed “Relax, It’s just a dick. We both have one. I almost feel like I should be insulted with a reaction like that.”

The party all laughed at Dipper’s expense and the boy looked away from his group, embarrassed. He was picked on often enough in life but it stung worse when it came from his friends. 

Pacifica placed her hand on BIll’s shoulder “Don’t mind him, he’s just a prude.” 

Her comment earned a playful slap from Mabel. “Aww, leave him alone.”

“Well it’s true.” A devilish grin split the girls face and in that moment no one could deny she and Bill were family. “Bill did you know today is Dipper’s Birthday?” The girl reached into her purse.

“I had no idea” he said brow raised. He really should be moving on to the other patrons but he was wondering where his cousin was going with this. 

Dipper had turned his attention back to his friends at the mention of his name. He watched as Pacifica handed over what appeared to be a large amount of money to Bill. “I think you should give him a present. Help him have a good time on his birthday.”

Bill grinned shark-ishly “Come with me kitten.” Bill said as he grabbed Dipper’s hands trying to pull the boy up. Dipper however pulled back, fighting to stay seated.

“Why? What for?” Dipper’s heart was racing from a mixture of alcohol, mortification, and excitement. 

“For a private lap dance. Paz just bought you one. Now stop being so difficult and let me treat you nice.” Dipper felt himself giving in as he let himself be pulled to his feet. “I promise you’ll like it. I am good at my job after all.” And that was it. The brunette ripped his hands away from bill and sat back down on the chair with a thud; crossing his arms so that Bill couldn’t grab him again. 

“No.” Dipper said resolutely 

Dipper wanted to go with Bill, he really did. Who wouldn’t want a lapdance from a beautiful god like creature? But Bill was only doing it because he was getting paid. It meant nothing to him, but to Dipper it was something he would probably never forget. Dipper knew he wasn’t attractive or special and that, yes, he was a prude and a nerd and socially pathetic, but he would be damned if someone had to pay for him to get sexual attention. 

“No?” repeated Bill. He started down at the brunette with the pine tree cap. No one turned him down. What a peculiar boy. Bill felt what he could only assume was rejection. He really wasn’t sure as he never been rejected before. Whatever the feeling it was awful. The boy didn’t even have the balls to look him in the face as he just stared down at the floor. “Well,” said Bill, holding the money out to Paz “can’t please them all.”

“Keep it” the blond female said. “you can use it for school”

“It’s been fun kids, but I have to visit my other fans.” but before he moved on he couldn’t help flustering Dipper out of Spite. Bill walked behind Dipper and traced his Jawline with a finger, down his neck and past his shoulder. Leaning down he whispered “Happy Birthday Pinetree” into the brunette’s ear. He smiled to himself when he felt the boy shiver. With that he blew them all a kiss and left for the other patrons.

Dipper’s cheeks blazed red and his gut hurt with the lost promise of opportunity or maybe that was the alcohol. He had known tonight was going to suck. Worst. Birthday Ever.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The website for the Mindescape found it’s way to Dipper’s monitor again. He had the tab open for the last hour, flipping between that and his research work for his grunkle/boss Ford. It was almost three weeks since he had first stepped foot into the club. He had told himself when he had gone to bed that night that he would not think about the place nor it’s golden dancer ever again. But he broke that promise to himself that very night as his dreams were of nothing except Bill. It was only two days later he looked up the website and spent hours finding every picture of Bill. He had also discovered they had day hours a couple times a week and that there was even a performance schedule so that you could follow your favorite dancer. Dipper did not want to admit he had Bill’s schedule memorized. 

He had been toying with the idea of visiting the establishment, just to prove to himself that Bill was not worth his time. He would watch the blonde dance and realize he was not as beautiful as he made him out to be in his drunken memory and that he only looked so beautiful in pictures because of makeup and lighting. Also beauty was also only skin deep and Dipper had decided that once Bill made his way to him he would ask or bring up something clever, and when Bill undoubtedly presented his ineptitude he would realize his infatuation with the blond was ridiculous. The brunette even wondered if Bill would remember him. “Probably not” he answered himself out loud, in a moment of self pity. But really who cared anyway? Gorgeous people like Bill were shallow and inane and he was only going to the club to prove to himself that his recent obsession was absurd.

He looked at the time on the computer. If he left now he could could make it for Bill’s afternoon performance. Going in the day would make less of a chance of running into someone he knew. And the day of the week was perfect too because Ford always gave him a half day on Wednesdays for studying. While Ford was flexible with his schedule he didn’t want to have to explain himself. “Might as well get this over with.” He said to himself as he closed his laptop and packed in into his messenger bag. “No better time than the present.” yeah, he was totally psyching himself up. This would be the third time he attempted to fulfill his plan. Maybe he would actually make it inside this time instead of chickening out at the entrance.

 

Bill stood in front of his wardrobe as he tried to decide what to wear. When he had walked into the club he had seen several of his regular daytime visitors. Mostly business men on an extended lunch break, stay at home middle aged women, and retired old rich men. The odd thing is that most of those groups all liked his softer side. Weird. He settled on bubble gum pink frilly panties that attached to white stockings via a garter belt. For the removable items he picked a grey/white and pink school girl ensemble. Not his favorite colors, but hey if you wanted to make bank in this job you learned what your clients liked. It was slower during the day but the clients had more money and if you pleased them they were more than happy to funnel money into your undergarments just for looking at you. 

After getting dressed and applying his makeup and accessories he waited behind stage for the the song he had chosen. Another thing he liked about day shift was that there was only one dancer at a time, as there was a smaller crowd. And so what he was a glutton for attention. It probably had to do with the fact that his wealthy parents had hardly ever made time for him, but hey what was the point of over analyzing things when there was a girly pop song letting him know it was time to dance and display his assets for others viewing pleasure.

He skipped out onto the stage and made his way to the pole. As he was going for the cute and shy persona today he danced bubbly around it. His hands never lingered too long on his bare skin and made sure to look up bashfully from under his lashes. When he undressed he did it slowly and made a show of dropping the garments while biting his lower lip. Seductively embarrassed is what one of his co-workers had called it. 

Before the song was over he made sure to look at each table individually to make them feel as the show were just for them. When he looked over at one of the tables in the back he found himself genuinely surprised. From this far it was hard making out facial features but there was no mistaking that white and blue hat. Pinetree had come for a visit and all by his lonesome too. The baby was growing up. No one with him to hold his hand. Bill smirked, a little smug with himself. The encounter with Pinetree had bothered him to no end and he thought about it all the time. He knew it was childish to get hung up on something so silly, but the boy had wounded his pride. Turns out he had nothing to be upset about, not even Dipper could stay away. Though as his song ended he thought Pine Tree needed to wait just a bit longer.

****  
Another dancer had taken the stage as Bill took to the floor making his way to each table to collect his money. Dipper waited nervously as Bill made his rounds, why did it take so long? Did he really need to spend so much time at each table? Did he really have to flirt shamelessly with each and every person? Did every person in this place have to touch Bill with lingering, lusty fingers? Wait, why was he so jealous? He didn’t even know Bill and had only met him one time. His feelings were unaccounted for. 

Dipper sighed and watched the dancer on stage, trying to distract his thoughts of Bill. But the Dancer was no where near as graceful or beautiful as Bill and he found his eyes roaming the floor looking for the blond. As the golden beauty made his way to closer tables Dipper and Bill’s eyes would lock for moment and Dipper would feel his breath hitch and his face grow warm. But other than that Bill ignored him. like really ignored him, much to Dippers displeasure. He literally made to it every table around Dipper’s, every table in the room in fact, but he never made it to him.

For real? Dipper felt dejected. Did Bill purposely ignore him or was Dipper just that insignificant. Someone who could be easily forgotten and looked over. Someone not worth anyone’s attention, and certainly not Bill’s attention. Maybe Bill just needed a break, maybe he would be back out. Maybe he was saving the best for last. With a new spark of hope Dipper decided to wait and wait. 

Several hours and dancers later, all of which Dipper tipped because he felt guilty not doing so and because it was the quickest way to get rid of them, he accepted Bill was not coming back. Dipper sighed realizing he had been right. His fantasizing over the dancer had been ridiculous and pointless. Usually being right made him feel better but this time he felt stupid and pathetic. Really what did he think was going to happen anyway? Even if things had gone well, he would be like any other person here. Bill would have flirted with him, taken his money, maybe have asked him to come back, and then walked away. Serves him right for having an overactive and vivid imagination in which the scenario usually ended with them making out or Dipper losing his virginity. 

Collecting his things Dipper decided it was time to leave before he ended up broke from tipping dancers he didn’t even watch.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One week later to the date found Dipper sitting at the kitchen table in the house he shared with this grunkles, and until only recently his sister Mabel (She had moved into an apartment in town with Pacifica once they became an official couple). The table was covered in papers, charts, books, his laptop and other items. His grunkle Ford had him archiving old research into their online storage system. It was a tedious task as it was disorganized and never properly archived in the first place but it needed to be done and who better than the co-op student. In truth Dipper didn’t mind because it was interesting to see the work that had made his uncle a renowned scientist. Also Ford let him do the work from home so he could sit around in his joggers and old tee shirt, the way he was most comfortable. In all honesty he looked just a mess as the table he was working at. His curly overgrown hair was a tangled mess and stuck up in odd places from running his hands through it so often. His large brown eyes looked even more so behind thick glasses he needed for reading. 

Once Dipper started a task he was usually so committed he tended to drown out the world around him, often forgetting to eat, or not realizing someone was talking to him or even in the room with him. This time was no different. He didn’t notice when his grunkle Stan and a guest had come into the room, nor that they were exchanging words.

“Earth to Dipper.” Said Stan, waving his hand in front of the boy’s face.

Dipper’s only response of acknowledgment was a grunt, from around the pen he was biting on, as he tried to look at the computer screen around Stan’s moving hand.

“This pretty girl came into the shop asking for you.” Stan remarked.

“Oh, I’m not a girl.” replied the guest. Dipper looked up and the Pen dropped from his mouth in surprise.

Stan looked the blond up and down and said under his breath “coulda fooled me.” then louder “So I am just gonna go back to the shop. I think you kids can handle yourselves.” He made his exit.

“Bill” Dipper finally squawked out having found his voice. He also nearly fell when trying to get out of his seat to meet Bill “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Bill looked past Dipper to the table that was covered in disarray. “Your sister told me you were working at home today, and I thought since you came to watch me work the other day that I should return the favor.” 

“That sounds really boring for you. Wait! So that means you saw me at the Mindescape last week?”

“Of course I did, I’m not blind you know.” 

Dipper’s face scrunched up in confusion “Then why did you ignore me?” He said looking up at the taller man.

Bill wanted to give Dipper a serious answer but he couldn’t keep a straight face at Dipper’s current bedraggled Appearance. He looked utterly ridiculous and adorable and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“what!?” Demand Dipper, frustrated at the lack of an answer, and from apparently missing some joke, most likely at his expense. 

“I’m sorry your face is just so hilarious. Your eyes look so BIG” he said emphasizing the word before laughing again.

Dipper tore off his glasses and threw them on the table. “If you came here just to make fun of me you can leave.”

“Aww Pinetree.” Bill reached out and grabbed Dipper’s wrists trying to pull him closer, but Dipper dug his bare heels into the floor refusing to move. “Come on, don’t be like that. I like them, really I do.” Bill took a step and then two, closing the gap between them. “I think your big doe eyes are cute” he said. “Your red button nose too” Bill continued while bopping it. “And your pouty lips…” Bill ran his thumb over Dipper’s lower lip, pulling just enough to create a part. And here Bill paused just to appreciate the shape and color of his mouth. “You are just adorable” he replied in response to Dipper’s newest expression. 

“You...I’m not adorable...You didn’t answer my question.” Dipper said quietly and hesitantly. Why was bill doing this? Was this all a game to him, playing with his emotions?

“I ignored you because I only thought it fair. Do you know what it feels like to be rejected? I hated it. I’ve never been rejected by anyone. I wanted to forget about you from the very moment you denied me. But I couldn’t. Every night since then I have thought about you. thought about your crimson cheeks, how cute you looked flustered. How endearingly shy you were. I thought about how I knew nothing about you and how I wanted to know more.” Bill studied those brown eyes that held so many emotions at once and he couldn’t help but run the back of his hand down the side of Dippers face. “I thought about you so much it started to turn physical. I wanted to know what your skin would feel like under my touch. I wanted to know what you tasted like. I wanted to hear the errotic sounds that would escape your throat while I pleasured you.” By this point Bill had pressed himself against Dipper and he caressed Dipper's arm in soft long brushing motions. “But the worst part was knowing that while I pondered over you, you weren’t thinking of me.” Bill’s one hand had come up to brush Dipper’s bangs away from his face. He paused when he saw the constellation marking the boy’s forehead. 

Dipper was silent as he tried to absorb the information Bill had presented him with. He stiffened when he realized Bill had seen his birthmark. He waited for the joke or laughter but instead he felt warm soft lips softly press against his forehead. He felt like goo under Bill’s attention and administrations, so much that his brain felt foggy and delayed.

“So.” Bill continued “I endured such cruelty and pain because of you that when you finally showed up at the Mindescape, for whatever reason, I only felt it fair to return the favor in whatever way I could.”

Dipper’s eyebrows knitted together as reflected on Bill’s words, searching those heterochromatic eyes for sincerity. He was waiting for the part where the blond would start laughing, revealing this whole thing a joke. Maybe Mabel and Pacifica would jump out and yell “gotchya” high fiving themselves for their ingenuity, going as far as getting Bill involved . There was no way someone like Bill could be pining after him, right? 

God, why did bill have to be so damn hot? He couldn’t think straight with their bodies pressed so tightly together and with Bill’s breath ghosting over his lips as the blond leaned over him. Their lips were only a hair's breath away when Dipper realized Bill was going to kiss him! 

Wait,wait,wait! Everything was moving way too fast. Dipper shot his hands up between them but they were so close Dipper ended up hitting Bill in the Jaw, forcefully snapping his head back.

Bill took a step back and rubbed his jaw as he glared down at Dipper. “Guess I read misread the cues. I thought your hazy expression, and parted lips were an invitation.” Bill supposed he was also wrong in assuming that Dipper had come to the Mindescape for him last week. 

“Oh, god! Bill, I’m so sorry. Are you ok.” Dipper reached out for Bill, but the bronzed man shied away from his hands.

“Nuh-uh, it’s clear you don’t want me touching you, so please don’t add insult to injury.” Replied the blond childishly.

“That’s not true. In fact you have no idea how badly I want you to touch me. I can’t get you outta my mind and I think about you, like, 24/7. I...I.. Like you said we don’t really know each other, but I want to get to know you and I am very, very attracted to you.” Dipper confessed, looking down at the floor, his cheeks once again cherry red. 

“Well you have weird way of showing it.” Bill once again closed the distance between them, leaving a little more space between them than previously. He took Dipper’s chin between the cradle of his thumb and index fingers and tilted the brunette’s head back so that Dipper was forced to look at him. “You barely look at me, you refused a lap dance and you slap my advances away-literally. What’s the deal?”

 

Dipper did not want to have this conversation. He wanted to be able to impress Bill and not reveal how lame he was. It was bad enough that Bill happened upon him in this disheveled state. Why did things never go as planned for him. He tried to look everywhere except at bill, but as they were rather close the task seemed impossible. Finally he gave up and tried to focus on a spot just above Bill’s eyes.

“I don’t...um...have a lot of experience when it comes to romance or s-sexual things. I mean I have made out with a couple of people and stuff like that, but it was always awkward. I’m not very good at it and usually my hook up weren’t either. None of my partners have ever looked liked you. Not even close. You have never been rejected before, but I have been rejected. A lot. People like you aren’t attracted to me. Heck not even people like me are attracted to me.” The young man rubbed his own arm out of nervous habit.

“Dipper,” said bill quite seriously “People like me may not be attracted to you. But I, Bill, the one and only am smitten with you. So stop being stupid and let me kiss you, because I have been fantasizing about this moment for an exceptionally long month.”

This time when Bill leaned down Dipper tilted his head up to meet him halfway. When their lips were just short of touching Dipper voiced his fear and whispered “I don’t want to disappoint you. I don’t really know what to do.”

Bill smirked, his lips brushing Dippers tantalizingly as he spoke “Then let me lead, you’ll get the hang of it.”

Without further ado Bill pressed his lips softly into the curves of Dipper’s own. The blond found Pinetree’s hesitancy endearing, and almost didn’t want to deepen the kiss, voiding the innocence. Almost. 

Dipper’s heart fluttered in his chest and heat pooled in his groin with just one simple kiss. Bill’s lips were soft against his own. A whine slipped out when bill took his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it for a moment before letting it go. Bill simultaneously pulled Dipper closer, rolling his hips while creating a pleasant friction, and ran his tongue along the seam of the brunettes lips; requesting permission to enter. Dipper parted his lips and the blond explored every crevice of the warm wet mouth, leaving no portion untasted. 

When Bill pulled away Dipper chased after his mouth, lips still parted. The taller man chuckled and gave his Pinetree’s lips a few more quick nips with his teeth. 

The brunette was still trying to grind his pelvis into his partner’s hips as Bill shoved him down on an empty chair. The blonde sat on his lap, straddling him.

Dipper looked up at Bill with lust blown eyes. He nervously reached up and tucked bill’s choppy (chin length, when the top portion of the undercut wasn’t pulled back) hair behind his ear so that he could see his face properly. “Was...I...ok” he asked. 

“More than ok. So much better in the flesh than anything I could have imagined.” Bill leaned down and tucked his face into the junction of Dipper’s neck and shoulder proceeding to suck at the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan from the boy underneath him. 

Dipper wrapped his arounds around Bill’s neck and whined when his throat was no longer receiving attention. 

“What about you, Is this too much?” Whispered Bill into Dipper’s ear, his voice husky with desire.

“No...I like it. It’s just…” Dipper replied quietly, his words trailing off. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Tell me Dipper, what are you thinking?” He ran a hair through Dipper’s messy curls. 

“I’m…” Oh God, thought Dipper, why am I always so awkward. “I’m thinking...I want that lap dance now...It was paid for after all.”

Bill laughed “With pleasure, my little obsession.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deal:  
> I promised myself I wouldn't write any more fan fictions because in the past they took up too much of my life. My stories were always too long and eventually I would stop either due to insanity and lack of sleep (I can only write after my 5 year olds are in bed and I work a full time job. So working off of less than 5 hours a sleep for days in a row makes you insane) or loss of interest in whatever I am obsessed with at the moment. Did you know people get crazy when you drop a story? Like totally crazy.
> 
> But I missed doing something creative and I stopped drawing/painting after dropping out of art school many eons ago. Writing self indulgent fan fictions was my outlet. Then I was like, one shots, yeah I'll do them. So here it is. I hope you liked the first one. I actually have a hard time writing short stories. Everything with me is long winded and detail oriented. My original idea for this story was way different, but I had to change a lot to make it short. I feel like it ended up feeling like it was missing pieces because of that.
> 
> Yeah, so that is it in a nutshell. Hope y'all liked it.


	2. Collateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half plot/Half porn. 
> 
> The setting is modern Gravity Falls with no magic and creatures. It's a sex only relationship that changes and ends with the boys falling in love (probably). Enjoy

**Part 1**

The conference was being held at a restaurant named  Le Mystère. It did not serve french food. While the low lighting and exotic decour gave off an ambiance of mystery Dipper thought the only real mystery was why people were willing to pay overpriced checks for glorified diner food. He supposed it had to do with the fact that it was the only “slightly” upscale restaurant in the backwoods town and the polished interior, in contrast to the woodsy geographic area, made the patrons feel refined. He had to hand it to his grunkle Stan, as this was his place, he really knew how to play people. 

 

Dipper smiled to himself as he thought how he couldn’t really scoff though as it was Stan who had provided for mabel and him after they lost their parents at twelve years old. Stan and his wife Susan had grown to feel like a second  mom and dad. 

 

“He’s late, I hope we're not being ditched. After we spent hours of prep work on this pitch, I’d hate to reschedule.” Said the older gentleman sitting next to Dipper in the secluded corner booth.

 

Then there was Ford, Dipper’s other great uncle, renowned physicist/engineer and his own life long idol. When Dipper was younger he would work hard and study relentlessly to try and impress his Uncle between every visit Ford made to Piedmont, when his parents were alive, and then later in Gravity Falls. The boy had been elated when Ford had decided to retire early to homeschool Dipper. How may other 24 year olds could boast of several masters degrees and a P.H.D or two? 

 

“He’ll come. He seemed genuinely impressed with the light bulb, and was the only financial backer who told us to contact him regarding an idea more…profitable.” Dipper said, barely whispering the last word aloud.

 

Dipper really hoped the meeting tonight would be successful. His grunkle ford had always worked for well known corporations and while he made great strides in his field, it was always about money. Ford wanted to create something or make a discovery not for the benefit of a company but the world and the people in it. Something good that would be forever associated with his name even after he passed. Something that would be beneficial to Dipper as well as he had yet to make a name for himself in the professional science world.

 

One year ago, In their home lab they had come up with a lightbulb that had an incredibly long life and that mimicked all the benefits of real sunlight and with none of the disadvantages. And the cost of production was only double that of the existing lightbulb building process. However even though it was a great invention not a single company or financial backer would support them because it wasn’t profitable. The industry would lose millions as one lightbulb sold would replace hundreds over a lifetime and the markup would be astronomical in order to make up for lost profit. 

 

Their hard work and ingenuity had been scoffed at. They created something valuable, and simple minded business men debased their invention because they couldn’t see the advantage in something that didn’t produce money. Conference after conference they were shot down and forgotten about after being treated like fools. One man though, Bill Cipher, a young  self made billionaire and entrepreneur saw their genius and at least told them to reach out to him when they had something equitable.

 

“Speak of the Devil,” Ford grunted “Here comes the bastard money bags now.” 

 

Ford thought little of any rich business elitist. Dipper however thought the blond had seemed different than the others. Cipher was smart, witty and charming. Sure he was intimidating and a bit self absorbed but who wouldn’t be when they had climbed the ranks from nothing. And this opinion was all from one meeting.

 

When Bill, and his associate, reached the table they stood and shook hands in greeting.

 

The blond addressed his fuchsia haired companion “This is Stanford and Dipper Pines.” He gestured to each man in turn “And this, gentleman, is my lovely associate Pyronica.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Pyronica” Dipper said blushing furiously, the woman was hot. Did good looking people travel in packs? 

 

“It’s Actually Veronica, but Bill gives everyone nicknames. Feel free to call me whichever though, I have become quite fond of it.” Said the woman, with a wink, as she followed the others and took her seat.

 

“And the nickname comes from what exactly?” asked Ford curiously.

 

“Because when I need things done she knows whose ass to light a fire under to accomplish it.” Bill laughed.

 

Dipper liked the the way Cipher threw his head back when he laughed and how it made his whole face soften just a bit. He looked down at the menu, even though he had it memorized, to hide his blush. 

 

Cipher mistook the action and grabbing his own menu said, “Good idea young Pine Tree, let's eat first and then talk business.”

 

The next hour went by pleasantly enough. Though Dipper still let the others hold the weight of the conversation. Even at twenty four he was shy around new people. Especially ones as beautiful and intimidating as the two across from him. Cipher made it hard for him though, asking him questions and teasing him a little bit from time to time. He also noticed the blond would let his eyes linger on him on occasion even when Dipper wasn’t talking. The blond seemed to take pleasure in making the boy nervous.

 

After the plates were cleared away and there was a lull in conversation Ford brought out his laptop and handed out notes for the presentation. Once again Dipper was mostly absent from the proposal, only speaking when it was his assigned turn. 

 

“So,” drawled Bill, after the presentation was over and all his inquires answered “I like this idea. If your theories  are accurate then we will have the first economical, and environmentally friendly automobile fuel cell. It’s an added bonus it that you believe existing cars can be retro fitted cost-effectively.”

 

Bill placed his steepled fingers against his lips and he hummed thoughtfully for a moment. He looked over at Dipper who was worrying his lower lip. He couldn’t help but watch the action, clearly the boy and his uncle had a lot riding on this. 

 

“But,” Bill sighed, still keeping his eyes on Dipper even though the elder pines had managed the bulk of the proposal “It’s just theories…”

 

Ford tried to keep his voice level “Yes, but very thought out and sound theories as I have already explained.”

 

“Sound? Yes. But tried and tested? No. What we have here is the potential to make billions. But what is on paper may not play out like you think once applied physically. Up front I would need to invest millions. You need a facility, supplies, and employees just  to build and test a theory. What if your stabilization theory isn’t correct, hmmm? Then we have a dangerous and worthless fuel cell on our hands. Or what if once built you realize it’s not as cheap to produce as you thought?”

 

“So then that’s a no?” Asked Ford through clenched teeth.

 

Dipper looked nervously from his agitated uncle to the ever calm and collected entrepreneur.

 

“I didn’t say that. I need to think about it.” Bill leaned back and looked at a painting on the wall as an awkward silence settled in. 

 

“Mr. Pines, your sister painted this?” he motioned to the framed artwork.

 

“uhhh.” Dipper hesitated, surprised at being addressed and about something so off subject as well. He was astonished Cipher remembered the minute information from his last visit around a year ago. “Yes, she is known locally for her art. Probably everyone in Gravity Falls has something she has made.” He scratched the back of his head nervously

 

BIll nodded. “Last time I was here I believe I remember hearing that she has a small gallery located in the restaurant. Is this correct?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Dipper stuttered a bit. “It’s popular with the tourists. You can dine at Gravity Falls finest restaurant and take home a piece of it’s culture at the same time.” What a stupid thing to say. Dipper did a mental facepalm. To his surprise the blond smirked.

 

“Charming. Would you mind showing it to me? Perhaps stretching my legs and appreciating some art will clear my mind and help me make a decision.” He exited the booth and waited for Dipper to join him.

 

“Pyronica love, think you can entertain gramps here?” Bill said over his shoulder as he followed the brunette. He didn’t wait for a response. He had brought the vixen for a reason. 

 

Bill was led to a small open room that had a collection of paintings hung on the wall. There were a few sculptures in cases as well as a cabinet with inexpensive prints. Seemingly out of place in the middle of the room a circular clothing rack was stuffed full with homemade sweaters of all colors and sizes. 

 

The blond evaluated some pieces for several minutes until they were the only guests in the shop. He turned to look at Dipper who stood unevenly with a crooked hip while scratching at his elbow nervously.

 

“What’s your sexual preference?” asked Bill.

 

“Excuse me? What’s with you throwing curve balls at me?” Answered Dipper with another answer. “Also that’s a very personal question.” He crossed his arms.

 

Bill lifted a fine arched eyebrow “Someone finally found their voice, yeah?” He shrugged “Just trying to make conversation. The only time I get a real response is if I goad you a bit.”

 

He had a point. There was another moment of silence where they just looked at one another.  Was he still waiting for an answer? “I...I’m Bi. Not that it is any of your business.”

 

“You didn’t have to answer you know.” He said looking down at the shorter man.

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders “I know.” He wasn’t sure why he had felt compelled to answer.

 

Bill turned his attention back to a picture on the wall “I like this once, remind me to buy it on the way out.”

 

“Ok.”  _ Random _ “So…” continued Dipper ineptly. “About funding our project…” Dipper had to look away from those intrusive hetero-chromatic eyes. “It would really mean alot to my uncle if you did.”

 

“It’s a lot of money.” Stated Bill simply.

 

Dipper found the courage to look back into those mismatched eyes. “What’s a couple million to a billionaire? It’s loose change to you. Please.” He started begging “I am confident in our plans, and think of the advantages.”

 

“Advantages that mean nothing if you're wrong.” Bill reached out and played with a stray brunette curl before letting his fingers drag along Dipper’s jawline and then drop away completely.  “What can you give me in the event of failure? How will I be repaid?”

The shorter man found himself confused by the misplaced moment of tenderness from Cipher. Was the entrepreneur just trying to get another reaction out of him as he justified his decline of an offer? 

 

“Obviously I have nothing to give you in the event of default. If we had that kind of revenue we wouldn’t need you in the first place.” Dipper felt dejected, Ford would be so disappointed. Why did this man bother to entertain them? He had seen the preliminary outline of the proposal. That should have been enough to make a decision off of. 

 

The blond chuckled “Oh, but PineTree you are so wrong. You see, you have so much to offer. So much I want.”

 

Dipper’s brows furrowed as he tried to think of what security he had that Cipher wanted but try as he might he couldn’t come to a conclusion. The younger man couldn’t help but shudder at the predatory look of Bill’s features. “Something I have?”

 

Bill replied not with words but an action. Moving swiftly he took Dipper’s chin in his hand and lifted his face and leaned himself down to capture Dipper’s Lips in a soft, short kiss.

 

“You are the collateral I want Dipper.” Bill said lowly, the lust evident in his voice. 

 

Dipper was wide eyed and stood frozen in place as Bill’s meaning sunk in. “Isn’t that illegal?” he squeaked out.

 

“Ya know, for such a smart guy you are sounding really dumb.” Bill Stepped away from Dipper and leaned against the cabinet holding the prints. “let me make it easy for you. Give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.”

 

“Why?” asked Dipper dumbfounded. “I mean you could have anyone. Why me? Why this way?”

 

“Of course I could and have had anyone I desired. But it’s more complicated than that. People don’t just want me they want my money, my time, my attention, my monogamy.. my love. I can’t be bothered with the long term. I want something easy, uncomplicated. I come and I go, no pun intended.” Bill laughed at his own unintentional joke. 

 

Dipper licked his dry lips. “What are the conditions. Like, how often? What do you expect me to do? Stuff like that.”

 

“Now you're thinking” applauded Bill “How often is questionable, most likely when I am in town, but I expect you to be at my beck and call. Though I will most likely let you know ahead of time, you know to allow you time to get presentable. Also I have a lot of kinks:  like inflicting pain during intercourse, bondage, and men in women’s lingerie, as such I expect you to be an open and willing participant to any and all my whims.” Bill was growing hard just thinking of Pine Tree in any of those situations.

 

“When does our contract end? What if I find someone during our agreement.” Dipper’s heart was racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t believe he was seriously considering it. But what choice did he have? He couldn’t let his uncle down.

 

“It ends when I get bored of you regardless of that status of the project. I don’t have any plan on being exclusive but I expect you to be. If I find out you are having sexual relations with someone else during our contract  I will pull all funding. Anything else?”

 

“When would our arrangement take effect?” Dipper asked, looking down at his shirt and worrying the  hem.

 

“Are you in?” Bill was getting impatient.

 

Dipper already made his choice but it didn’t make voicing it any easier. He wasn’t a virgin but all of his sexual experiences had been in committed relationships with people he had loved. It didn’t matter that in the end none of them worked out. This was something different though. It went against all his values. But this wasn’t about him. He was doing this for Ford. It was ok, in the end it would all be worth it.

 

“Yes.” Dipper said resolutely

 

Bill held out his hand and Dipper took it expecting a handshake. Instead the blond pulled Dipper into him and initiated a rough kiss of tongue and teeth that left Dipper panting  when they broke apart. 

 

“Then it begins now.” Bill said while running his hands up and down Dipper’s back in lazy motions. “After I break the news that I am funding your project I will suggest we go to a club in order to properly celebrate. Your old man of an uncle will decline, probably, and you will accept the invitation.” 

 

Dipper couldn’t help but melt under Bill’s touches. Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a bad thing. “Are we really going to a club?”

 

“Yes, it’s a  very exclusive two person club. It’s called the Cipher club and it’s located in my hotel room. Don’t be stupid.” Chastised Bill, giving Dipper’s skin, over his ribs, a hard pinch.

 

Dipper changed his mind. This was going to be a bad, very bad.

 

“Now,” continued Bill as he pushed Dipper back and started to undo his own belt. “Go, close and lock that door.  You are going to suck me off before we go back.”

 

Dipper opened his mouth to protest but Bill cut him off. “Ah-ah, no arguing. Didn’t I make the complete compliance part clear to you?”

 

“Yeah, but Ford is going to start wondering where we are.” 

 

“Don’t worry Pyronica’s got the old man covered.” By now Bill had already exposed himself and was impossibly hard. “Now go lock that door and then shut your pretty little mouth up around my cock.

  
  


**Part 2**

 

All in all the immoral contract between physicist and entrepreneur wasn’t that bad. Bill was present for the first few weeks of the venture as they settled all business aspects and he called on Dipper often, but once he left town he had only requested Dipper’s favors when he came to gravity falls for supervision of the project. Which wasn’t that often

 

Bill’s pending visit would only be the fourth time in almost five months. Dipper reread the e-mail on his desk double checking the estimated arrival time. The executive always sent him a separate e-mail to him with the expectations of their tryst.  The last three visits Bill had simply taken him back to his hotel after hours, with the excuse that Dipper was showing him around town and talking further business. The encounters usually left him sore and bruised for a week, however Dipper would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Bill was an incredible lover and even though he pushed Dipper’s boundaries of comfort the brunette had never experienced such pleasure and was left each time begging for more. Silently and excitedly anticipating their next encounter.

 

The blond was now twenty minutes late. It was possible he had already arrived but was dealing with business matters first. Dipper wasn’t sure and he certainly couldn’t check as sat behind his desk, bare of all expect an undershirt to removed at the last moment. God,he hoped no one called on him. It was a real possibility that someone would. Usually he was on the floor or in the lab, any employee could come looking for him. It was rare for him to be in his office.  The only reason he had one, his own ridiculously large one at that with a huge leather sofa, was because Bill insisted on it. Ford had to be suspicious of the reason Bill had appropriated such an office to Dipper, however he said nothing of it. 

 

Dipper startled at the knock at the door. “W-who is it?” he called, his heart starting to hammer in his chest.

 

“Cipher.” replied the familiar voice from behind the door.

 

Dipper struggled to quickly rid himself of his tee shirt and dropped it to the floor before scrambling to sit naked on his desk as the e-mail had instructed him to do. He stroked himself a few times to harden his member, another demand. “Come in” he called nervously. 

 

Bill entered and closed the door behind him with a smirk. His eyes raked the younger man up and down appreciatively as he made his way to him. “I am pleased to see you follow directions so well.”

 

“It’s sorta my job to please you, and I always work hard to perform well.” Dipper replied, opening his legs to allow room for Cipher to stand between them. He surprised himself with his own flirtatious words.

 

Dipper took the blonds long red tie in his hands and yanked it, pulling Bill down for a deep slow kiss. It was a slow push and swirl of tongues, the kind intended to tease and arouse. Dipper pulled away when he felt Bill’s hard clothed cock swell against his naked one. He looked up at Bill with dark lust blown eyes. “No bowtie today?” he asked, his voice heavy with want.

 

Bill shook his head ‘no’, “You always notice the small details. I like that about you. This,” he said as he loosened the red length of fabric from around his neck “Serves a purpose.”

 

Removing himself from between slender legs, Bill circled the desk to come up behind Dipper. 

 

“Oh?” asked Dipper as he turned his head to the side trying to follow Bill’s movement.

 

“Mmmm.” Bill hummed as he ran his nails softly down Dipper’s spine, earning a shiver from the man before taking his hands in his own and pulling his arms back. “I noticed,” he continued as he wrapped his tie around bony wrists “How touchy you are during sex.” Bill started to secure Dipper’s bound wrists to a drawer handle with the excess fabric. “And I like that.” He gave a tug to the bondage to make sure it was fastened tightly enough. “But what I enjoy more,” he said as he came back around to take his previous place between Dipper’s legs “is seeing you frustrated.”

 

Bill leaned down to Dipper's face so that when his tongue darted out it reached just enough to lick the younger man's parted lips. The brunette tried to reach him for a kiss but couldn’t due to his binds.  “Your plan is effectively working.” Dipper spoke out breathlessly . 

 

Dipper’s shoulders were already burning from the position. He tried to wiggle his butt back to alleviate the burn but Bill dug his fingers into his outer thighs and pulled his hips closer to the edge of the desk. The brunette’s back curved in and caused him to clench his abs to balance him. Dipper was thin but not overly fit, this was going to hurt later. 

 

“I’m in control PineTree.” Bill said as he placed his hands on Dipper’s angular shoulders and then raked his manicured nails down the pale torso. The brunette hissed out Bill’s name at the action, but damn it if it didn’t feel so good. 

 

Bill appreciated the angry red welts that raised instantly from his administration  “I was going to make this a quick fuck, as Ford will be waiting for us in the conference room for a meeting soon, but you look so deliciously submissive I just need to taste you fully.”

 

With that said Bill left wet, harsh, open mouthed kisses starting with the soft flesh of Dipper’s neck and moving his way lower to the abdomen. scraping teeth and sucking lips marred ivory skin into flowering bruises of pink, red and purple. Dark hands traveled the porcelain colored naked body:roughly caressing, scraping and pinching at all available expanse of skin. All of which made the brunette tremble, moan, and beg for more. 

 

The blond’s mouth reached Dipper’s flushed cock and he trailed his tongue from the tip to the base and back again before taking it in his hand and placing just the head in his mouth. Letting his tongue circle along and under the ridges and over the slit. He sucked greedily at what precum  he could get from the younger man before he let him go. 

 

“You taste divine.” Bill mummered to the whining man, capturing Dipper in a kiss so that he could taste himself on Bill’s tongue. 

 

Dipper flushed profusely and only hummed in response.  Bill had no limits when it came to sex and the blond was quickly destroying any of his. His hips rolled up against Bill as well as they could in this position. “S-stop teas-ing me. I..I c-can’t take it any-more. Fuck... me ple-ase.” 

 

“But I’m not satisfied yet. Let's get some of that liquid candy out of you first.”

 

The brunette cried out when Bill’s mouth returned to his pulsing dick. “B-Bill. Sooo go-od”. At this point he would usually put his hands in the blonds locks. It was so frustrating to not be able to touch and it left Dipper harder and needier. It made him cry and beg out in a rambling mess of words and sounds.

 

Bill’s expertise had Dipper’s body on fire as he took him from head to hilt with every push and pull of his mouth, even without Dipper being able to rock in and out of his mouth. A technique Bill was in the process of teaching to Dipper. It wasn’t long before Dipper felt the heat coiling in his stomach reach a boiling point. He cried out Bill’s name with a stutter and a keen as he released into Bill’s accepting mouth. 

 

Bill hungrily swallowed what he assumed was half of Dipper’s cum and then released him to let the other half to spill onto Dipper’s stomach in creamy spurts. With interest he watched the pretty man ride out his  orgasm as he undid his pant button and zipper and, not bothering to undo his belt or drop his pants, pulled out his aching cock. 

 

The blond dipped the fingers of one hand into the seed that adorned Dipper’s abdomen. “Let’s see how long it takes you to scream out my name is orgasm a second time, hmm.” Bill commented, pushing a cum covered finger into the brunette’s tight ass. 

 

Dipper’s cock, half spent after orgasm, quickly and fully hardened in response to Bill’s prodding to his prostate. The one finger moving fluidly and stretching quickly became two and then three. Dipper’s breath tumbled out of him in trembling broken breaths and short whines as the blond’s fingers pushed, pulled, and scissored in and around all the sensitive spots. “B-illll.” The younger man cried out in protests when the teasing fingers left his wanton hole, leaving it twitching with the loss.

 

“Shhhh my lascivious little kitten, you’ll have all of me in a minute.” Bill laughed lowly as he scooped up the rest of Dipper’s cooling cum and applied it to his member in quick, full strokes. He released a soft moan, his own touch eliciting pleasure to his neglected cock. Wasting no further time he lined up his dark pulsing cock to Dipper’s hole. Bill thought It was adorable how the brunette struggled against his restraints to try and capture his dick at just the lightest press.

 

“Do you want me that badly?” asked Bill, internally struggling with himself to not just push in.

 

“Yes!” Dipper cried incredulously, as he still tried and failed to impale himself on the tantalizing cock. “Fuck! Yes! Please...just fuck me.”

 

Bill smiled and pushed in just past the head with a growl. “And to think you were so shy.” he said heatedly as he grabbed under Dipper’s knees and pushed them up and away from each other. “Yet here you are so naked, exposed and begging for more.” Bill pushed forward, Dipper enveloping him fully and both men moaned with pleasure. Bill rested himself for a moment as he let the brunette adjust to his size. “The perfect little slut.” He continued as he looked into the half lidded, dark, brown eyes that had ensnared him all those months ago. Which upon first gaze  Bill had decided with finality that they would look upon him as they did now in this situation. 

 

“I’m...a..sl-ut.” he agreed as Bill slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Right now he would agree to anything, anything that made him feel this good. “Your..Slut” Dipper panted out.

 

“My slut.” the Blond confirmed, moaning out. “You’re mine. You...Be-long to...me.” he quickened his pace, wanting more of the delectable friction that only Dipper’s tight ass could gratify. 

 

“I’m yours...to..do with..ahhh-as you please. T-to hurt. To plea-sure...To pun-ish.” Dipper managed to get out between pants and moans. In the moment he meant every word. His shoulders and abs burned and the flesh around his knees hurt where Bills fingers dug in painfully. But he didn’t protest. It was what Bill wanted to do and their contract stated Dipper had to comply. Even without the terms Dipper would submit. He wanted this, he wanted Bill, for as long as he could have it. This ecstasy wouldn’t last forever, Bill would tire of him and move on to his next conquest. His love life seemed to match his professional life. 

 

Dipper said exactly what Bill wanted to hear and it sent him to a frenzy. He pounded into the bound man with vicious abandon, allowing no room for further words. Bill grunted, growled and groaned in a dominant display of his bliss while Dipper keened, moaned and cried out in response to the rapturous abuse to his prostate.

 

It always came to a surprise to Dipper how Bill could make him cum without touching his length. For a second time he felt heat wash through him as his muscles spasmed in orgasm, this one more potent and mind numbing than the first. 

 

Bill prided himself at being an exceptional lover, however he never really cared about his partner’s pleasure. It was merely a reaction to something he liked doing. Not only that but most people’s faces, no matter how attractive, looked stupid during orgasm; all scrunched up and distorted. But Dipper’s pleasure was different. He found himself overly concerned with it, wanted him to be thoroughly satisfied before he was satiated himself. And his expressions during orgasm were endearing. Head thrown back, eyes shut tight, and teeth biting hard at his lower lip. It was adorable and sexy at the same time. Not to mention the way Dipper clenched around him as he rode out his orgasm. It made a searing heat shoot through Bill and he dropped Dipper’s legs so that he could kiss the man in a claiming manner as he pumped him full of hot cum. 

 

Bill couldn’t be bothered to pull away from Dipper as he emptied himself with the last few erratic jerks of his hips. Not even when there was a quick knock at the door, nor when a female sing song voice carried into the room and then quickly changed to one of panic.

 

“Dip-dot, you in here...Oh! OHMYGOD. Iamsosorry. I’llcomebacklater.” Said Mabel, exiting the door as quickly as she had entered.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened in mortification and he shifted his shoulders trying to get Bill to back up off of him, but to no avail. Did Bill not realize they had been walked in on, and by his own sister none the less?  Finally, in desperation, he bit Bill’s lip hard enough to draw blood. 

 

“Pine tree, are you trying to get me going again?” He said teasingly as he smeared the blood on his lip with this thumb. “Are you crying?” Bill asked in genuine surprise at the few tears dripping down his rosy cheeks.

 

“Yes! My sister just walked in on us having sex. Oh my god, I can’t believe she saw us like that. I’m so embarrassed. Why didn’t you lock the door?”

 

“Relax.” Said Bill as he tucked himself back in his pants, then picked up the hand sanitizer from Dipper’s desk, and massaged it into his hands. “It’s just sex. And your sister is an artist, so I doubt she is a prude.” He moved behind the desk and untied his necktie from Dipper’s trembling wrists. 

 

Dipper hopped off of his desk, and nearly fell from the after after bondage weakness of his muscles,  and did his best to clean himself up. “But it’s my sister. No one's family should see them in a situation like that. Besides no one knows about us. Ford would blow a gasket, he doesn’t like you as it is. Thinks you're a money shark, no worse... a demon.”

 

Bill barked out a laugh “I’m not?”

 

The brunette threw Bill a dubious look as he started to dress himself.

 

Bill looked at his watch, “Would you look at the time, our meeting started fifteen minutes ago. Sixers probably already blew that gasket you mentioned.” He gave dipper a quick kiss “God, you're delicious. Finish up, I’ll meet you in the conference room and come up with some excuse to tell Fordsy.”

 

Bill strode across the room and gave Dipper a wink before making his exit. Dipper couldn’t be sure but he thought he could hear Bill talking to his sister. Was she waiting outside the office for him? He really hoped not. 

 

Dipper finished dressing and glanced at himself in the full length mirror that Bill had insisted his office needed. He chewed as his lips worriedly. Even with every button done some of the fresh bruises peeked above the collar of his shirt. If he didn’t know better he would have thought bill made them in that area on purpose. With a sigh he popped his collar and hoped no one would question the odd fashion choice.

 

Dipper squeaked and threw out his arms defensively when he saw his sister upon leaving his office. She had waited for him.

 

“Hey Dipper.” she said cautiously

 

“M-Mabel...uh...what are you doing here?  About what you saw…. ummm.”

 

“It’s cool. I barely saw anything, I swear. Bill was mostly hiding you from view. So you and him, huh.”

 

Dipper ran a hand through his hair “It’s not like that.”

 

“It’s not like what Dipping sauce?” she asked innocently “You only had your legs wrapped around him squeezing him like a…”

 

“OK, ok.” Dipper cut her off “I get it. “look I have a meeting to get to, but I promise I will tell you everything later, ok?”

 

“Yeah, but real quick, is he the reason for all for bruises?” She asked.

 

Dipper nodded. He thought he had hid his sex wounds well enough. Mabel never missed a beat. 

 

“That bastard. Here I thought he was a nice guy too.” She was already rolling up her sleeves past her elbows looking for a fight. “No one hurts my bro-bro.”

 

“NoMabel,It’sok.” Dipper said in a rush grabbing her by the arm before she could storm off to defend her brother. “I..I let him do that stuff.” God this was embarrassing. He could tell by her look she wasn’t buying it. Even quieter he added “I like it.”

 

Her eyes widened for a moment, then she hit on him the shoulder with a screech “DIPPER! You little freak.” she giggled. “Oh my gosh I had no idea, you have to tell me about your kinky Bill sexcapades later.”

 

“Eww gross.” he laughed, glad the tension was gone. Mostly “I am not telling you about my sex life.”

 

“You're right, I’d probably be scarred for life. I’m just glad Bill is alight. I thought I was going to have to decline the art show he wants to hold for me in...wait for it….NEW YORK CITY.” she exclaimed happily

 

“Wait, what? I was wondering why you were talking about Bill like you were so familiar with him. “How did this happen.”

 

“Apparently he bought a piece when he was first down for yours and Ford’s whole science-y deal and he really likes my stuff. Bought a few more pieces when he has come down and off the internet too. He even introduced my stuff to some friends and they have bought pieces.”

 

“Oh, wow.” said Dipper. Was he feeling...Jealous? Did Bill really like her stuff? She was good, but did he have an interior motive? 

 

“I know, right? That’s why I was here. He told me he would be here all day and that I should stop by to set up a meeting time for tonight. He has a commission piece he wants too. Isn’t this exciting?” Her brother’s smile didn’t trick her. “What’s wrong Dip?”

 

“I just...If you understood our relationship better..I just wonder if he is trying to...I don’t know pursue you too?’

 

Mabel’s confusion fell from her face as realization dawned on her “Oh Diptdot, always the conspiracist. Bill is totally gay. And Gay.For.You,” She punctuated each word with a poke to her brother’s soft skin “by the looks of It.” 

 

“Maybe” he said laughing, trying to ward off her finger jabs. “I really got to go, but we will definitely talk about this later. It will be nice to have someone to confide in.”

 

**Part 3**

 

The Disco Girl ring tone seemed overly loud as it pulled Dipper from his sleep. Blind hands searched the nightstand next to his bed until it made contact the phone. 

 

“Hello?” he answered groggily not bothering to look at the screen ahead of time to see who was so rudely calling him in the middle of the night.

 

“Aww did I wake you sleeping beauty.” came the disconnected voice.

 

“Bill? What time is it?” Bill usually didn’t call him and certainly not in the middle of the night.

 

“The one and only. Also It’s a little after two.” 

 

“Ok, what’s up?” Dipper asked, wanting to get to the point so he could go back go bed.

 

“Apparently not you. You still sound half asleep. You could sound a little more excited. I did just make the nine hour drive from San Fran to come see you.”

 

“Wait, what? Where are you?” asked Dipper shooting up out of bed, now wide awake.

 

“On your front porch, come let me up.” With that said Bill disconnected the line.

 

Dipper moved away from the window from where he could see Bill’s black Mercedes parked out front of the house. Making his way to the front door he couldn’t help but be utterly perplexed. What on earth was Bill doing here? How did he even know where he lived? Bill never called on him separate from when he came for work and it was a Saturday nonetheless. Bill sometimes stayed the weekend so that he could take advantage of their contract, several times over. But he never showed up on a Saturday. 

 

“Bill, what are you doing here?” Said Dipper, in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake his great uncles or Susan. He tried not to stare, Bill looked ethereal silhouetted in the silver light of the moon.

 

“Nice to see you too.” Bill said rolling his eyes. He leaned down and captured Dipper’s pouting lips in a soft kiss. “Now are you going to let me in, or should I fuck you right here.”   
  
“You drove over nine hours for sex?” He eyed the expensive bottle of bourbon in Bill’s hand. “Why don’t we just go back to your hotel?”

 

“Because I thought it would be more exciting to try and sneak it in your room. It’ll feel like we are teenagers again, trying not to get caught right under the rent’s roof.” 

 

“Do I have a choice in this?” He had to admit, he was a little excited at the prospect.

 

“Nope.” Bill popped the word.

 

Dipper stepped aside to let Bill in. “Just keep it down, don’t want to wake anyone.”

 

Bill smirked as he entered the house. “Are you reminding me or yourself. You do get pretty loud.”

 

Dipper blushed and said nothing as Bill followed him into the kitchen, where using only the moon light to guide him, he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. 

 

“So who all lives here?” Bill asked curiously as Dipper filled the glasses with ice.

 

“Me obviously. Mabel, though she is looking to move out with some friends since she is making decent money from her art now. Thanks to you, really.” Bill nodded his head and Dipper continued.”My Uncle Stan and Aunt Susan who raised us after my parents died…” he paused, never having told Bill much about his personal life. “ and my uncle Ford. He Actually bought us this house when he moved back to Gravity Falls to homeschool me. Before that, besides Ford, we lived in the apartment above  Le Mystère. Now it’s used for extra storage.” Dipper shrugged. “You probably don’t think it’s much, but it has a lot of land and a built in lab...I loved growing up here.” why did he feel so self conscious right now?

 

“Hey,” said Bill, reaching out to caress Dipper’s cheek. “I like it. It feels homey. You should have seen the shitholes I grew up in.  Single mom with no help, trying to make ends meet, we lived in some bad places.”

 

“Oh? I’m sorry.” said Dipper taking the glasses in one hand and Bill’s hand in the other to lead him to his room.

 

“Don’t be. I’m not. It made me the person I was today. Tough, smart, driven. Besides it wasn’t that bad, my mother worked hard, sacrificed and made sure I had the necessities. Anything we lacked she made up for with love.” 

 

Dipper was quiet as he listened to Bill and pulled him up the stairs, down the hall and to his room. They had never had a conversation this personal. Hell, unless it was about business or sex talk they barely spoke at all. 

 

“She sounded like a good woman.” Said Dipper. Why was his heart fluttering? Dipper put the glasses on nightstand and Bill started pouring the Bourbon.

 

“She was. She made me want to do well in life. I wanted to take care of her. And I did for the last few years of her life. Though no amount of money can bribe death from taking you when it’s time. Damn cancer.” He laughed morbidly “She reminds me of Mabel a bit.” He Handed Dipper a glass, and then took a sip of his own. Dipper tried not to get jealous that Bill and Mabel had become so close since her art show. She probably knew all the information he was just finding out.

 

“She appreciated music and art and wore her heart of her sleeve.” Bill Continued.

 

Dipper took a sip of his drink and coughed a bit as the harsh liquor burned his throat. Bill chucked and patted his back. “Was your father in the picture?” Dipper asked as his coughs subsided. “I’m sorry...that’s very personal...I shouldn’t have asked.” He said nervously, afraid to scare off Bill’s sudden revelations. He wanted to know more about the man than just his body and kinks.

 

“It’s ok.” replied bill as downed his drink and placed it on the nightstand, before sitting on the bed and pulling Dipper onto his lap. “He died in an accident when my mother was pregnant. They met in college. He was a dark and mysterious Egyptian exchange student and she was a  middle class white woman. She always said how it was love at first sight. She was the bubbly performing arts major and he was the shy medical student who came to every practice to watch her. It was my mother who asked him out, but him who eventually proposed. Her parents-whom I never met, forbid the marriage, but she didn’t care. At first it didn’t matter as he was finishing his residency and would soon be a doctor.” Bill Kissed Dipper’s cheeks, the warm liquor in his belly working as an aphrodisiac. “The funny part is that he was coming to meet my mother for her pregnancy ultrasound appointment when the car accident happened.  What a twist of fate huh?”

 

“That’s horrible.” Dipper said, squirming in the blond’s lap to face him.

 

Bill chucked darkly “That’s not the worst part. Not in my opinion anyway. My mother never got over it. She never remarried, never even dated. She stayed faithful until the day she died, four years ago.” Bill’s eyes searched the large brown eyes in front of him before kissing Dipper’s lips. “I don’t ever want to love someone that much. To have love and lost and to live everyday in pain.” He said as he pulled away, his hands carding through Dipper’s curls.

 

“Bill.” Dipper started, unable to say anything further when Bill started to nuzzle his neck. “She would have liked you.” he said in between rough kisses to Dipper’s flesh. “If I was the sort to bring someone home, that is.”

 

Dipper was surprised when Bill took him by the waist and threw him on his back and straddled him. Bill leaned over him and gulped down a couple swigs from the bourbon bottle before slamming it back on the night stand. 

 

“Classy” mummored Dipper as he started to undo the buttons of Bill’s dress shirt.

 

“Enough talk. I came here to fuck and that’s what we're going to do.” Bill said as he dove in for a heated kiss 

 

After the two were sweaty and satiated, Dipper who had been riding Bill, collapsed onto the dark chest of his lover. He was surprised when, after Bill caught his breath, he didn’t get up to leave. Instead they fell into easy conversation about their childhoods, past romances, hobbies, anything and everything. Dipper was disappointed when the first morning rays of the sunrise started to peek through the windows and Bill moved to get up and dressed.

 

“I shouldn't have stayed this long.” Bill said, stepping into his pants. “I gotta sneak out before those old men catch me in your bed.”

 

Dipper wanted to ask him to stay but knew it was for the best. He watched silently as Bill covered up beautiful dark skin. 

 

Fully dressed Bill leaned down to kiss Dipper one more time before leaving. “You performed well and deserve some rest. I’ll let myself out.”

 

“Bill, before you go...about last night, or this morning...however you want to look at it. Why...Why?” Dipper couldn’t think of how to word their unusual night together. Why did he show up without warning.  Why they converse so personally? What was their relationship turning into?

 

“Why I dropped in by surprise? Yesterday afternoon I took a pretty little thing out on a date. Light brown hair, hazel eyes, lithe body, with the face of a doll. He was flirtatious and ready to please but when I took him home everything seemed wrong. He was too forward, his eyes not dark enough, body not thin enough, his hair too straight, his skin too olive, and dumb as a rock. I realized what was wrong so I sent him home and decided, albeit spontaneously, to get what I wanted.”

 

Was Bill saying he liked him? Liked him for more than just sex?

 

“Right now you're just my favorite fuck.”

 

Of course not.

 

**Part 4**

 

Dipper was disappointed when Bill skipped his next visit to the facility, stating he hand other matters to attend to and that he would see them during their next scheduled meeting. When the entrepreneur finally made it down it had been eight weeks since Dipper had seen him and he had not gotten a separate e-mail or text about a possible rendezvous. 

 

On the morning of Bill’s arrival Dipper sat miserably at the kitchen table with his uncle Stan and aunt Susan. Mabel was also there, even though she had moved out a few weeks ago she was often there for breakfast. Ford had gone in early to go over notes he wanted to discuss with Bill.

 

Dipper picked at his pancakes, wondering if Bill was already done with him. He knew their last romp had been to good to be true. Maybe he was just really busy though. He was an important man after all, who financially backed several projects at a time. He was heavily involved with all of them after all. Dipper shouldn’t think himself special enough for Bill to make extra time for him. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he barely heard Stan ask Mabel how her commissions were going. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so busy. When Bill came down a couple weeks ago to pick up the piece I have been working on for weeks for him he brought two friends who commissioned several pieces. One was a doctor who wanted all original work for his office and the other wanted  6 wall murals for her upscale daycare. I’ve had to drive up to San Antonio every weekend but I…”

 

Dipper couldn’t help but rudely interject “Wait Bill was here a couple weeks ago? When?”

 

Mabel’s eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth like she let something slip. “Three weeks ago, but it was a short trip.”

 

“What’s got your panties in a twist Dipper?” asked Stan, surprised by the vehemence in his nephew’s voice.

 

“Because it was around the time he skipped his meeting with Ford and I.”  He replied to Stan. Then to Mabel “He’s got time to ignore his...contracts, but has time to play art sponsor with you?”

 

“Dipper Honey.” said his Aunt Susan placing a hand on his arm. “He’s a busy man. Don’t take it personal. He’s just finding time for Mabel because she is a pretty young woman and he probably has a bit of a crush.”

 

If looks could Kill Dipper’s expression would have slayed everyone in the room.  

 

“Oh, aunt Susan.” Mabel laughed nervously. “Dip, you know it’s not like that. I think when you see him today you’ll realize how silly this all is.”

 

Dipper shook his head.”Whatever. I have to get to work.” with that he grabbed his keys and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

When he made it to the office, Bill had already arrived and was in preliminary conference with Ford, who was bringing him up to speed. Dipper filed in with some other employees and made sure not the take the open seat next to Bill. The blonde raised his eyebrow when Dipper didn’t take his customary place, but otherwise ignored it. 

 

When the meeting was over Bill asked Dipper to meet him in his office but Dipper refused that as well saying he had work to do and went to the lab for the rest of the day, even going as far as skipping lunch. When working hours ended Dipper still stayed where he was and worked. At one point later Ford came in to see if he was coming home for a late dinner and he declined that as well. Ford didn’t think it odd as it wasn’t peculiar for either of them to stay late. It was sometime after that, that Bill sauntered in and over to Dipper.

 

“Somebody’s working hard today.” Said Bill as he ran his fingertips along Dipper’s shoulders. “Why don’t you change task and work on me instead.”

 

“Oh, you are still here.” Said Dipper dryly.

 

Bill gauwfed “Obviously, I’m talking to you aren’t I. I’ve been waiting for you all fucking day.”

 

“I’ve been busy.” Said Dipper still not bothering to truly acknowledge Bill. 

 

“hmmm” Bill hummed and then wrapped his arms around Dipper to run his hands under his faded tee shirt, up his abdomen and chest to pinch and play with DIpper’s nipples. “Too busy for me? For this?”

 

Dipper bit his lower lip unable to concentrate on the job in front of him. “Yes.” He committed to his answer regardless of the fact that he wanted to turn around and kiss Bill. 

 

Bill clicked his tongue. “Too bad.” Said Bill as he roughly turned Dipper to face him and then grabbed Dipper’s hand and shoved his shoulder into the brunette’s abdomen to hoist him up over his shoulder. 

 

“What!-What are you doing?” Dipper cried out indignantly as Bill carried him out of the facility. 

 

“If I remember correctly our contract states that you are to made available at my insistence. Seeing as you are not complying I have no choice but to take what’s rightfully mine. I will rape you if I have to.”

 

Dipper sighed as Bill opened the passenger side door of his car and unceremoniously deposited the physicist  inside. “You don’t have to rape me.” Dipper said resignedly, mostly to himself as Bill made his way around the car to the drivers side.

 

As Bill drove he kept only one hand on the driver’s wheel so that he had a free and to rub Dipper’s thigh, which the younger man had to admit he liked.

 

“I missed these thin little thighs. I can’t wait to get you naked so I can bite them and make you moan. I’ve been dreaming about your sinful noises.” 

 

“Then why did you stay away for so long?” Asked Dipper, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. 

 

“Told you Pinetree, I’ve been busy.” Said Bill as he palmed Dipper through his pants. Bill smirked at the noise he drew from the man. It was making him hard. 

 

“Not too busy for...Ahhh..Mabel.” Why did Bill have to be touching him like this right now. He could barely think.

 

“She’s been helping me with domestic issues. I trust her opinion and sense of design.” 

 

Dipper let out a moan as he rubbed his sensitive erection into Bill’s palm.

 

“Fuck it.” Bill said as spun his wheel hard turning into a dirt clearing often used as a rest stop on the long expanse of lonely road. The car skidded to a stop, spraying up dirt and a cloud of dust.

 

Bill ripped off his seatbelt and grabbed the overgrown curls at the base of Dipper’s neck to pull him into a rough, hungry kiss. Dipper nearly choked on the tongue that was being forced to the back of his throat. Just as suddenly Bill pulled away.

 

“Get out and bend yourself over the hood.” He demanded of Dipper as he opened his car door.

 

“What if somebody drives by? Can’t we do it in the car?” Dipper protested.

 

“Too tight in here. And I don’t give a fuck if anyone sees us. It’s been two months since I’ve had sex and you’ve made me wait all day. I can’t wait any longer.”

 

Dipper got out and did as instructed. He spread his legs as far as necessary and then leaned his forearms on the hood of the black car.

 

He felt Bill’s presence behind him and could hear the blond’s zipper being drawn down. It was only a moment before Bill pressed  into his backside. “This is your fault really.” Bill said as he reached around and undid Dipper’s pants, lowering them enough to expose his butt and penis. “We wouldn’t have to do it out here if you met me in your office like I asked you to.”

 

Dipper was unable to respond around the fingers that were shoved in his mouth. Knowing the purpose it served he made sure to refrain from swallowing his saliva so that the fingers he licked were covered and dripping. 

 

Satisfied Bill reclaimed his fingers and smeared Dipper’s wetness over his shaft. He wasn’t going to stretch the brunette as he deserved punishment for ignoring him. He wasn’t going to tell him that though. Let it be a surprise.

 

Dipper knew something was up when he felt both of Bill’s hand on his hips and something moist pressing against his anal opening. He cried out in pain when Bill ever so slowly pushed his generous length and width in. His hands tried to curl into unforgiving metal and he dropped his chest to the hood. Finally he felt Bill’s hips rest flush against his ass.

 

“You ok.” Asked Bill, wanting to thrust his hips so badly.

 

Dipper waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion before he spoke. “yeah.” His voice was shaky. Regardless his dick, thick with arousal, was already dripping precum. 

 

Bill pulled back and then slammed hard into Dipper. It took only to a moment to find that bundle of nerves and the blond hit it over and over again, making the man attached to him tremble and moan in ecstasy. Bill loved those noises, it was music to his ears, and it encouraged him to pound into dipper with relentless force.

 

It didn’t matter that Dipper’s feelings were still hurt, he was a submissive wreck under Bills touch. He had tried his hardest to resist him, he really had. Bill had so much power over him and he used it to his advantage, making him beg and shiver as the blond flooded his body with heat. With each push Dipper would rock back to meet him, the impact making him see stars.

 

Bill could tell Dipper was almost done by the way his hole twitched around him. Leaning over and reaching around the brunette he took his Pine Tree’s dripping cock in his hand and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusts. Bill grunted holding back his own immediate orgasm with practiced restraint. It was only when the felt Dipper’s cock spit and his body quivered in the throes of climax that Bill let himself go as well. He thrusted in short erratic movements until the last drop of cum was emptied deep within Dipper.

 

The brunette whined with the loss when Bill pulled himself from Dipper’s ass. He watched with interest as cum started to leak out of Dipper’s hole and drip down his thighs. “I love seeing my cum cover your skin.” He rubbed circles in Dippers cheeks for a moment before placing his pants back in proper place. “When we get back to my place I am going fuck you so many times, you are going to be drenched in my cum. 

 

“uh..O-ok.” Dipper stammered out. Bill was so filthy and Dipper loved it.

 

Dipper followed Bill back into the car. Holding hands they drove in silence for a bit, both sated at least momentarily, until Bill missed the turn that led them into the heart of the town and the hotel.

 

“Ummm, you missed the turn.” 

 

“Did I?” questioned Bill. “Maybe I am just going a different way.”

 

Dipper was suspicious, but decided to hold his tongue for now.

 

After a few turns and about ten minutes later they pulled into a long paved driveway. Bill parked the car in front of a moderately sized house that looked in excellent condition. Dipper said nothing as Bill led him into the house. The foyer dumped them into a modern and spacious living room decorated in mostly black, white and gold. He recognized some of his sisters paintings on the walls. 

 

“Sooo, is this a friends home?” Asked Dipper as Bill let go of his hand to lounge on a leather sofa.

 

“Nope. It’s mine. Thought I could use a third place.”

 

Dipper was skeptical. “So you have a place in San Francisco, Manhattan, and now gravity falls?”

 

“Yup.” replied Bill smugly, his hands cradled behind his head.

 

“I get the first two, but why would you want a place here?”

 

“Just thought I would like my own place for when I come to visit my current obsession. I hired your sister as the decorator.”

 

“Huh, where’s all the glitter, rainbows and unicorns then?”

 

Bill Barked out a laugh. “Surprisingly absent. She did make me something special by request though. Let me show you. It’s in the bedroom.” He abruptly stood and took Dipper by the hand.

 

“Now I’m worried.” Dipper said as he was led to Bill's bedroom. “Oh boy.” was the brunette’s first response.

 

Upon entering Dipper hardly took notice of the room as his eyes were drawn directly to a large painting of himself naked aside from sheets draped strategically around his nether regions. His painted expression was lewd and blushing and depicted him biting his lower lip.

 

“That's uh...so my sister painted this?” 

 

“Yep. Who better to paint you than someone you used to take baths with?” Bill hugged Dipper from behind and placed a kiss at the crook between neck and shoulder.

 

“When I was like five.” Dipper was so embarrassed that Bill paid his sister to make this painting.

 

“You don’t like it? Well I do. Now that you’ve seen that  wanna see the rest of the place? It’s got a sauna. We should break it in with some sweaty, slippery sex. Yeah?”

 

Dipper felt himself become aroused at the suggestion. “I guess so.” he turned in Bill’s hold and kissed him on the mouth. After the kiss he asked “So you really haven’t had sex in two months before the car incident?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“So...are we exclusive right now? The house, the embarrassing portrait...what does it all mean?”

 

Bill shrugged his shoulder “I’d say we’re exclusive. Right now you're the only person I want to fuck, anyone else just doesn’t satisfy me at this time. So why bother. When I told your sister I was getting a house here she suggested making it a surprise. Said you would like it."

 

"I do. Thank you." Dipper replied softly. "So the sauna?"

 

**Part 5**

 

It was coming up on the one year anniversary of the project and everything was on schedule and going according to plan. They had their first prototype fuel cell car and a retrofitted commonplace car, both had just been run through the final testing phases. Cipher had wanted to be present for the testing and after a long day the employees waited with bated breath to hear the results as potential bonuses and livelihoods hung in the balance. Ford made the announcement late in the day that all aspects passed their respective tests.

 

Expecting just as much Bill had a late night catered celebration for the employees complete with a full service bar. He was fond of parties and entertained any good reason to host one. He was surprised when Ford shared a drink with him upon commencement. They were civil with one another but even the employees could feel the tension when the two were in close proximity of each other.

 

“So now that we’ve handed you the working product what are you going to do with it?” Ford asked

 

“I’m going to be setting up a meeting with the world's major car and parts manufacturers. I’ve already got companies chomping at the bit. But don’t worry your little gray hairs about it. You stick to the science and I’ll handle the business aspects. ” Bill’s eyes roamed the room as he spoke.

 

“Are you looking for someone?” Asked Ford, a little perturbed by Bill’s lack of a real answer and his flippant attitude.

 

“Your nephew. I rather fancy a fuck right now. Kidding.” he tacked on to the end. “Seriously though I am looking for him.”

 

“Don’t talk about my nephew that way.” Now he had Bill’s full attention. “It’s no secret that you two have become friends, but I’ve seen how you look at him. I would like to think he’s smarter than messing around with the likes of you, but just in case let me warn you that if you lay a finger on him I will hurt you. I don’t care if I lose this whole thing.” He gestured to the facility around them. “Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal.” he said looking into Ford’s clear blue eyes for a moment before some young, love stuck, employee requested his attention.

 

Finally after making his way through a clump of people, and meaningless conversations, Bill made his way to Dipper who was sitting on a chair against the wall, sipping a cup of water. He looked more tired than usual. 

 

“Are you alright?” he asked Dipper. Something about the man had been off all day. Odd since this was a huge deal for him and Ford’s scientific baby. Dreams being realized and all that. 

 

“M’fine.” he said with a half hearted smile. “Can we just go back to your place?”

 

“Sure.” replied Bill. Besides as soon as he got him away from prying eyes all the better.

 

On the way to his home Bill spoke about whatever. He glanced at Dipper when he got minimal conversation in return. Dipper had his head against the window and he looked to be shivering.

 

“You cold?” asked Bill as he turned up the heat. It was late September but the weather was holding well.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” replied Dipper when he noticed Bill’s action.

 

They made it back to the house without further conversation. Bill sat next to Dipper when he took a seat on the sofa. Dipper instantly moved to start unbuttoning Bill’s shirt with shaky fingers

 

“Woa kid. Someone is eager tonight.” Bill was surprised when Dipper smashed his hot lips to his. Overly hot. 

 

Bill gently pushed Dipper away and it nearly broke his heart when the brunette feebly reached for him. “Why are you pushing me away? Isn’t this what you want? Don’t you want me?”

 

He was used to Dipper being emotional but this was excessive. “Don’t be stupid, of course I want you.” He put his hand to Dipper’s forehead and as he suspected it was hot to the touch. “But not like this. Your burning up. What's the matter with you?” 

 

“I dunno I feel weak and I’m cold..so cold, and my muscles hurt.” He leaned into Bill still sniffling.

 

“Jeez kid. I’m no doctor, but I think you have the flu. How long has this been going on.” He placed his arm around Dipper’s shoulder.

 

“A couple days. Are you mad at me?” He looked up at Bill with large watery brown eyes.

 

“Only for going to work, and then for trying to please me when you are sick and should be in bed resting. You look like you're going to collapse and I’m surprised you didn’t pass out at some point. Honestly what’s going through that thick skull of yours?”

“I couldn’t leave Ford by himself to deal with everything going on with the project right now. And I didn’t want you to be disappointed with me if I couldn’t take care of your needs. I like us being exclusive...and I don’t want you going to someone else.”

 

Bill felt his heart twist, and Dipper only pained him more as he continued to speak.

 

“I mean we still can. I know I’m sick, but we don’t have to kiss and you’ve had your flu vaccine, right? I won’t be that energetic but you can still get what you need.” 

 

“Do you even take me for a man? Jeez you are painting me as quite the demon. The only thing I need from you right now is for you to shut up and let me take care of you.” He kissed Dipper’s forehead. And then got up and handed Dipper the remote.  “Find something you want to watch. I’ll be right back.”

 

Dipper settled on reruns of Duckdective and watched it mindlessly, still shivering uncontrollably.  

 

Bill returned shortly after with a blanket and pillow under his arm, a bottle of water in one hand, and a glass filled with a murky brown liquid in the other. The latter he held out to Dipper, which the brunette took.

 

“Drink up, it’ll knock the virus right out of you. Just chug it down, don’t think about the taste.” Bill said while placing the water bottle on the end table and coming to sit next to Dipper.

 

Dipper did as he was told and sputtered around the liquid that burned his throat. “eww, what was that, theraflu or something?” He asked as he drew his feet up on the couch and leaning into Bill nestled himself between the taller man’s legs. Bill tool the glass from him and handed him the water.

 

“You think I would keep that shit in my house?” he laughed as he leaned back against the armrest, pulling dipper to lay on his chest, and fluffed the blanket out over them. “It’s a natural remedy. Hot toddy to be exact.”

 

“Of course you would use alcohol to treat a cold.” He turned to lay on his stomach and scooted down so his head was on Bill’s chest. Dipper couldn’t help but snuggle into Bill’s warmth and comfort. He may feel physically terrible, but being with Bill like this made him feel good. He wished they could have more moments like this. He sighed. But that wasn’t what Bill wanted from him. It was ok though he didn’t expect something deeper to evolve between someone as charismatic and unattainable as Bill, and someone as ordinary and awkward himself. He was lucky to have this moment and lucky to have Bill at all, for as long as it lasted. Once Bill was out of his ‘nerd phase’ or whatever Dipper wouldn’t have him at all. 

 

Bill didn’t say anything else as Dipper settled back into silence. He let the younger man rest and watch his TV show. His one arm draped across Dipper’s back, holding him snugly, while he carded though fever dampened curls with his free hand. Minutes passed and Bill was happy to find the brunette’s violent shivers were subsiding. He liked to think it was due to his administrations. That or the Hot Toddy. Bill let his mind wander, though most thoughts concerned Dipper. Alright, the brunette consumed all of his thoughts. He had been struggling with his feelings over the man for months and finally on this single night of doing nothing but snuggling he came to a conclusion.  

 

Eventually Dipper Feel asleep and his light snores prompted Bill to look at his watch. 11:00 pm. It was early yet. Bill usually brought Dipper home around two or three in the morning. He never stayed out and he had told Bill that Ford would be suspicious if he didn’t come home. Seeing as he had time Bill was perfectly content to lay with the sleeping man. He didn’t want to disturb the pleasant weight on his chest, nor lose the heartbeat that he could feel beating rhythmically against his abdomen. Not now and not in several hours. He decided to text Mabel. Yes he had time he thought as he hugged Dipper to him. Plenty of time.

 

*******

 

“Bill wake up.” Dipper tried to squirm his way out of the blond’s death hold that had him locked in place. “Let go. Seriously Bill.”

 

The blond opened one sleepy golden eye to peek at Dipper. Bill smirked and then opened his blue eye as well to get a better look at his Pinetree’s adorable mad face. ‘Why ever would I let you go.”

 

“Because It’s past nine in the morning.” Replied Dipper as if it was obvious.

 

“And.”

 

“And I should have been home hours ago.” Whined Dipper in exasperation, his body still trying to wiggle away in a way that Bill found delightful.

 

“Relax PineTree, we have all the time in the world. They think you spent the night at Mabel’s.”

 

Dipper stilled. “Why would they think that?”

 

“Because I asked her to tell your uncles that.” Said Bill with a grin before he tried to pull Dipper in for a kiss.

 

Bill was disappointed when Dipper covered his own mouth and shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Why ever not? Is that any way to treat the man who took care of you when you were sick.” He finally let go of Dipper who took the chance to sit up and away from Bill.

 

“That is exactly why. I probably have stale sick breath.” He did not want to gross Bill out.

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders “Guess your going to have to leave a toothbrush here from now on.”

 

“You're pushing the boundaries of our agreement. You are starting to act like I’m your boyfriend.” Said Dipper jokingly.

 

Bill sat up and cracked his neck, it was a bit sore from sleeping with his head at an odd angle. “You make it sound like a bad thing.”

 

Dipper’s eyebrows met in a ‘V” and he pursed his lips “Not a bad thing..just...are you…”

 

“Yes Dipper.” Bill cut into the hesitation. “I want you to be my boyfriend. Not just a guy I fuck. Not just some guy who provides a good conversation. Not just a guy I snuggle with and take care of when he is sick. I want all of it. I want all of you….are you crying?”

 

“What? No.” said Dipper, tears visibly filling his eyes.”Ok, yes. I just cry sometimes when I’m really happy.”

 

Bill put his arms around Dipper “Like when we watch those chick flicks you like.”

 

“I don’t cry at them, nor like them.” squeaked Dipper

 

“Yes you do.” Bill kissed the crown of Dipper’s head.

 

“Yes I do.” Dipper conceded, melting into Bill’s hold.

 

“So this means we’re a couple?”

 

“Yes Bill.”

 

“I can’t wait to see the look on Ford’s face when we tell him.”

 

“Oh. Can we, like, hold off on that for a while?”

 

“What, why?” Bill took one look at Dipper’s face. “Fine we can tell him when you are ready.”

 

Dipper hugged Bill tightly “Thanks. You’re the best boyfriend already.”

 

**Part 6**

Mabel sat in a high stool at the kitchen island and sipped at her third glass of wine as Bill finished preparing Dinner. Dipper had insisted on cooking but Bill had to make something from scratch after Dipper apparently misread the directions and ended up with something inedible.

 

As Dipper set the dining room table Bill couldn’t help but ask Mabel, “How did he grow up working at Stan’s restaurant for years and not learn how to cook in all that time.”

 

Mabel giggled, a little tipsy. “Poor Susan she tried so hard to teach him, but he got kicked out of the kitchen after nearly setting it on fire. He was only allowed to buss tables after that and then waiter once he was older.”

 

Bill took a sip of wine from Mabel’s glass. “Forget poor Susan. Poor me! I fear my kitchen fares no better. As the adoring boyfriend I have to eat the abominations he calls meals and do it with a loving smile.”

 

The pair laughed.

 

“You two do know I can hear you, right?” Dipper said from the dining room that shared an open floor plan with the kitchen. He made his way to Bill “Also you may have tried my cooking, but you never fail to tell me how awful it is every time.” 

 

“True but I still do it with a smile.” Bill grabbed Dipper by the waist and pulled him close. “Besides isn’t honestly the foundation of every relationship?” He gave Dipper a quick, chaste, kiss on the lips. “Ok, ok. How about this for honesty. Your cooking creations taste terrible, but you are delicious.” 

 

Dipper swatted Bill’s shoulder as the blond moved away to take the chicken from the oven.

“How much have you had to drink?”

 

“Not enough to botch our dinner, unlike you who did it sober. Quite a feat really.”

 

“Your a jerk.” Dipper laughed.

 

“No, I’m hilarious. And Dinner is done.” he said as he plated the chicken, and then shoved the bowl of roasted vegetables into Dipper’s hands.

 

“Mabel love do you mind grabbing that basket of bread and the bottle of wine.” Asked Bill as he headed towards the dinning room.

 

“Sure” she said grabbing the items and followed the couple to sit at the table.

 

She watched Bill kiss her brother on the cheek which made him blush.

 

“You two are so cute, and so in love. When are you going to tell everyone.”

 

“That’s all up to PineTree.” Said Bill making his plate.

 

“Dip! It’s been four months since you officially started dating. What is the hold up? Grunkle Ford still?”

 

“What do you mean still? Ford hates Bill. Even threatened him before. Ford thinks he’s just some conceited suit, who only cares about money and serving his own needs.”

 

“Sounds like Ford has me pegged pretty accurately.” The blond chuckled to himself

 

“Bill!” the twins chimed in unison. 

 

“Look.” continued Mable “Maybe there's some truth to that, but Stan is kind of the same way and Ford loves his brother. Stan is a lovable crook. Bill is a lovable Jerk. I think if you're just honest with Ford he’ll understand. Anyway it’s not really about Ford. This is about you and Bill and being in love. You two are crazy for each other. If Ford can’t accept his that’s his problem.”

 

“Yeah, but, it’s Ford. He is more than just our Grunkle. I work with him, he is my business partner, my mentor, my lifelong idol...I need him to accept us.” Dipper sighed and poured himself his first glass of wine for the evening.

 

“Ok. Then if he doesn’t want to accept it, make him see why he should. I don’t think he want’s to lose you anymore than you do him. But first you need to tell him.”

 

“I know, I’m just not ready yet.” said Dipper quietly

 

“What a surprise.” Bill said dryly.

 

“Let’s not talk about this anymore.” Said Dipper, starting to get upset. “Bill you're leaving tomorrow for a whole month. Can’t we have a nice night?” 

 

Bill looked down at Dipper, his brown eyes large and pleading. The blond would always give in to that pouty face. “Sure Pine Tree, whatever you want.” Then to Mabel “So I guess he’s sleeping at your place again shooting star.” 

 

Mabel laughed knowing that he meant she was the cover while Dipper slept over Bill’s. “If I have any more to drink I think I’ll be sleeping at Mabel’s place too.”

 

After Dinner Mabel helped Bill clean up while Dipper was sent out for icecream. Bill was a health nut but he knew the twins had a penchant for sweets. He had meant to buy something, but had ran out of time.

 

“You really don’t have to help me clean up.” said Bill. “You are my guest, go watch some TV or something.”

 

“Oh please, I don’t mind. Besides I have been over so much recently that I’m hardly a guest. It’s really nice of you and Dipper to invite me over all the time.”

 

“I invite you over. Dipper refuses to move in with me or tell anyone about us, so he is just as much a guest as you and as such has no inviting authority.”

 

Mabel laughed “Be patient with Dipper. I know he loves you more than anything. We will just have to keep working on him. Gentle pushes ya know?”

 

“Gentle pushes, sure.” Bill parroted as he formulated an idea.  _ Or not so gentle,  _ he thought to himself with a grin.

 

**Part 7**

 

It was still early when Dipper entered his office. He sat at his desk and looked through his phone to see if he missed any messages from Bill, who should be back later today. Dipper couldn’t wait to see the blond. He missed his teasing, his conversation, his companionship and of course his body. Bill was insatiable and as often as he demanded sex he had turned Dipper into a bit of an addict. A month was a long time to go from several times a week to nothing at all.  The dark and lonely nights often found him touching himself while thinking of his golden skinned boyfriend. 

 

Dipper wondered if Bill fared any better, however he didn’t really know as their contact had been extremely limited. When Bill went away for business he didn’t seem to have much time for Dipper. Bill said that was because his schedule was jam packed so he could get home to Dipper all the quicker, but it didn’t make him feel better. The brunette had a poor image of himself when it came to his place in romantic relationships and he couldn’t help but doubt that Bill could love him enough to not stray. 

 

Just as Dipper confirmed there were no texts from Bill his phone buzzed and his new e-mail notification popped up. Was he coming to the office today? Dipper noticed excitedly the e-mail was addressed only to him. Maybe Bill was sending directives for him like he used to do before they were dating. He was rather disappointed when the message simply read that he would be in for a client meeting around mid morning to discuss Toyota design options for their fuel cell.

 

Curiously another e-mail popped up addressed to the whole office. Dipper blanched as he read it. 

 

_ Heya Pine Tree, _

__

_ I hope you missed me. I missed you. I’ve been having the weirdest sex dreams about us during our abstinence. I’ll have to tell you about them later, might have to try some of the stuff out.   _

 

_ Remember those frilly red panties I told you to keep in your desk drawer? Put them on. After the meeting we can get acquainted in your office before we head back to my place for an all night fuck fest. Good thing it’s a Friday, because you are not going to be able to walk straight for a couple of days when I am through with you. _

 

_ Also I have a surprise for you. It’s a real shocker. _

 

_ Bill _

  
  


“Oh no! OhNoOhNoOhNo.” Dipper panicked running his hands through his hair. 

 

How on earth did Bill mess up the contacts. He started pacing the floor nervously. Everyone in office saw that e-mail or would by the end of the day. Bill could retract it, right? Dipper tried calling Bill, but of course he didn’t pick up. he just finished leaving a message when there was a harsh pounding knock at the door before Ford let himself in. 

 

Dipper had never seen his uncle look so angry. His cheeks were flushed red in rage and his expression was murderous. He slammed the door behind him, making Dipper jump, and then stomped his way over to the brunette. Stopping inches in front of his nephew he crossed his arms. “Please tell me that e-mail was a joke.”

 

The brunette was silent for a moment as he tried to form coherent words. “It’s..well...maybe.”

 

“Maybe?” huffed Ford “What do you mean maybe? Dipper don’t talk to me like I’m stupid. Maybe is not an appropriate answer in this situation.”

 

“Bill is making jokes in the e-mail but, like, parts of it are true.”

 

Ford ran his hand down his face in frustration, dislodging his glasses slightly “Are you having physical relations with the bastard?”

 

Dipper narrowed his eyes at his uncle. It was Ford’s choice to like Bill or not, however Dipper would not stand for unfounded name calling.  “I am not having sexual relations with any bastard that I know of.”

 

Ford looked relieved until Dipper continued “I am however having sexual relations with my boyfriend Bill, if that is who you are referring to.” Dipper sighed the hostility leaving his voice. “look, Grunckle Ford, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s just I was afraid to tell you because of this scenario exactly.  I know you don’t like Bill and some of your reasons, for not doing so are justified. Heck, he would admit as much himself. But, if you just gave him a chance and really got to know him like I do I think you would find he’s not so bad. You would see the reasons I fell in love with him.”

 

“Love, Dipper? Is that what he told you to get you in bed. That he loves you? The man is not capable of love. The only thing he loves is money and power and serving his own needs. He’s using you. Dipper you are a smart, sweet genuine boy who deserves to be loved, but what Bill see’s is someone who is gullible, submissive and controllable. The words in his e-mail prove that. He is demanding and imposing. At no point does he tell you he loves you. I’m sorry to tell you this...I just don’t want to see you hurt. Dipper over the years I’ve watched you get your heart broken more times than I could bear to see. And not heartbroken like Mable after each silly fling. The kind where after careful deliberation you finally offer your heart and soul only to have it returned crushed. What this guy could do to you would pale the others in comparison.”

 

Dipper was trying his hardest to hold back tears. Was Ford right? When had Bill ever told him I love you. Dipper said it all the time, but Bill hardly said it at all. But no, he and Bill had gone through so much together to get to where they were. Ford was wrong. He had to be. “At one point I would have agreed. Our relationship started out purely physical, but that’s not the case anymore. Bill loves me.” Wet ribbons of tears were now streaking down his cheeks.

 

The man himself walked through the door before Dipper had declared his last three words. “Of course I do.”

 

“You!” Ford charged and punched Bill in the face, hitting nose and mouth in one fell swoop. 

 

“Bill.” Dipper reached Ford and grabbed his arm before he could hit Bill again. “Ford, stop! Please.” 

 

All things considered Bill took the hit pretty good. He stumbled back without falling and righted himself quickly. His nose was bleeding and when his tongue darted out it was apparent Ford’s first had caused Bill’s teeth to rip the inside of his mouth open. “Guess you got Dipper’s message.” Bill said nonchalantly as he pulled out a (mostly) decorative handkerchief to wipe at the blood smeared on his face. 

 

“Me and everyone in the office.” Ford growled “What do you have to say for yourself?” 

 

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper as snuggled against his side for comfort. “Oops?”

 

Ford huffed in irritation. “Forget about the e-mail. How do you expect me to allow this?”

 

“You don’t need to allow anything. Dipper is an adult.” 

 

“I’m his uncle. I helped raise him after his parents died. Provided him with the education to make him the smart successful young man he is today. Unfortunately I couldn’t teach him to be smart enough to stay away from people like you. I can’t sit idly by and let someone take advantage of him.”

 

“If you only knew the half of it.” Bill Chortled thinking back about how this all started.

 

Dipper pinched his ribs, letting him know he wasn’t helping. “I swear. Bill is not taking advantage of me. Can’t you trust me? Trust my decisions? Bill’s right, I’m an adult. I know you don’t want to see me get my heart broken, but even if it does, it’s my heart to give.”

 

Dipper could tell Ford’s resolve was weakening as his facial features softened out of it’s scowl.

 

“Not to mention Sixer, you are being ridiculous. All of your fears are completely irrational because I love Dipper.”

 

“Then prove it.” Ford said.

 

“Fine. Dipper?” he said looking down at the shorter man. “I was going to do this later and in a completely more romantic way, so you can blame Ford later when you have no awesome tale to tell, but..” He pulled a black ring box from his suit pocket “will you be mine forever in marriage or whatever it is people do these days?”

 

Dipper looked, with wide eyes,  at the gold band with a single inlaid trilliant diamond before holding out his hand “Yes.” He whispered through fresh tears.

 

Bill slid the ring onto Dipper’s finger. “Are these happy tears?”

 

“They are manly tears.” he hiccuped.

 

Bill laughed “You are adorable.”

 

Ford made his way to the door a bit uncomfortable at the lovers display of affection. though he had to admit it seemed genuine from both sides. “I know when I’ve been beat.”  before leaving he said one last thing to Bill. “I don’t care how good you are do Dipper, one wrong move, or you break his heart you are dead.”

 

Bill nodded “If I break his heart, you have my permission to kill me.” 

 

With that said Ford left.

 

“Mabel is going to freak.” Dipper said as he examined how perfect the ring looked on his thin finger. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. “Did you misdirect those e-mails on purpose.”

 

Bill smiled wolfishly “Am I that transparent?”

 

Dipper hit Bill’s arm “Why did you make it so explicit? Everyone saw it. You had to know it would make Ford so fired up.”

 

“I wanted everyone to know how much and in what ways I love you and I just like to mess with people.”

 

“You are such a jerk.” Dipper’s words held no malice.

 

“A loveable Jerk.” Bill said using Mabel’s description of him.

 

Dipper replied with a press of lips to Bill’s mouth. Their kisses became more heated as they made their way to the leather sofa. Reaching it they separated for a moment and Bill decided to ask, “Did you ever get a chance to put on those red panties.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I like the idea of Stan and Susan as a couple.


	3. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A college roommate AU. Complete Sin.
> 
> Masturbation happens. Sex Happens.

The door slamming shut woke Dipper, but not enough to jolt him. He opened his soft brown eyes and they darted over to the glaring red numbers on his alarm clock. 2:30 am. Great. Without moving from his spot he let his gaze roam over the dark room, but his vision hadn’t yet adjusted. Even so he could tell by the wet kissing sounds that his roommate had brought a guest home. After a few bumping and rattling noises it was obvious the two found their way to Bill’s bed, if the noisy springs of the mattress didn’t give it away.

 

Dipper screwed his eyes shut and tried to will himself back to sleep before the moaning started. No luck. It’s like his ears were extra sensitive and trying to make up for his current lack of sight. He could hear every rustle of clothes as they were removed and dropped to the floor. Even the smallest of kisses left on supple skin and barest hint of a whine from needy lips sounded sinfully loud. He tried not to create an image for the sound of the condom package being ripped open and unrolled onto a swollen cock. He failed miserably. 

 

“Shouldn’t we get under the covers?” said a quiet unfamiliar male voice. 

 

Dipper could hear what he assumed was lube being squirted from a bottle. It was confirmed when soft squelching sounds were accompanied by quiet moans. 

 

“Nah, it’s cool.” Bill said, his voice husky with lust.

 

IT’S NOT COOL! Dipper screamed internally. 

 

“W-what if..your r-roomate..ahhh...wakes up.” The mystery person panted out through their pleasure.

 

“He sleeps like a dead man. Nothing wakes him up.” Bill said to the moaning man.

 

Just the opposite was true. Dipper was a fitful sleeper and woke up often during the night. In Bill’s defense however Dipper never got out of bed when he woke. As a college freshman and having been intimidated by Bill when they first met he was afraid of disturbing the other with his nocturnal wakings. So he laid in bed, awake, but pretending to sleep; wishing he was asleep. Especially at moments like this when he could hear the slick sound of Bill’s lubed up dick sliding into a stranger’s asshole. Two moans permeated the room with the insertion.

 

God he hated Bill. Who was he kidding? He didn’t. Not at all. In fact, just the opposite. He was infatuated, enamoured, and dare he say in love? Yes, in love. He didn’t know when it happened, but he, Dipper Pines the ugly, chess playing, nerd, was in love with none other than Bill Cipher, the popular, lacrosse playing, heart throb. 

 

It was the fates cruel joke that he be placed with the golden Junior as a roommate. At first Dipper had been terrified at having Bill as a roommate. People like Bill had made fun of him and beat him up in highschool. Sure Bill teased him relentlessly but he was nice and even invited him out with his friends, which Dipper always declined. He liked to party a bit too much, and often came home drunk, but Bill made sure he never brought the party to the dorm. Somehow he maintained good grades and Dipper found that Bill was smart and they often had educated conversations that Dipper enjoyed. By the end of their first semester he and Dipper had become good friends and were relatively comfortable with each other. Too comfortable Dipper thought with a frown as naked bodies slapped against each other, and unfamiliar moans mixed with the growls and grunts that Dipper had memorized. 

 

Dipper tried to tell himself Bill’s sounds did not turn him on, but his erect penis told him otherwise. Why did he have to be in love with Bill and subjected to the torture of listening to his lovemaking with other people? Thankfully it wasn’t as often as all that. This was only the fourth person he had brought home in a semester and a half, but he was likely to keep them around for a few weeks as he did the other three. If he followed his usual pattern he would bring them around once a weeks or so, for a month or two, and then break up with them. Well maybe not breakup, you would have to be dating in order to break up. 

 

He wondered offhandedly what this mystery person looked like; if they followed Bill’s usual type. He usually allowed Bill his privacy, as much as was possible anyway, during his lovemaking but Dipper couldn’t contain his jealous curiosity. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark he wished he hadn’t opened his eyes as he couldn’t tear them from Bill’s prone form bent over some person receiving him from behind, on their hands and knees. Dipper was engrossed with the way Bill’s lithe body moved, and how his hard muscles worked beneath the taut skin. The expression on the blonde's face was both primal and beautiful in a savage way. How dipper wished to be the person that Bill slammed his cock into as his balls slapped against thier ass. He felt a bitter surge of envy at the sight of Bill’s hands, one gripping a shoulder and other wrapped around a hip drawing the other closer, possessing the stranger. 

 

Having finally taken note of the stranger, during his peeping, he could tell that the man had dark hair, probably brown, and a soft effeminate profile. He was thin and shorter than Bill, but probably taller than Dipper. He was slightly built, more toned than muscular. His ivory skin appeared white in the near blackness of the room. Yup, Bill’s usual type. Not at all unlike Dipper. If only he wasn’t so ugly and scrawny, he might have a change with Bill. In fact he could almost see himself in place of the stranger under Bill.

 

Dipper knew he should close his eyes and allow Bill his...modesty. But instead he watched and imagined that Bill was touching him and making those noises because of his tight hole clamped around his dark, throbbing dick. He could feel precum leak out his his aching cock that he was unable to ease in fear of being caught. He watched with guilty humiliation as Bill’s hips became erratic and stuttered to a stop. 

 

Both parties climaxed with drawn out sinful noises and collapsed onto the bed, the springs squeaking in protest. It was quiet, aside from heavy, slowing breaths as the couple’s heart rates returned to normal.

 

“You should probably go so my roommate doesn’t wake up to a surprise.” Bill said plainly.

 

“O-oh, ok.” Dipper noted the beautiful brunette sounded disappointed.

 

He supposed the stranger was hoping Bill would let them stay the night. Dipper could have chuckled at the thought. No one was that romantically important to Bill.

 

After the stranger got dressed and left Dipper was hoping that Bill would get a shower so that he could take care of the painful problem between his legs. Dipper was never that lucky. 

 

Bill pulled off his condom tied it in a knot and tossed it into the trash can. It hit the inside of the metal trashbin with a wet thud. The blond pulled on his underwear and laid in bed, humming some random tune contently. He laid on his side facing Dipper’s side of the room.

 

Dipper pretended to roll over in his sleep. This was going to be a rough night. Fuck blue balls.

 

****

Bill groaned when his phone alarm went off. “Fucking hell.” he grated out as he half sat up, stretching his arm out and feeling his desk for his cell. Finding it he flopped back onto his bed and switched the alarm off before tossing the phone on his bed. 

 

“Why did I choose an 8:00 am class?” Bill whinned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the palms of his hands. “You think I would have learned better by now.” He rolled back on his side and looked at Dipper who was studiously doing class work on his free day. Why the boy got up so early on a day when he had no classes was beyond him. 

 

“That or you would have learned not to stay out all hours of the night when you have an early class the next day.” Dipper replied without looking up from his work.

 

“But Pine Tree Thursdays are college night at Skull Fracture and drinks were half price with your student ID. You should have came with me like I offered; so many hot people. We could have got your prude ass laid for sure.” Bill smirked when Dipper’s jaw twitched in annoyance.

 

“Well then I am glad declined. Meaningless sex with strangers is not my idea of a good time. It’s how people contract diseases.” Dipper kept his eyes glued to his notebook as his peripheral vision caught Bill sitting up, arching his back, and raising his arms high above his head in a feline like stretch. 

 

Bill grunted pleasureably as the vertebrae between his shoulder blades popped audibly. “That’s what condoms are for poindexter. Sex feels incredible. I don’t know what you have against it.”

 

“I don’t have anything against it. I just think it should be between two people who love each other. It should feel good not just in a physical sense but an emotional one too.”

 

“Ok, Romeo.” Bill grabbed a towel and ruffled his roommate's hair before heading to their bathroom for a quick shower. “Sex with someone I love. I’d like to try that sometime. But it probably won’t happen because of the other person. Unrequited love an all.”

 

“Bill is in love with someone. I wonder who...” Dipper said aloud to himself in hushed tones “Unrequited? Huh. Who wouldn’t love Bill?”  _ He’s perfect _ . He chewed on his pen thoughtfully and tried not to concentrate on the sound of the running water that eluded to a very naked Bill. He tried not to imagine his nude body in the steamy room as hot streams of water dripped down his sun kissed chest, between the lines of his abs, and to his nether regions. He tried not to think about last night and how Bill’s body moved while he fucked. How his skin glistened in the dark with a thin sheen of sweat.  “Dipper get it together.” He told himself as he readjusted the hardening arousal in his pants. He did not need another painful repeat of the previous night. 

 

He reached for his phone and jacked his headphones in. Hopefully some Babba would help distract him from sinful thoughts and help him concentrate on his task instead. Music usually helped him to zone out and focus on homework.

 

When Bill was done he noted that Dipper had his headphones on which meant he was in the study zone. It was so cute, the way he subtly bobbed his head to the music and sang under his breath. Disco girl, Bill determined as he made out a few random words. He decided not to bother him anymore this morning as he dressed. He had to book it anyway if he wanted to get to class on time. Before he left he pulled the left earcup away from Dipper’s head and leaned down to whisper hotly in his ear. “I’m done at 12:00 pm. Don’t eat, I’ll bring us lunch back.”  His lips brushed the shell of Dipper’s ear as he spoke and Bill couldn’t keep but smirk at how rigid his roommate became. Like a deer caught in head lights. So adorable.

 

Bill jogged to class in record speed, making it to school just in time, when everyone was filing out of the classroom he was trying to get into.

 

“What’s going on?” Bill asked a classmate, halting them with a soft touch to their arm.

 

The girl he had stopped blushed furiously at the attention. “Class is cancelled. Professor Millstein’s wife just went into labor.”

 

“Man, looks like I rushed here for nothing.” He dismissed the girl with a nod and a sultry smile. “Thanks, for the info.” Well at least he could take his time getting back to the dorms. 

 

Maybe he would play that Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons nerd game with Dipper that he always swore was so awesome. He wondered if he could convince Dipper to involve alcohol into the game somehow.

 

********

Dipper had tried to do his work, he really did, but Cipher remained in his head long after he had left for school. He essentially had a boner since Bill had been in the shower and his continued lewd thoughts for the last thirty minutes did nothing to help matters. He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. His roommate’s current class was a three hour lab, would it really be so wrong to take some of that time to relieve himself? Of course not, but doing so while thinking of your uninterested best friend, probably.

 

Being that the wooden desk chair was so uncomfortable Dipper moved himself to his bed and laid flat on his back. He brought his phone with him and kept his headphones on. The music would help to drown out his shameful sounds of pleasure. Bill would be so disgusted to know Dipper watched him having sex with someone else and that he was now masterbating while thinking of him. It humiliated Dipper that he had sunk so low, but he couldn’t help himself. If he couldn’t make Bill love him in real life, at least he could pretend he did in his fantasies.

 

He chewed his lower lip bitterly and plunged his hand under the waistband of his shorts and underwear to grasp his arousal. He gasped at the overdue contact and started to stroke himself as he thought about naked golden skin, blond hair and heterochromatic eyes of sapphire and amber.

 

********

 

It didn’t take Bill long to get back to the dorms, even with stopping at the local bakery to get Dipper’s favorite doughnuts. He smirked thinking about the way Dipper always licked the remnants of the sugary sweet from his lips after devouring it. Walking into his room he closed the door behind him prepared to tell his roommate that he had brought him a treat when the words died on his lips.

 

The pale skin of Dipper’s abdomen peeked from beneath his shirt that rode up over his arm as a hand played with a nipple under the soft fabric. His other hand was is his pants and Bill caught quick glimpses of the head of his cock as he stoked the length. His hips bucked slightly into his hand as he pleasured himself. The brunettes eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed red. He chewed on his plump, pink lower lip as short quick breaths escaped the parting. Forget the doughnuts Dipper was positively delicious. Bill licked his lips, so badly wanting to taste him. 

 

What was he thinking? Dipper didn’t feel that way about him. He was immune to his charms and never responded to his endless flirting other than to tell him to shut up or to stop being stupid. What was he doing? He should be turning around and walking back out the door to let Dipper masterbate in private. Instead he was watching him like some pervert. But god, how he wanted to see the cock that kept poking out from Dippers shorts. He shook his head. This was wrong, he was wrong. 

 

Bill’s hand was on the doorknob, about to leave, when he heard Dipper call out his name. Fuck! Had he been caught? He turned back around prepared to make excuses, but Dipper still had his eyes closed and was still beating away on his dick. Was his PineTree having a sexual fantasy about him? He dropped his bag and walked to his desk, pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer. He paused before making his way to Dipper, his confidence wavering. There were a lot of Bills, Dipper wasn’t necessarily having a fantasy about him. Even if Dipper was imagining him, it didn’t mean he was ready to have sex with him right now. Having something happen in a dream vs. real life were two very different things. He shrugged out of his shirt. Only one way to find out, right?

 

Dipper’s eyes shot open and he ripped his headphones off when he felt the bed dip from added weight and felt someone hover over him. “B-Bill-what are you doing here?” He squeaked. Bill was on his hand and knees, straddling over him, but not pressing his weight into him.

 

“Call my name and I shall appear.” Bill said, pushing Dipper back down as he tried to sit up.

 

“Oh god this is so embarrassing.” Mortified, Dipper covered his face with his hands. “Please don’t tease me. You can get up now.” Why wasn’t his stupid erection going away?

 

“Why? This is obviously where you want me. Forget the fantasy and let me please you in the flesh.” Bill leaned down and kissed the back of Dipper’s hands.

 

Dipper spread his fingers to look at Bill. Why did he have have to be so beautiful? And did he, Dipper, have to be so wanton right now? He didn’t want to have meaningless sex with Bill. Well, only meaningless on the one side. Bill was clearly in it for the physical pleasure, but it would make his unrequited love for Bill so much worse. But his head was clouded with lust and desire for release that he had been so close to. His hands fell from his face and he wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. 

 

The blond met him halfway for a soft press of lips. Bill ran his tongue along the slight part of Dipper’s mouth, which he opened obediently. They tasted each other’s mouth with a slow ebb and flow of tongues. The kiss soon turned hungrier and Dipper complied to letting Bill explore his mouth with roaming tongue that found teeth, the back of his throat and everything inbetween. Dipper ran his hands through Bill’s hair in a way that set his veins on fire. He needed more of Dipper. 

 

Bill sat up and pulled on the hem of Dipper’s shirt. The brunette arched his back enough off the bed for Bill to get the tee over his head. Bill dropped the shirt to the floor and let his hands feel the naked skin of Dipper’s torso, up the ribs and softly over the sensitive nipples. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

 

“Shut up.” Dipper said, thinking Bill was making fun of his small, bony frame.

 

“With pleasure.” he replied laying down and putting his full weight on Dipper. 

 

Their naked chests rubbed sensuously together and Dipper let out a small whine when Bill sucked on an earlobe. Dipper’s hands ghosted up and down Bill’s back as the blond left a series of kisses along his Pinetree’s jawline and down his neck. Dipper cried out when teeth caught his collarbone. Bill laughed into the pale throat. God he loved Dipper’s noises. He never imagined how adorable he would sound while making out. 

 

Dipper bit his lip and mewled when Bill took a nipple in his mouth and sucked the nub gently while his other nipple was stimulated with a circling thumb. Bill stayed there for a few minutes just enjoying how Dipper ground against him in response. Moving on he left open mouth kisses between the freshman’s ribs and down his abdomen. When his lips made it to the waist of Dipper’s shorts he sat up and removed them and the underwear. The boy shivered as the cool air brushed his leaking cock. 

 

Bill gave Dipper a few slow strokes that made the boy moan. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum onto his fingers. He looked down at Dipper as he licked the percum from his hand. The brunette blushed fiercely in response, much to Bill’s delight. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get his throbbing cock out of his constricting pants.

 

Bill went to remove the offending garments but Dipper shyly reached out, touching Bill’s hand, stopping him. The blond looked at him questioningly. He hoped Dipper didn’t want to stop. 

 

“Can I do it for you?” asked Dipper quietly.

 

The junior nodded and let the younger boy take control. Dipper first ran his hands down the bronze chest before reaching down and unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them and the underwear to Bill’s knees. He sat back on his butt so Dipper could pull them from his legs. 

 

Up close and in the full light of day Bill’s manhood was even more amazing. Dipper was a little nervous as it was a bit large, but it was a beautiful shape with the perfect color. He wanted to worship Bill’s cock. He wanted to pleasure Bill. 

 

Leaning down the brunette took the dark appendage into his mouth. It was smooth and silky against his tongue and he wanted more. He lowered himself until Bill’s pulsing cock hit the back of his throat. He began bobbing his head up and down doing his best to roll his tongue around the head. His hand joined his mouth, clenching at what his lips couldn’t reach. Dipper hoped Bill wasn’t disappointed that he couldn’t deep throat. He didn’t have a lot of experience having only given blowjobs to two other men, and only a handful of times on top of that.

 

It seemed Bill was enjoying himself if his throaty moans and his hands fisting Dipper’s hair were any indication. Bill thrust his hips slightly into warm mouth. He tried not to at all, but it felt so good. So damn good. “S-stop.” Bill said as he pushed Dipper off his swollen cock.  “Fuck” he panted out, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat and cool the heat in his lower abdomen.

 

Dipper looked crestfallen. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked wiping the drool from his chin with the back of his hand.

 

“No kid, the opposite...I was about to blow my load..but I want to cum inside of you.”

 

“What about the condom?” Dipper asked. Squirming a bit under the strain of his aching cock, twitching in response to the thought of Bill’s cum coating his insides.

 

“I don’t want to use one. I’ve used them with every other partner, so it should be fine. And we both know you're good. Is that ok?”

 

Dipper was hesitant, but he really wanted to feel Bill and not some rubbery condom. “Y-yeah. I want it too.”

 

Bill found the bottle of lube that had gotten lost under a fold in the messed blanket. He coated his fingers. He kissed Dipper sweetly on the lips, their tongues intertwining for but a moment. “Lean back.” he said after pulling away.

 

Dipper did as he was told. He spread his legs in anticipation and breathed sharply when a finger breached his tight ring of muscle. 

 

“Relax” Bill told him as he slid the slick finger in and out.

 

“S-sorry” Dipper apologized. “I’ve only done this with one other person a couple of times and we were both inexperienced….Ahhhh.” Dipper cried out when Bill found something amazing inside of him.

 

Bill smiled at Dipper and added a second finger. “Good thing I am experienced. I am going to make you feel so good you're going to become addicted to me.” He scissored his fingers, stretching Dipper’s tight hole. He couldn’t wait to feel Dipper clenching on his dick like he was doing to his fingers right now. Bill added a third finger and aimed for Dipper’s prostate each time. The boy was becoming a panting mess, pushing his hips down on the appendages in his ass and Bill was enjoying every moment of it. Finally Bill removed his fingers and Dipper whinned.

  
  


“Bill...P-please..fill me.” Dipper requested, knees up, and spreading his legs further apart in invitation. 

 

Bill leaned over Dipper to grab a quick kiss, biting the boy’s lower lip as he pulled away. “Can’t deny that request with you looking so damn fuckable.” He sat back on his haunches and lubbed up his cock before lining it up with Dipper’s entrance. He moaned loudly when his head slipped past Dipper’s barrier. “You ok?” he asked placing his hands on the underside of Dipper’s knees, lifting his legs a bit.

 

Dipper shook his head. “It stings a little because your so big.”

 

“I’ll go slow.” He inched in further with a growl. “I...nnnn” another inch. “Promise it will feel” he sunk in further yet “better soon.” 

 

It took another few moments before Bill was finally sheathed and Dipper let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. “M-move..Please.” Dipper requested.

 

Bill obliged and thrusted slowly in and out gently, letting Dipper adjust. It burned a bit but the freshman decided that the friction was pleasant. This was how it was with his ex boyfriend. He supposed it was just how anal sex was until Bill hit the same spot his fingers had reached. But this...this was so much better. “B-Biilll” he cried out,  seeing stars. 

 

Dipper was so tight and warm. Bill had never experienced anything like it before. He had sex with over two dozen people and he always enjoyed it but holy fuck this was euphoric. Dipper’s body was heaven. It somehow became even better when Dipper rocked his hips to meet him halfway. 

 

Bill didn’t kiss Dipper, he wanted to watch the boy’s expression and witness the moans and whines slip from his lips as they matched his growls and grunts. Dipper’s hands fisted the sheets and he seemed just as content to watch Bill’s body move as he fucked him.

 

Just when Dipper thought it couldn’t get any better Bill grabbed his dick and pumped him in time with his trusts. Dipper only lasted another moment as the heat became unbearable. With a cry of Bill’s name on his lips he came onto Bill’s hand and his own stomach. Bill continued to thrust erratically and just as Dipper came down from his orgasm he could feel the cock inside him pulse out hot semen in pleasureable spurts. Bill slowed and came to a stop only when he was empty. The blond collapsed on top of Dipper. 

 

Bill didn’t pull himself from Dipper; he let himself go flaccid inside of his lover. Dipper played with Bill’s hair and as he felt cum drip out of him and down between the crevice of his cheeks the reality of what had just transpired sunk in. He began to cry.

 

The golden junior pulled out of Dipper and sat up alarmed. “ Did I hurt you?”

 

Dipper rolled on his side and faced the wall. He couldn’t look at Bill right now. “No..just go away. Please.”

 

“It was that bad?” Bill questioned and Dipper could hear the hurt in his voice.

 

“No. It was amazing.” Dipper hiccuped, his tears turning to sobs.

 

“Then what’s the matter?” Bill rubbed Dipper’s arm.

 

“You know how I feel about sex. You don’t love me, but I...Now everything is going to be weird between us.”

 

It took a moment for Dipper’s words to sink in. His heart fluttered and he felt lightheaded. “Remember when I told you I should try sex with someone I love?” 

 

Dipper didn’t say anything but Bill could tell he was listening. “Well I did, for the first time ever, and it was amazing. Best sex I ever had.”

 

“W-what?” Dipper turned back towards Bill. “Are you saying you love me?”

 

“Duh.” Bill hit his thigh, motioning for Dipper to sit on his lap and the brunette did so. “Honestly I thought it was obvious. The flirting, the teasing, and the fact that everyone I slept with had similar features to you.”

 

“Except they were way better looking than me.” Dipper hiccuped again as his tears settled down and he composed himself.

 

“Dipper I wish I could have gone to highschool with you so that I could have stopped whoever made you feel this way about yourself. You are the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent, talented person I know. I love you.” he kissed Dipper’s lips.

 

“I love you too.” Dipper said with a blush. “So are we dating now? Like you not going to sleep with anyone else?”

 

“Why would I, when I have everything I ever wanted in my arms right now.” he peppered Dipper’s cheeks with kisses. “And yes we are dating. But just so you know I will need sex at least...I dunno, once a week.”

 

Dipper moved to straddle Bill and he wiggled his hips over atop of the blond’s quickly hardening penis. “Oh, I think I can do better than that. Ready for round two?”

 

“God you really are the man of my dreams.” Bill’s breath hitched when his boyfriend kissed his neck. “I was going to suggest Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons, but yeah sex is a way better idea.”  
  
 


	4. Sold My Heart To The Highest Bidder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper is tricked into participating in a bachelor auction, for charity, he never imagines who would win the bid. But can Billionaire Bill Cipher win Dipper's heart with the date he has planned? They say money can't buy you love but it sure does help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to FamiliarFan as per prompt request.
> 
> It was supposed to be a bachelor auction A/U prompt, but it ended up half Coffee Shop A/U too because I didn't want the ending to feel forced. For that to happen I needed a way fro them to already know each other, hence the coffee shop.
> 
> Warnings: Vanilla smut, and light angst.
> 
> Notes: In this A/U Pacificia and Mabel are college friends. She only show's up for a moment and she doesn't really know Dipper
> 
> Dipper lives in a studio apartment because it's cheaper than living at the dorms.

It was technically morning but the sun had yet to peek above the horizon as Dipper met Wendy at ‘Red’s’ coffee cafe for his first day of work.

 

“Yo, Dipper.” Wendy called in greeting as she unlocked the door.

 

“Hey Boss.” The brunette boy returned with a shiver as a cold November city breeze snuck through his thin jacket.

 

“Boss! ugg I hate that word.” Wendy laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically,  as Dipper followed her into the dark shop. “We’re old friends, Wendy is fine. Besides nobody here calls me Boss.” The flights flickered to life after she flipped the switch.

 

Dipper had known that his childhood friend had gotten her associates in business and her certificate to be a licensed coffee roaster but, after losing touch with her, he had no idea that she had accomplished her dream, of owning a successful cafe, until he walked into her shop looking for job and a cup o Joe. Of course, as soon as the ginger found out he needed a job she took down the ‘Help Wanted’ sign and hired him on the spot.

 

The best part for Wendy was that Dipper was willing to do the early morning shift, that nobody else wanted to do, and start at 4:00 am with her to ready the shop for it’s 5:00 am opening. The coffee rush started at six but they had a steady stream of customers as soon as they opened the door. The hours were actually perfect for Dipper too. As an insomniac he was usually up that early anyway, and he was out by 9:00 am for his morning classes.  

 

Dipper yawned wide enough that his jaw cracked audibly as he tied the apron around his waist.

 

Wendy smirked. “Looks like somebody could use some coffee. As soon as the batch is done brewing I’ll give you the first cup.” She filled up a machine with her own brew. There was equipment in the back where she roasted her own raw beans.

 

“Sounds good.” The brunette couldn’t be more grateful to Wendy for giving him a job. He had been looking for one since he started school three months earlier. He may of had a full scholarship but it didn’t cover board, books and food. His parents always offered to take out loans to help, but they weren’t rich and with two kids in college, at the same time, their funds were limited. Dipper didn’t want to create a hardship for his parents no matter how much they said not to worry about it. Worrying was what Dipper did best. He had worried about going to a different college than is twin, though luckily they were in the same city, he worried about his grades, he worried about his parents helping out Mabel with her expensive art school, and he worried about being self sufficient. He wanted to be successful and show his mom and dad that they didn’t need to fret about him, especially since he had put them through so much in his younger years.

 

Preparing the shop was easy enough. Wendy handled the coffee and Dipper took care of the delivery of baked goods and placed them in the display case. The two chatted amiably while working until the rush started. Dipper felt he barely had time to breathe as he took orders, handled the register and packaged the breakfast foods. Time seemed to crawl to a stop though when the handsome blond took his place to order.

 

Dipper was transfixed when angled lips, curled at the corners in a perpetual smirk and set over perfectly white and straight teeth, asked for a: “Large, medium roast coffee. Make it black... ” The blonde looked the new hire over for a nametag. Finding none he settled on the pine tree charm hanging from one of the numerous twine, rubber, and leather rope bracelets that adorned his white wrists “Pinetree.”

 

“S-sure.” His eyebrows furrowed at the nickname but he said nothing as he stared into the mismatched gold and sapphire eyes. The most beautiful and interesting eyes he had ever seen on the most exotic man he had ever seen. “A-anything else?” He cursed at his nervous stutter. Dipper’s eyes followed the blond’s gaze as he looked down at a short gorgeous woman, with strawberry blond hair, as she messed with her phone. Dipper hoped she was a business associate and not a girlfriend. Not that it mattered. Not in any reality would he have a chance with the golden god in front of him (Usually he didn’t even stand a chance with someone mostly normal).  Heck, the man probably didn’t even swing that way.

 

“Large mocha latte with whipped cream and a sprinkle of cayenne...and a chocolate creampuff.” the woman replied without looking up from her phone. “Our 8:00am cancelled. That’s good we need to have a meeting with finance anyway.”

 

Bill nodded at his partner, but his attention was elsewhere. He watched the slender brunette as he collected and bagged the bakery treat. “How old do you think he is?” Bill asked Pyronica.

 

The woman placed her phone into her purse and looked up at the barista just as he turned around to take their order from the brew master. She noted the name of an ivy league college on the back of his tee shirt. “He looks like he’s fifteen, but since he’s in college, I dunno, maybe 18, 19? Either way he looks too young and innocent for you.”

 

“You make me sound some creepy old man.” Bill laughed “I’m barely pushing thirty.”

 

“You're not an old man, but you're still a creep. Leave the boy alone. This is the best coffee shop in the city and I don’t want to have to stop coming here because of you breaking one of the barista’s hearts.” She was also going to add the prices were decent for the quality, but it was a mute point as money was no obstacle for either of them.

 

They were both quiet as the brunette returned with the hot drinks and the creampuff.

 

“That’ll be twelve even.” Dipper tallied.

 

Bill gave the kid a twenty. “Keep the change.” He said with a wink. “You can use it for school.” He waved to Wendy on the way out. “See ya red.”

 

“See ya blondie.” She yelled after him.

 

Dipper kept his eyes on the tall, dark, stranger as he left the shop.

 

“So, uh, are you going to take my order.” the next patron asked as Dipper stared off into space.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry. What can I get you?” Dipper said with a blush.

 

“Somebody just fell hard.” Wendy laughed from behind him.

 

“W-what. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he told his friend as he gave her the next order.

 

“Oh, please. I know what it looks like when you have a crush on someone. I was on the receiving end of it before, remember?” Of course that was before Dipper realized he was gay. It should have been obvious even to himself, considering any girl he liked was the strong tom-boy type. “A word of caution though, that dude has a reputation for being just as cruel with hearts as he is with business.”

 

“You know him then?” he asked the ginger, taking the steaming espresso from her hand.

 

“Not perse. He’s been coming to the shop since the first day I opened, but regardless, if you live in this city long enough you're bound to learn about it’s most important people. Especially ones as infamous as the business demon, Bill Cipher.”

  
  


*******

**(A little over a year later.)**

 

Dipper woke, in puddle of his own drool, to the pounding of insistent knocking at the door of his small studio apartment. He lifted his head off his quantum physics book with a large yawn and wiped at his mouth. It was the last week of his Sophomore fall semester, before finals, and he realized he must have fell asleep studying.

 

“Dipper. Dipdop. Dippingsauce. Dipster.” Came his his sister’s muffled voice as she continued her relentless attack to his front door. He wasn’t expecting a visit from her.

 

“Mabel.” he said tiredly as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What? Your twin can’t bring her darling brother sustenance while she knows how hard he is studying for his nerd finals?” Mabel smiled widely, holding a pizza box and grocery bag filled with side salads, pit colas, and cannolis-for dessert.

 

“Seriously?” He asked, practically drooling at the smell of the hot pizza. “That’s really nice you Mabes.”

 

“Well I did just finish my semester yesterday. I would have came over uninvited then but I had to celebrate passing my classes with friends and shots.” She followed Dipper in and then helped her brother clear off his ridiculously cluttered desk so that they use it as a table. “I bet you haven’t been eating properly. You never did in highschool when we had a big test coming up.” Her twin’s stomach growled audibly to prove her point. “Just as I thought.”

 

The brunette boy shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed an extra chair for his sister. “I guess I’m just so focused I don’t think about things like eating. Plus until I see that I passed my exams with perfect scores my stomach is usually too twisted in knots to eat.”

 

“As if you’ve ever had anything besides a perfect score.” Mabel set up two paper plates with pizza and set out the salads and pit cola while Dipper grabbed them forks and napkins. Finally they were ready to eat.

 

Dipper housed his salad, talking with his mouth full. Something not unusual for either twin when they felt comfortable with their company  “It doesn’t happen by magic. Good grades comes from hard work.”

 

“Well sometimes you work too hard. You are going to make yourself sick. You barely eat. You barely sleep...at least you will have a break soon.” She started in on her own food.

 

“Sort of. I took up a short internship over the winter break and then I might temporarily pick up some extra hours at work, so I can make some extra money.” He stuffed his mouth full of pizza, moaning at the taste of the hot gooey cheese on his tongue.

 

Mabel shook her head. “There is more to life than studying and making money. All work and no play makes Dipper a dull boy. You need to go on a date or something.” Mabel paused in raising the pizza to her mouth when a lightbulb went off over her head. She took a bite of her food and chewed slowly to keep the smile from her face.

 

“That is the last thing I need if you want me to decompress over the break.” He guzzled some pita cola before eating more pizza. God, he was hungry. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate more than coffee, if that even counted as food. “ You know how bad I am on dates. I am stressed out the whole time, nothing but a bumbling, stuttering mess. It’s like my high IQ takes a nosedive whenever I’m in front of an, even remotely, good looking or interesting guy.”

 

“Ok, so no dates. How about just getting out and helping me for a good cause?” Mabel asked “It wouldn’t be for another two weeks, so your finals would be outta the way.”

 

“Does it involve hanging out with Grenda or Candy.” He asked warily. “You know how those girls scare me. They hit on me every time they see me even though they know I’m gay. Remember when Grenda threw herself on my lap? I thought my legs were broken.”

 

The female twin laughed, nearly spitting out her soda. “No, it does involve hanging out with them, though they will also be helping with the charity.  As you know I’m a volunteer for  the city's LGBT committee. I’m helping with a benefit to raise money for homeless LGBT youth that been have kicked out of their homes. The funding provides housing and necessities and helps the teens get through highschool and find jobs so that they can eventually support themselves.”

 

“You came here with dinner to trick me into working this didn’t you.” Dipper deadpanned, grabbing another slice of pizza.

 

“Am I that transparent.” Mabel tittered, thanking her lucky stars that Dipper came to the wrong conclusion. “So what do you say?”

 

“I’d be a dick if I refused to help a charitable cause, so count me in, I guess. What would I be doing, serving drinks or handing out tickets or something?”

 

“Something for sure. There are a lot of jobs that need to be filled, just make sure you wear your suit mom and dad got you for graduation.” Mabel told him as she finished off her slice.

 

A suit? He would most likely been serving then. He had worked for a catering venue when in high school so he was fine with that. “Ok, but I got that over a year ago. What if it doesn’t fit anymore? You know, freshman fifteen and all.”

 

“Dipper,” Mabel scoffed. “It will still fit. I am pretty sure you were the only freshman that lost 15 pounds instead of gaining it.” She pulled out the cannoli’s “So is it cool if I forge your name on the signup paperwork?”

 

“Yeah sure, whatever.” How bad could it be?

 

*******

**(Approx. Two weeks later)**

 

“Heya PineTree.” Bill said as he leaned on the counter. It was his turn to order.

 

Dipper blushed. “Hi B-bill.” curse his stupid stutter. He’d only seen the blond a couple days a week for over a year, you’d think he would have learned to control the damned nervous tick by now. “The usual?”

 

“Yup” Bill said popping the P. “Tell Red to sprinkle some extra cayenne pepper on Py’s latte. You know she likes it hot.”

 

“Sure.” he called the order over his shoulder to Wendy. “So where is Pyronica anyway?” Dipper asked as he grabbed a cream puff from the case.

 

Bill’s eyes followed the brunettes movements. “At the office. She is trying to get some stuff done early so we can be on time for a benefit gala we are attending tonight. You just used your question by the way so now it’s my turn.” A few weeks after meeting Dipper, Bill had come up with the idea to ask each other a question while they waited for Wendy to fulfill his order. Bill presented it like a game but it was his way to get the shy boy to open up to him. He had learned a lot about PineTree, but he was still a mystery that Bill wanted to crack. “Now lets see.” he was tapping his finger against his chin in thought when Dipper interrupted him.

 

“No, I asked a question about Pyronica not about you. I still have my question.”

 

“Yes, but she is my business partner and by extension it involves me...But because you are so interested in me I suppose you can have an extra question.” Bill grinned wolfishly.

 

“Interested...In you? I’m not..I mean...” Dipper cleared his throat. He hated how the blond could fluster him so easily. “Anyway, what benefit are you attending?”

 

“Some LBGT thing. The cause is very personal to me and I support what it’s raising money for. Also,  if I give them a big enough donation it’ll get me a decent tax break. It’s a win win.”

 

“Really? I think I’m volunteering at that same event tonight.” Dipper felt excited until he remembered that seeing Bill there wouldn’t be any different than how they were interacting right now. It would be the same detached service/customer relationship.

 

“Oh.” Bill’s face lit up. “As part of the auction?” He would out bid any other for a date with the barista. He had tried asking the boy out once, but his Pinetree had turned him down being that he was drunk and with a date, for some caffeine, after a night at the club. The boy didn’t usually work nights and in his inebriated state Bill took it as a sign that the timing was right to make a move. The boy had politely refused and told Bill he should go back to the boyfriend he had brought with him.

 

“Auction?” Was there to be an art auction? Did Bill think he think he was artist? He wasn’t. Perhaps Bill was confusing information that he had once provided about his twin. Although, it would make sense to have an auction of some type.  How else was the event supposed to make money aside from the tickets they sold? “No, nothing like that. I’m just a server. I think, anyway. My sister never really confirmed it.” Wendy placed the finished drinks on the counter next to him. The ginger and blond nodded at each other in silent greeting.

 

“Any way, that was your question and we are out of time.” the barista gave the businessman a small smile.

 

“Pity.” Bill said as he gave Dipper the customary twenty. The kid pocketed the change having finally learned Bill intended it for him to keep. “Maybe I’ll see you tonight.” He took his purchase and left.

 

Dipper didn’t dare to hope. Bill was more than likely to bring a date so there was really no point to the flutter he felt in his chest at the prospect.

 

*******

**(later that night)**

 

It looked like the event was in full swing when Dipper arrived at Eight o’clock. He hoped Mabel had specified the right time, though perhaps the volunteers worked in shifts. He spotted his twin easily, her pink dress the only splash of color in a sea of black, holding a clipboard. She was talking to a couple of well dressed, handsome young men. She was directing them to a stage where a young blond woman whom, he believed was the millionaire heiress Pacifica Northwest, was reading some cards in preparation for a speech. Perhaps she was the auctioneer?

 

“Hey Mabes.” Dipper greeted upon meeting his twin.

 

She smiled brilliantly at the sound of her brother's voice but dropped it when she turned to give him a good look over. “Dipper! You look like you just rolled out of bed.” His suit wasn’t the problem though. That looked fine. The black pants hung low on his hips and the jacket silhouetted this slender frame nicely.  No, his perpetually wild hair was even more untamed than usual, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his lips were chapped and chewed.

 

“Sorry. I just pulled an unexpected double at Red’s because someone called out. Then I rushed home to get a quick shower before hightailing it here.”

 

“Well at least you showered, because honestly, that’s a surprise. Come on.” She took her brother’s arm and pulled him into some type of sitting room. It was empty aside from the two of them, but it looked as if it was being used as the benefit coordinators temporary meeting room. “You are so lucky I come prepared.” She told him as she started applying product to his hair.

 

Not much later the muffled ambient party noise transitioned to a single microphoned speaker. Dipper couldn’t really make out the words.

 

Mabel worked on his hair for some time before Dipper asked “Do I have to wear it back? You know I hate my birthmark.”

 

“Shush, it makes you interesting and appear mysterious.”

 

“No, it makes me look stupid. As evidence, I was made fun of, all the time, for it in elementary school. Besides I’m serving, I don’t need to be interesting or mysterious.”

 

Mabel only hummed in response as she started to rub concealer over his dark eye circles. Then she took out mascara to accentuate his already full lashes. Finally she handed him her clear lip gloss. “Here put this on.”

 

“Why do I need makeup?” He narrowed his eyes. “Mabel, I am serving tonight right?”

 

“Yes. You are serving the cause. Now let's go”

 

Mabel once again pulled him up and through a hallway. They ended up behind a curtain. Apparently it was the back of the stage he had seen earlier.

 

Dipper could hear the speaker much clearer from here. “Our next bachelor is a college sophomore who is studying to be physicist. He likes hiking and has an interest in the occult, the strange, the mysterious…”

 

The longer Dipper listened to the unseen announcer the more dread that bubbled up in his chest. “Mabel, why does it sound like she talking about me?”

 

“Shh, it’s your turn.” Mabel split the curtains and pushed her brother through the velvety drapes.

 

“...introducing Dipper Pines.” Pacifica looked at the boy as he stumbled on stage. Why did he look like a deer caught in headlights or that he might throw up? It took everything in her not to step away from the kid she was sure was Mabel’s twin brother.  “Gentlemen bidders only please. Let's start at $500.00”

 

It was quiet for a moment. Bill stared in disbelief at the stage. He had been looking for PineTree all night. He had assumed Dipper was a no show and had wrote off the night as a giant bust, just as he had originally assumed it would have been anyway. But now, seeing the brunette on stage, the night once again seemed full of promise.

 

Dipper was mortified as he squinted against the bright lights. He induced that he was involved in some dumb bachelor auction, which he didn’t even want to be part of, but now it would be even more humiliating when no one bid on him for a date. As the silence stretched on, and he stood there awkwardly, he thought about how he was going to kill Mabel. Until he heard a familiar voice call out.

 

“Five-hundred.” Bill easily matched the bid.

 

Of course when Bill Cipher took an interest in something everybody did.

 

Dipper, and apparently Pacifica-if her slack jawed expression was any indication, were both surprised when the bids climbed from eight hundred, to fifteen hundred, five thousand, twenty thousand, fifty thousand, one-hundred thousand, five hundred thousand and then finally one million dollars with a staggering bid from Bill Cipher. Dipper knew these people were rich but holy fucking shit.

 

“A date with Dipper Pines, Sold, to Bill Cipher.” Pacifica smiled, until she noticed Mabel’s twin was still standing there. Dropping her arm and taking the mic away from her face she told him to get off the stage so she could introduce the next bachelor.

 

As soon as Dipper exited the stage his sister took him into her arms, with a squeal, for a bone crushing hug. “Oh my gosh Dippy, you were the highest sale so far and I don’t think anyone is going to be able to beat out a million dollars. And Holy crap he’s hot too.” Mabel let go of her twin to fan herself with her hand.

 

“Y-yeah. So...what happens now.” Dipper asked, shifting from foot to foot, not sure of how to proceed.

 

“Go to him Dipper and exchange your information. You guys can set up the date for whenever is good for you. As for the benefit guidelines there are no rules other than you owe him one date. The Mabel rule is you stop being a stick in the mud for one night and have a good time, and also possibly a single night of the hottest sex you have ever had.” She spun him around and gave him a small shove towards Bill Cipher’s table. “Go get’em Tiger.”

 

“Mabel!” He definitely was not having sex with Bill Cipher, they barely knew each other. Dipper looked around nervously avoiding Bill’s intense stare as he made his way to the bidder’s table. He noted that Pyronica, who was looking very lovely in a sleek black dress, was sitting with Bill but she left by the time he got there. “H-hey Bill.” He said, rubbing an arm nervously.

 

Bill motioned for Dipper to take a seat. “PineTree.” Bill looked at the brunette appreciatively as he sat across from him. “You look handsome tonight.”

 

“I...Thanks.” Dipper blushed and picked up a cloth napkin, fiddling with it between his fingers. He had no idea what to say and it didn’t help that the blond was so intimidating with his confident air and goodlooks. “So...uh...A million dollars? That’s a lot of money.”

 

Bill shrugged. A million Dollars was a little more than pocket change to him. But that remained unsaid. He didn’t want the beautiful barista to think he was bragging. “All for a good cause. It’s funny, even though I had planned on donating money I didn’t intend to bid on any of the bachelors, but then I saw you up there and changed my mind. I must admit, I was quite surprised.”

 

“That makes two of us.” Dipper took Bill’s words to mean that the man had seen him up there and, taking pity, started the bid after no one was taking action for him. The student wasn’t stupid, he knew Bill was wealthy so continuing the bid for him was nothing more than a matter of financial prowess. Still, Dipper was thankful. As nerve wracking as this was, it would be worse with a complete stranger. “My sister signed me up for this without my knowledge. I thought I was going to be a food server or something.”

 

“Well I guess I owe your sister one.” Bill sipped at his martini “So when should we go on our date?”

 

“Umm” Dipper used his teeth to pull the dry skin from his slightly chapped lips. “I’m pretty busy with work and an internship the next few months. I’m sure a have a free day here or there but I’d have to look at my work schedule...or we could go out right now. There must be something we could find to do this time of night.” It was the city after all, though most of the nightlife was bars and clubs which weren’t really his thing.

 

Bill hummed, stirring the toothpick pierced olive around in his martini. It was unexpected, but as soon as Bill saw Dipper up on stage he had already been thinking up the most incredible date: an expensive dinner, some type of excursion, and perhaps, if all went well, some making out. If they went out now, without proper planning, it might be hard to properly impress the mystery known as Dipper Pines. On the other hand if Bill waited too long he might lose his chance between their busy schedules and the kid’s shy disposition-purchased date or not. “I guess we could go out right now.”Just as the words left his mouth he had an idea, going off like a lightbulb over his blond head, as his features brightened. “And I know just what we can do.”

 

Dipper wondered if he should be worried by Bill’s wide, toothy, grin. “Meet me out in front of the building in fifteen.” With that the blond was gone.

 

The college student went to the bathroom to give himself a pep talk, about not being a total loser on his date with Bill, before he met the businessman as requested. He was a couple minutes early but the blond was already there waiting for him.

 

Bill was standing next to the open door of a black Escalade limo, extended but not stretched. He smiled upon seeing the brunette and couldn't help but stare at the nineteen year old as he walked down the marble stairway to him. His coordination was neither graceful nor confident, and he was in a constant state of dishevel, but there was something about the boy that had Bill completely enamored. Perhaps it was PineTree’s endearing shyness and the way he chewed his dry lips nervously (subsequently making Bill want to hydrate Dipper’s lips with his own saliva), or the perpetual blush that ran across his cheeks or nose, maybe even the guarded intelligence that shined through his large brown eyes. Whatever it was, Bill knew he wanted Dipper more than he had ever wanted anybody before. The prospect of their date made his blood thrum with excitement. Tonight he was being given the chance to get what he had been yearning for. “Sire, your carriage awaits.” He joked as the boy met him. Placing a light hand on Dipper’s waist Bill leaned in and kissed his cheek.

 

Dipper blushed furiously as Bill applied a little pressure to the small of his back, directing him to get into the limo. It took all his restraint not to touch the spot Bill had kissed. It was just something rich people did in greeting, right? “So where are we going?” he asked Bill after the blond settled into the seat next to him.

 

“It’s a secret Pinetree.” Reaching behind him, he forced the partition down, not bothering with the auto button on the console. “Let’s roll 8-ball. Roll, 8-ball. Heh. that’s funny.”

 

“8-ball?” Dipper raised an eyebrow in question. As Bill returned the partition to its closed position.

 

“Yup.  I like giving people nicknames.”

 

“Obviously. What’s the significance?” Dipper already knew from their short conversations at Red’s that Veronica was dubbed Pyronica after she accidentally lit a menu on fire at some fancy restaurant. Even though nothing had been damaged, because the sprinklers were set off, the place was evacuated and the fire dept had been called. Bill had laughed hysterically at the memory while Pyronica had given him a look of pure hatred, clearly having been embarrassed that Bill felt the need to tell the story. Dipper smiled fondly in remembrance. It had been the first time he had heard Bill’s boisterous laugh and while it bordered on annoying the brunette loved the way his dark face lit up with amusement. It was then he decided he adored the sound of Bill’s genuine, and slightly grating, laughter.  

 

“Well the easy answer is that he is dark skinned and bald as can be, but...” Bill laughed at Dipper’s stunned face. “That’s derogatory and not even the real reason.” Bill loved to shock and surprise people.

 

“So the real story goes that, one morning I took a cab, having to get across the city for an extremely important meeting...Wait! You know what pairs well with a good story?” Dipper shook his head negatively, from side to side. “A good spirit.” Bill reached across from them and grabbed two glasses, a corkscrew and a bottle of wine from the minibar. “So like I was saying,” He began again while working on loosening the cork “the meeting was very important and I had to get to it on time, but we hit traffic and it just wasn’t moving. Still climbing the ranks, I hadn’t yet built my empire and I needed this deal. I am sure you can imagine how expletive I was as I expressed my frustration out loud.” Bill paused to hand Dipper a flute full of blood red wine. Dipper murmured his thanks before the storytelling continued. “Well, I don’t know if the cabbie took pity on me, or if my rage just scared the shit outta him and he wanted the crazy business man out of his cab, but he weaved his way in and outta traffic, through garages with multiple exits, and went the wrong way down one way streets to get me my destination on time.”

 

Bill paused to take a sip of his wine and then refilled Dipper’s when he saw that it was half empty.

 

“So,” Dipper said eyeing his once more full glass. “I am guessing that cabbie was Eightball.”

 

“Sure was. I gave him my card and told him I wanted to hire him as my chauffeur. A week later he was on the payroll and has been with me ever since.” The blond stared, transfixed on Dipper’s mouth, envying the wine as it sunk into his dry lips and stained the parted petals temporarily red. It was quite the feat that another’s mouth could render his own speechless without the two pairs even touching.

“That was an entertaining tale, but I still don’t see how your driver got the name Eight Ball.” Dipper said after the silence went on for too long. He was getting uncomfortable with the way Bill was looking at him.

 

“Hmmm, what?” Bill cleared his throat, coming back to his senses. “Right. Well, the cab bounced around the city like a pool ball on a billiards table and the cabbie was the 8-ball that won me that game. So that is how my driver got his nickname. Also the imagery of an 8-ball is considered good luck. It suits him because he has never let me down, so he must be lucky.”

 

“You're very creative and have a lot of vision. I suppose that is why you're such a successful businessman.” Dipper had been very enthralled by his story telling. It was hard not to be when Bill was so animated and enthusiastic. It reminded Dipper of Mabel a bit and it helped to put him at ease around the powerful blond. “So what made you come up with Pinetree for me. It couldn’t be because of my last name, you didn’t even know it when we first met.”

 

“Because of the silver pine tree charm hanging from one of your numerous bracelets” Dipper was surprised that Bill had paid attention to such a small detail upon first meeting. “Why do you have so many? You never take them off either, I bet you have them on under your long sleeved dress shirt right now too.” He did.

 

“They…” Dipper’s free hand went subconsciously to rub at the wrist, of the other hand, that held the glass flute. “They hide my scars.” Dipper wasn’t sure why he told the truth. Mabel would kill him for getting all depressing on his date. But it was fine, he wouldn’t get into any more detail. He didn’t want Bill to think him a total loser.

 

“Scars?” Bill questioned “From, like, an accident or yourself?”

 

“Myself. But it’s stupid. Let’s not talk about it.  I wouldn’t want to be buzzkill and ruin the nice atmosphere we had going.”

 

“It doesn’t sound stupid, and I would like to hear about it...If you’d be willing, that is. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Bill wondered if Dipper would open up to him. He desperately wanted him to.

 

Dipper wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the sincere and pleading look in Bill’s expression but he downed his wine and started talking. “I, uh, tried to kill myself when I was fourteen.” he paused not sure how far back to begin. “I guess I was always a loose cannon, what with being made fun of and all, but it escalated after a fight with my father. He wasn’t a bad guy, just set in his ways and beliefs. One of his beliefs being that homosexuality was wrong. If he knew someone was gay he would never treat them differently or be malicious in any way, but at home he referred to gay people with derogatory terms and expressed the belief that they were sullied and chose to live a life of sin. You can imagine how hard this was for me when I realized my sexuality. It didn’t help that I had always been made fun of by my peers for being effeminate and weak. My classmates called me gay, and I was, but I was confused as to why it was being thrown at me as a bad thing. I felt disgusted with who I was simply because of those around me. I was afraid for anyone to know the truth. The only one who knew was my sister Mabel. She’s always been my rock.”

 

The brunette paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself, thinking about his past still made him agitated. Sensing this Bill placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him protectively into his side. Feeling safe and secure against the older man's body Dipper was able to resume his tale.

 

“Despite all of this I found a boy who took an interest in me. His name was Devon Walsh and he wasn’t overly handsome nor smart, but he was nice to me and wanted to kiss me whenever I finished tutoring him for school. One day when we were at his house things got a little heated and we found ourselves topless when making out with more than innocent kisses. It wasn’t very smart considering his father was home and ended up walking in on us. Devon’s father already knew his son was gay and he was ok with it, but he told my father about the situation. He thought we were too young to be going that far and made my parents aware in order to properly supervise us should Devon come to my house. Though I didn’t know the conversation happened until a few days later when my father confronted me.

 

At first my father was surprisingly calm, but it hurt nonetheless when he told me how disappointed he was. He made it sound as if I had murdered someone and that I was a horrible person. I said nothing and listened when he pulled me apart piece by terrible piece. When he was done he told me I was punished until I agreed to stop being gay. Could you imagine? As if I could just stop being gay.

 

In an act of defiance I ran out of the house with my father yelling from behind me. He didn’t chase me though. That wasn’t the type of man he was. No, he would wait for me to come back. And I did, but only after going to Devon’s place to have my heart broken. He had another boy there. Apparently he had only feigned an interest in me because I did most of his school work. Defeated, I went back home where my father once more laid into me. He called me every derogatory name in the book and told me if I didn’t change my ways I would end up a homeless junkie on the streets and die from aids. It was ridiculous the assumptions he made, especially since he wasn't a daft person. It made me fight back, which only made my father more mad because I was usually very passive. Our argument kept escalating which threw Mabel into hysterics and eventually my mother took her out of the house so my father and I could hash things out. My mother was sort of naive. She never expected him to hit me. Neither did I. After he slapped my face I ran off and I locked myself in the bathroom.

 

In the moment my life felt terrible. Aside from Mabel I had few real friends, I was made fun of all the time, the boy I thought loved me was only using me, and now my father hated me. Or so I thought. In hindsight, the look on my father’s face, after he hit me, would have told me otherwise. It was a look of shock and horror, but it wasn’t directed at me. I wish I would have known that then. But I didn’t. Instead I felt hopeless and alone. In my narrow minded teenage brain I thought things couldn’t get any better. I felt trapped. Death felt like the only way out.

 

I took my father’s razer, fittingly enough, and after climbing into the bathtub hacked away at my wrists until they were a bloody mess. I cried and cried until I fell asleep, or lost consciousness from the blood loss, I’m not really sure. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital.”

 

“That sounds horrible.” Bill said, snuggling Dipper closer to him.

 

The brunette had never felt so comfortable talking about this as he did right now with Bill. “It was. Apparently what saved my life was that I cut horizontally, making me bleed out slower and giving more time for someone to find me. Of course it also meant that I cut through tendons, mostly on the non dominant hand, and ended up needing surgery and a lot of occupational therapy”

 

“You know, the few times I heard you talk about your father before this you spoke of him with such reverence.” Bill said “To be honest, I hate your father right now. He sounds like a dick.”

 

“Please don’t. I didn’t tell you this story for you to dislike him. He is a good man who made a mistake. Besides, I was told that it was my father who found me not much later. After I didn’t answer he had to break down the door. Something that wasn’t fixed until months later. We had a curtain up for a long time.” It was an unnecessary part of the story but it always made Dipper laugh when he thought about it. And in a memory such as this you often needed some humor when reliving it. “When I came to in the hospital, after surgery and a blood transfusion, my father was sobbing. I had never seen him cry. Ever. He apologized over and over and told me how scared he was and how stupid he had been. He hugged me tightly, as if letting me go meant he would lose me. He told me he could learn to accept my homosexuality so long as I never tried to hurt myself again.”

 

“And he miraculously changed his views.” Bill said doubtfully.

 

“Well, no, not all at once.” Dipper found himself playing with Bill’s fingers that rested over his chest from the arm that was slung over his shoulder. When did he start doing that? He furrowed his eyebrows but continued as Bill didn’t seem to mind. “I think it was hard for him but most of it was a quiet internal battle. However, he no longer directed his negative view towards me and slowly he stopped using derogatory terms all together. By the time I was sixteen he even started asking when I was going to bring a boyfriend home.”

 

“And when did you?” Bill inquired, a little jealously.

 

“When I was Seventeen and that was the only one. His name was Kevin and I lost my virginity to him. We didn’t work out. I think he genuinely loved me, but the problem was he genuinely loved another boy too. He couldn’t decide between us, so I made the decision for him. My options may be limited but that doesn’t mean I am going to settle for someone who can’t love me properly.”

 

“Nor should you. I think you should give your heart only to someone to wants to smother you with affection, hang on your every word, spoil you rotten and who admires your brain and your body in equal measure.” Bill was looking intently into Dipper’s large doe eyes. He had abandoned his glass to cradle the pale jaw in his dark hand and stroke the rounded apple of a cheekbone with his thumb.

 

Dipper was turning to goo in Bill’s hold. He couldn’t help but wonder at the dark man’s words. Was he saying Dipper deserved someone like that, or that he could be that to Dipper? Bill seemed to be leaning closer and so Dipper closed his eyes, his breath hitching in anticipation.

 

“We’re here.” Bill said.

 

Disappointed Dipper opened his eyes. Bill was looking over his shoulder, beyond him.

 

Heat rising to his cheeks in embarrassment Dipper turned to find out exactly where here was. “The Natural history museum?”

 

“Yeah. You don’t like it?” Bill wished Dipper was still facing him so he could gauge his expression. “You had said you’ve been dying to visit it since you moved here but haven’t had a chance. I...I thought you’d be happy.”

 

Dipper turned back towards Bill. “It was a very nice gesture and I would have loved exploring it’s contents with you, but Bill, it’s closed.” he smiled sweetly at the blond.

 

“Well lets break in then.” Bill moved past Dipper and out of the limo.

 

“Is he serious?” Dipper asked himself as he caught up to the blond, who was already making his way up the stairs. “We can’t just break in.” he was seriously getting nervous.

 

Bill laughed, slotting his fingers through Dipper’s when the brunette grabbed for him, most likely to pull him away. “Relax. I know the curator.”

 

Just as they breached the landing a squat man with black hair and a thick mustache came out to meet them. Bill clasped arms with the man and they gave each other an odd hug of sorts.

 

“Hector. Good to see you.”

 

“And you as well.” replied the man with an even British accent. He then looked over at Dipper. “And this fine young fellow with an interest in natural history must be Dipper.”

 

The brunette looked at Bill a moment before shaking the man's hand  “I am. And you are...the curator?”

 

“Splendid abductive reasoning my boy. The name is Hector, though your blond friend here usually calls me hectorgon. It’s a bit of an inside joke, but do get him to tell you it sometime. Though Bill is always welcome here, I am happy to extend the after hours invitation to a bright young lad such as yourself. Bill tells me you are currently working on your physiology master’s. Though honestly you look a bit young.”

 

“Oh. I’m actually only in my sophomore year, but I have an automatic placement into the master’s program because of my GPA and scholarship.”

 

“Excellent. Now do tell…” Hector was about to continue until he saw Bill’s exasperated expression. “Actually, lets save this conversation for another night. Perhaps we can all go out for dinner soon. Seeing as you are an aspiring physicist there are some new theories I would love to pick your brain about.’

 

“Ummm, sure.” Dipper didn’t want to tell the man this was certainly a one time event with Bill.

 

“Very good then. I’ll leave you two to it. Tell Veronica I said hello.”

 

“Of course.” Bill said, letting go of Dipper’s hand, only to swipe a keycard to gain access to the building. Dipper thought it strange that the curator met them when Bill obviously had a way in the whole time. Then again, the portly fellow seemed to like company.

 

“He seemed...nice.” Dipper said as they passed a security guard, who did nothing more than nod at Bill. Odd. How often did Bill come here?

 

“Hectoron? The man never shuts up. Don’t get me wrong he’s a valuable associate and we he have genuinely become friends, but fuck, he makes my ears bleed.” Bill laughed at himself and Dipper couldn’t help but join in.

 

“I’m having a really good time, by the way.” Dipper felt the need to confess to the older man.

 

Bill smiled down at him. “It’s only gonna get better. We have the whole night and an entire museum to ourselves. Where to first?”

 

“The dinosaur fossils.” Dipper felt a heady excitement, he could barely contain, that came out in unrepressed giggles. A sound that Bill found absolutely adorable.

  


***

 

The next few hours passed with relative comfort and ease. Bill was content with how PineTree was slowly letting his guard down. At First Bill had made a game of seeing how much information Dipper knew about random exhibits. Apparently he was a fountain of knowledge. Bill was impressed that the younger man could easily provide the information on the placards and then some. The blond decided he could listen to dipper rattle off about his extensive knowledge base all day. Pine tree's voice took on extra life and lost any semblance of a stutter when he talked about any several advanced topics. Bill was a smart man but he still didn't understand half of what Dipper said, but he didn't need to. He was happy just to be by Dipper's side, holding his hand, and having the younger boy be relaxed around him. Eventually the game seamlessly transitioned to light conversation as they continued to tour the museum, and only paused when the brunette's stomach rumbled audibly.

 

"Hungry?" Bill asked

 

"Maybe a little" Dipper's stomach grumbled loudly once more. "Or maybe alot."

 

"Yikes." the blond laughed, wanting to kiss the blushed cheeks as they flushed impossibly darker. "When was the last time you ate?"

 

"ummm, when I had a bagel for breakfast and only because Wendy made me eat something after the first shift ended."

 

"No wonder you are so tiny, just a little wisp of a thing. Well I think we should move this party to the solarium them."

 

Dipper silently wondered what a solarium would do for his hunger as Bill led him to another wing of the museum and up a grand staircase. Dipper had noticed the large dome shaped, glass and metal structure was named after the blond. "Cipher Solarium?"

 

"Yup. I donated the money for this behemoth of a beauty. It was a sound investment and earned me entrance into every event held at the museum or just for whenever I wanted. Even after hours." Here he winked at his date.

 

"Wow" was all Dipper could think of to say upon entering the giant sun room. It was dark but the city lights came through the glass walls and domed ceiling enough to display a botanical wonderland filled with numerous potted trees, flowers, and other plants. In the middle was a huge fountain that sprang to life with glowing ambient lights and cascading streams of water after Bill left his side to fiddle with a control panel.  "This is amazing."

 

"Isn't it though. The museum was always looking for sponsors and donations for renovations and and future exhibition pieces and what have you. Rather then just keep funneling them money I suggested the solarium that serves as both an exhibition piece, in it's own right, and an event location that can be rented out for private weddings and such. There is an industrial kitchen attached for caterers and the plant life is all rearrangeable. This place has made triple over what I spent and it's only been completed for the last two years.  Aaaaaand" Bill drew out the one syllable word "It can do this."

 

Whatever Bill did, it caused the glass paneling to darken, completely enshrouding the room in darkness for a moment, before the universe lit up around around them. "A planetarium." Dipper said in awe. “Incredible."

 

"Sure is." the blond replied, simply appreciating the look of wonder that manipulated his Pinetree's features in the low light cast from the artificial star scape. "I'll be right back." Bill bounded off through a door Dipper could only assume led to the kitchen.

 

Dipper was slowly turning in a circle, when Bill returned a few moments later with with arms full. "Oh! let me help you."

 

"Just grab the blanket and spread it on the floor.”

 

Dipper did as he was told and took the blanket out from under Bill’s arm to spread it on the floor. Bill then set down the wine, glasses, and a covered silver tray down on the blanket before sitting atop it himself. Following suit the brunette sat next to him as the older man revealed the contents of the serving tray. It was filled with fruits, nuts, fancy crackers, cheeses, chocolates and small cakes.

 

Of course, having an insatiable sweet tooth, Dipper went straight for the chocolates and cakes while Bill filled their glasses with a white wine. The brunette wasn’t a wine connoisseur but he had to admit whatever his flute was filled with tasted amazing in combination with the spread. He was about to tell Bill as much when another thought occurred to him. A thought that made the sweet treats taste like glue in his mouth.

 

“How often do you do this?”

 

“All the time.” Bill said, between sips of wine.

 

Dipper felt his heart drop. He tried to tell himself he couldn’t be mad or jealous. Bill had bid on him out of pity and to donate to a good cause. He should be happy Bill was showing him a good time and just enjoy the night. “Oh.”

 

Bill looked away from the manufactured heavens to look at Dipper when he had heard the disappointment in his voice. Did he do something wrong? “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing...I guess I just thought...I don’t know. I mean you called Hector, had him set this up.” He spread his arm wide referring to the food and wine. “It’s nice. It must make your dates feel really special.”

 

Bill smirked, catching unto Dipper’s line of thought. “I hope so. Though you are the only date I have ever brought here, well after hours anyway. Of course I have brought dates to events and benefits held here. One doesn’t go to those things alone, after all.”

 

“But the security guard didn’t even question your presence and you keep a blanket here. It seems like, I don’t know... A little precontrived.”

 

“It was, just a tad though.” Bill squeezed his thumb and index finger together as if to signify some minuscule amount. “I wanted to take you somewhere you would want to go and have a good time. So I called up Hector and asked him to some supply the refreshments, I didn’t want to steal from the museum restaurants or snack kiosks, not that anyone would care. Other than that I have an open invitation and a keycard for use at any time. I come here after hours often, but usually by myself. Unless Hectoron or Py tag along.  Sometimes I just wander the empty halls and take in the grandeur, but mostly I come up here and just think. That is why the blanket is here. I like to throw it on the floor and just stare up at stars, something you can’t do anywhere else in the city, what with all the smog and light pollution. It reminds me of when I was a kid, looking up at the heavens on the grove I grew up on, when life was simple. Ya know?”

 

Dipper felt a weight in his chest lighten. “I guess I misunderstood. I assumed you brought all your boyfriends here in order to impress them.”

 

Bill laughed and emptied his wine before stretching his feet out from underneath him and leaned back on his elbows. “None of my past ‘boyfriends’ ” here he used air quotes. “Would have been impressed by this. “They would have been bored outta their minds. No, usually I just buy an expensive gift, take them out to a popular nightclub with V.I.P status, spend a lot of money on big ticket booze and then they end up in my bed.”

 

“Sounds a little shallow.” Dipper said through a mouthful of cheese and crackers. Realizing a little too late that he was with the biggest crush of his life and not Mabel, he quickly tried to wash down his food with a couple audible gulps of wine. When had he become so comfortable that he forgot about his manners?

 

Bill snorted at the spectacle that was Dipper. He was cute even when he was acting uncouth. The blond found him so real and refreshing, what you saw was what you got. Not to say there wasn’t more to Dipper, because there was, but most people just didn’t get to know him well enough to find out how amazing he was. But with Dipper there was no hidden agenda or secret motives. He was the complete opposite of what Bill dealt with most of his life.

 

“It is and on both ends, I am not one to play innocent when I know I’m not.  It’s usually a reciprocal relationship though and we are both getting what we want, at least temporarily.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked, refilling his wine glass and taking another sip. The crackers had been very salty.

 

“They are typically gold-diggers and I am a wealthy man who admires their wares.” Bill was surprised when Pinetree still gave him a blank expression. The kid was smart, but obviously naive. “They are after me for my money, or what my money can get them and I want their sex and companionship.”

 

“You date prostitutes?” Dipper said, shocked.

 

Bill laughed. “Kid, you crack me up. No I don’t date prostitutes, though I suppose they aren’t far from it. A man like me attracts a certain kind of person; someone who wants to be taken care of and live the easy life. I don’t purposely out looking for these types but they are looking out for me, or someone like me. These people also happen to be good looking and they make my advances easy. Usually for the first couple weeks or months everything is fine. I spoil them with money and they spoil me with bodily favors. Eventually though they want to get serious and that’s when I have to put an end to things.”

 

Dipper was quiet. His tummy satiated, and his head buzzing pleasantly from the wine, he laid down next to Bill and looked over at him. “You don’t want a serious relationship?”

 

“Of course I do.” Mimicking Dipper’s pose Bill also laid down completely and rolled on side to look back at the brunette. “But those men never loved me. They only wanted to secure my money. They know nothing about me except my money, power, and social standing. And as much as I want to be loved, I never loved any of them either. Sometimes they seemed nice or sincere in the beginning, but it was often an act. Eventually they would show their true colors being: shallow, materialistic, self centered, manipulative.. Most of them would stab me in the back given the chance. Being at the top is a lonely place.”

 

“I would never hurt you.” Dipper blushed. “As a friend I mean. I’m not...like, I’m not in love with you.” But he could be, given time.

 

“I know.” Bill smiled. Reaching out he bopped Dipper’s nose. “You're a good kid.”

 

They searched each other’s eyes for a moment as they both sorted out their feelings. Eventually the intensity became too much for Dipper that he rolled onto the flat of his back. It had looked as if Bill might have tried to kiss him, but then thought better of it. His heart was racing as he tried to think of something to say, but luckily Bill broke the awkward silence first.

 

“Do you have a favorite constellation?”

 

“No.” He hated his namesake even if it was just his nickname. It had been a bane of his existence after all.

 

“Really? Well mine is the Ursa Major because it contains the Big Dipper.”

 

“Pfft, you're shitting me right?”

 

“Nope. It just became my favorite, tonight, after seeing it right here.”

 

Dipper felt like his heart might explode when Bill leaned over him to kiss his forehead. His lips felt so soft on his flesh as they lingered for a moment before withdrawing. Dipper stayed staring at the stars as Bill reclaimed the spot on side. “What...What was that for?”

 

“Just to show you how special and unique you are.” Bill was testing the waters, trying to gauge how Dipper felt about him without asking outright and possibly scaring him away. He didn’t want to lose him. If Dipper only wanted to be friends, that would be ok.

 

What did that mean? He was as average as a brown mouse. Was Bill drunk? Was he trying to get in his pants? Was he just being nice? This was so frustrating. “I...uh..I could go for another glass of wine. How about you?” Dipper sat up and poured the remainder of bottle into both of the glass flutes.

 

“Might as well, don’t want to waste a bottle of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti Montrachet Grand Cru.” Bill said taking the offered stemware from Dipper.

 

“Domaine de la what now?” Dipper asked, confused.

 

“The wine. It’s about $5000.00 a bottle.” Bill provided nonchalantly. He laughed when Dipper almost sprayed it out in surprise but managed to swallow it with a bit of coughing. Bill pat his back.

 

Dipper wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after his coughing subsided. “Good thing I got it down. It would have been a, I dunno, a $500.00 dollar spit up. Wow that wine could buy my books for a semester or two.”

 

“Guess I acquired a taste for the more expensive and finer things in life.”

 

From that sentence Dipper surmised that Bill didn’t always come from money. “So how did you became the man you are today?”

 

Bill finished his wine and laid back down, his hands folded behind his head. “Well my success story is no secret. Through a relative’s death I was bequeathed a once thriving company that had since become almost unsalvageable. Almost. With some hard work, ingenuity, restructuring and a lotta luck the company rebounded and was more profitable than ever. Realizing I had a knack Py and I decided to buy another failing business, for cheap, and build it back up. This time though we sold it. For ten times what we paid for it, including the overhead for reworking it. We kept repeating the cycle only each time the growth was exponential. It didn’t even matter what we were buying. If we didn’t understand the product we hired someone who did. By the time I was 26 Py and I had an empire. Five years after that and here we are. You and I sitting on the floor of a botanical solarium turned planetarium, funded by and dedicated to yours truly.”

 

“Quite the success story.” Dipper said fondly.

 

Bill looked up at Dipper from his spot on the floor. “Mmm, but that’s not the whole story. That’s only the part that everybody knows about. There’s more and it’s quite scandalous. Only one other person knows if it.”

 

“Pyronica?” Dipper asked and Bill nodded his head.

 

“You can be the second, if…” Bill intentionally paused, drawing Dipper in.

 

The brunette took the bait “If?”

 

“If you come down here and snuggle with me.”

 

Dipper laughed. “Well you have me so intrigued I certainly can’t back out now.” He laid on his side and curled into Bill, resting his head on the blond’s strong chest and bending his knee over the other’s legs. “Like this?”

 

Bill wrapped an around his Pinetree, marveling at how the younger boy's thin body folded perfectly into him as if he belonged there “Just like that." he told him.

 

"So what's the scandalous backstory?" Dipper mentally cursed when his voice cracked. He was way too old for that to be happening still. It was directly related to nerves and practically laying atop Bill didn't help. He hoped the older businessman couldn't feel his rapid heartbeat hammering against his ribs. "Don't tell me, you wrote yourself into the will and then murdered your family member to get the company?"

 

The blond laughed loudly. "As hilarious as that would be, no. The family member I acquired the company from was none other than my late husband: Christopher Cipher and he died after a five year battle with cancer and not a knife in his back."

 

"You were married before? Oh god!" Dipper was thankful the low light hid is embarrassed blush "I am so sorry about the inappropriate joke. I feel like such an asshole."

 

Bill caressed Dipper's arm reassuringly. "Don't be. You had no idea, besides I had found your joke rather funny. I’ve been told I have a rather dark sense of humor.”

 

The brunette once more relaxed into Bill's comforting embrace, coming to a realization as he did so. "You must have been very young when you got married."

 

"I knew you'd figure it out, my astute boy. I was 18 the day Chris and I wed, it was also my birthday."

 

"Which means... the two of you were together when you were underage." Dipper concluded.

 

"Correct. Three years to be exact. Our relationship started when I was only fifteen."

 

"Wow!...that’s...I mean...He was kind of a..."

 

"Pedophile? Most people would think that, and that is why I don't really share this story. But he wasn't a predator. He didn't go searching out young boys. I just happened to fall in his lap and be exactly what he needed at the moment. I know it might sound hard to believe but Chris was a good man." Bill's voice had taken on a far away quality as his memories were on a time past. he spoke with such reverence about the man that Dipper remained silent on the subject of the deceased man's morality and allowed the blond to continue without interruption. "Much like yourself, my father and I had an altercation when it had come out that I was gay. Unlike your father though, mine would have preferred I was dead then sully the family name with my sin. Told me if it wasn't against the law, he would have killed me right then. My mother stood indifferently to the side as he kicked me out of the house and their lives.

 

That night I found none of my friends nor their family would take pity on me. I was from a small backwoods town with  strict religious beliefs so it shouldn't have been surprising, but it hurt nonetheless. I ended up sleeping in the woods and the next day, when my parents were out, I broke into the house and took whatever money I could find. A bus and train ride later I found myself here in the city I now call home. For two weeks I stayed at a cheap hotel and searched relentlessly for a job, but being only fifteen and without working papers, no one would hire me. I was pretty much out of money and after being rejected for hire again I spent the last of my dollars on a meager lunch and began to cry. I hadn't lost it through the entire ordeal until then, but I was alone and desperate and that night I would be homeless.

 

No one spared me a second glance except Chris. He came up to me and asked if me if I was alright. Being very proud and stubborn I surprised myself by telling him my woes. Shockingly he offered me a job at his company, under the table, and a room at his place until I got up on my feet. I was suspicious of the man, but honestly it was such a low point that if he told me I'd have to return the favor with sex I would have agreed. Chris, though, was nothing but a gentleman. Every day he took me to work with him to have me do whatever anyone needed help with, and then take me home for completely platonic activities. Eventually he even helped me get my GED, as I hadn't been attending school since leaving my parent's home.

 

Spending all our time together I would learn that he was also gay and because of society tried living as a straight man, even going as far as being married to a woman, for many years. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and came out to his pregnant wife who had also been a childhood friend. The woman felt so betrayed she divorced him immediately and didn't even give the baby his last time. She barely let Chris see their daughter, something that hurt him deeply. His daughter hated me for a long time too, and trust me the feeling was mutual. We fought horribly. She felt that Chris treated me more like his child than her. Which is hilarious because our relationship had become sexual by the time his daughter met me. Something she wouldn't find out about until Chris and I married.

 

Chris had tried to remain a role model to me but it was obvious that he was not only attracted to me, but also falling in love with me. He wasn't in the best shape, average I suppose, but with his handsome face and generous personality I also became attracted to him. At four months I started to seduce him and at six months he gave in. The man was good to me and I wanted to please him in every way that I could. there wasn't anything that I wouldn't do for him, including marrying him. A few months after our honeymoon he started to show signs of being ill. He had terminal cancer, had known it the moment he met me, but his specific disease was unpredictable. It could have killed him in a year or he could have lasted twenty. As such he didn't tell me until it was necessary. Being that I was so young he gave me the choice to leave and with an inheritance no less. He told me that his years with me was the only time of his life when he was actually happy and that I shouldn't have to watch some old man die.

 

Of course I stayed. Chris had taken care of me when I had no one else. I wouldn't abandon him when he needed me. It was horrible. All the doctors appointments, seeing him decline from a pillar of strength to a feeble shell of a person, and watching him die. I wouldn't change it though. For him I would do it all over again."

 

"It sounds like you really loved him." Dipper said quietly. Feeling sad for Bill and yet confused by his own jealousy.

 

Bill looked from the stars and down to Dipper's face which was angled up towards him. "I did" he started running a hand through brunette curls, working them from the product with careful fingers. "I admired him as a person, worshiped the ground he walked on, and craved the things he did to me in the bedroom. I loved him for a great many reasons, but none of them were for that romantic connection two people share. After he died I searched in vain for it. As I delved further into building my business and had less of a social life, I began to think that type of thing nothing more than a childish notion, until..."

 

Bill and the barista were still looking at each when the blond got lost in those big brown eyes. Who knew such a mundane color could be so captivating. Then again it wasn't just the color. Those eyes held so much curiosity, intelligence, and life. The way Dipper used them, like looking up at him shyly from under heavy lashes, made Bill's breath hitch in his chest. He swore the boy was an incubus sent to steal his soul. Bill parted his lips and leaned in a bit as he considered kissing the brunette, but he wasn't sure how Dipper felt about him and he didn't want to make the boy uncomfortable.

 

Was it his imagination or did Dipper look disappointed when Bill went to look away and resumed talking? “Anyway after Chris died he left half of his money and  the entire company to me. Though his daughter was left with a decent inheritance, she was furious that the business had been bequeathed to someone else. I was also surprised but it made sense. I had kept the business afloat when Alex became sick and he and his daughter often fought the few times they were together. I felt bad for her though. Their relationship had been off to a bad start from the beginning because of her mother and her grudge against Chris. It took her a long time to separate the truth from the fabrications and even then they hardly saw each other. I can only imagine how it must of felt when I came into the picture and then married her father no less. Even though she and I didn't get along in the beginning I knew how much she loved her father and wanted to make him proud. When Chris died his daughter had been finishing her Junior year of business management. She lost not only her father but his legacy as it had been given to his 19 year old spouse."

 

Dipper had been disappointed that once more Bill didn't kiss him when he thought he would. However he squashed it down and tried to be content with how they were pressed together. Besides, after tonight all of this would mean nothing. Bill would have fulfilled his duty of taking Dipper on a date and the only thing he would be to Bill was his barista. "Scandalous, indeed. So what did you do about Chris's daughter?"

 

"The only thing that I could do considering the girl's heart was broken and that I wanted to do right by my deceased husbands lineage. I made her an offer to be my business partner."

 

"Your partner? But your partner is Pyr...BILL! You are Pyronica's stepfather?"

 

"You make it sounds so weird." Bill chortled. "I suppose it is. Though she has never called me her stepfather and neither would I expect her to. Especially since Py is three years older than me. It took us a couple of months of working together to really warm up to each other but Py became an invaluable business partner and my best friend."

 

"I didn't know him, but I think Chris would be proud." Dipper said, covering his mouth with a hand as he stifled a high pitched yawn.

 

"You sound like a kitten. Adorable."

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Everyone says the same thing about my sneezes."

 

"Really? I can't wait to hear one then." Bill sat up and pulled Dipper along with him. "Your tired though, I should take you home."

 

Dipper wanted to argue as he didn't want the night to end but it was late and he was tired and he had to be up for his noon shift at Red's tomorrow.

 

*******

 

Dipper thought the ride to his tiny studio went by too quickly and he suddenly found himself and Bill standing outside his apartment door.

 

"Thanks...For tonight. I..uh...had a really good time." Bill was standing very close to him and as much as he had opened to the blond this evening, being in such close proximity still made him nervous and inarticulate.

 

"Enough that I’ve earned the right to give you a good night kiss?" Bill's voice was husky as he looked from Dipper's eyes to his pouty lips, the lower of which was once again being mangled between his teeth

 

Dipper didn’t know if it was a good idea, but he nodded his head anyway. He closed his eyes and felt his heart rise to his throat when soft lips pressed against his own. It was a chaste kiss, over before it really began.

 

“Goodnight Pinetree.” Bill whispered against the plush lips that felt even more amazing than he could have imagined. He was quite surprised when those lips smashed back into his with desperate force and thin arms circled his neck. Bill rested his hands lightly on his PineTree’s hips and let the younger man lead. He hummed happily when Dipper sucked in his lower lip and worried it like he would his own. A sensation the blond found to be incredible.

 

“Stay the night?” Dipper asked into Bill’s chest when they pulled apart. He didn’t want the blond to see his expression if the notion was rejected.

 

Bill took Dipper’s chin in his hand and tilted his head back. “Are you sure?” He was trying to take it slow and treat the boy with the respect he deserved. However he was also a man and if the object of desire was offering himself up who was he reject temptation?

 

Was he sure? Dipper didn’t know. His offer likely meant nothing to Bill other than sex and Dipper would have to deal with his aching heart every time he would serve the man coffee.  But that was the future and he didn’t want to think about that. Right now he was in the present and what he currently wanted was for Bill to make him his, even if only for the night. “Yes.”

 

“I can’t promise I’ll be a gentleman.”

 

“I don’t want you to be” Dipper blushed.

 

“Alright.” Bill’s smile was wolfish “ Unlock that door while I text Eight-ball to let him know not to wait around.”

 

They let each other go only long enough to complete their tasks. Bill followed Dipper in and placed his phone on a console. No sooner had the brunette closed the door when he found himself pushed up against it and in a liplock with the taller man. Dipper shivered when a tongue prodded against the seam of his lips, requesting entrance. He complied and let the blond explore his mouth. The experienced tongue familiarized itself with every inch of Dipper’s mouth and eventually the brunette felt brave enough to return the actions.

 

As the two kissed each other hungrily, Bill’s hands expertly unknotted the brunettes tie. Once loosened he whipped it from underneath the collar with a crack. Next he tackled the buttons of Dipper’s dress shirt until it hung open to reveal a strip of pale flesh. Bill snuck his hands through the opening and felt up the younger boy’s hips, ribs, and chest. Slipping his fingers under the fabric at Dipper’s shoulders he pushed the shirt and suit jacket from his small frame. Bill pulled away from those delicious lips to suck on the brunette’s sensitive neck.

 

A moan slipped past Dipper’s lips as the blonde continued to leave bruising kisses all over his throat. He tilted his head to the side to allow Bill better access. They had barely done anything yet and Dipper was so hard. He couldn’t help but rut timidly against the blond as his neck was nibbled. Not knowing what to do with his hands Dipper scratched at the door behind him. He wondered if he was doing something wrong when the blond chuckled against his flesh.

 

“You're allowed to touch me.” Said Bill between nips to his Pinetree’s supple skin, noticing the boy’s hesitancy “Don’t be shy. I won’t bite...much”

 

“I...just don’t want to do anything you won’t like.” Dipper cursed his ineptitude in these situations.  “I don’t want to disappoint you.” Bill had probably been with much better looking and much more talented partners.

 

Pausing in his administrations Bill pressed his forehead against Dippers. Cupping the pale jaw in both of his hands he made it difficult for the lovely boy to look away from him. Bill loved how flushed His cheeks were. “You can’t disappoint me, when you’re already giving me everything I could possibly want.” Well maybe not everything. He didn’t just want Dipper’s body. He wanted his heart and soul. He wanted the brunette to be his in every possible sense. Pushing forward he pressed his erection against Dipper to prove just how pleased the boy made him.

 

Bill leaned away from Dipper’s face to lick along the shell of his ear. “I may be the wealthy one but I am a slave to you. I seek your favor and want only to please you.” he kissed a spot just under the other’s ear. “What do you want me to do for you?”  His hands roamed Dipper’s torso, his blunt nails making the boy shiver as he ghosted over sensitive areas.

 

Dipper’s breath came out in shaky wisps. Bill was asking what he wanted? He wasn’t used to that. “Would you...I dunno...maybe, be willing to...give me a blowjob?” The last word came out as a whisper. The scarlet flush of his cheeks spread down to his chest in embarrassment. Was he asking for too much? Was he too gross for Bill to want to do that?

 

The blond didn’t answer with words. Instead he kissed an open mouth, messy descent from Dipper’s chest down to his navel, straying from the path only to give each nipple some attention. On his knees, Bill ran his splayed fingers up and down Dipper’s clothed thighs, the fabric bunching under his hands. He mouthed at Dipper’s prominent Hip bones, making the boy whine when his teeth scraped the bony structure. He was teasing himself as much as he was the brunette. Just the anticipation of seeing Dipper’s naked penis was making his own arousal twitch with need. How long had he wanted this? To long he decided. With one last wet kiss to the alabaster abdomen he popped the pants button, pulled down the zipper, and hooked his fingers into the waistline of Dipper’s pants, pulling both the trousers and underwear to the boy’s ankles.

 

He didn’t look at the cock hanging heavy in front of his face until he helped Dipper step out of his shoes and pants. Finally the dick was his to admire. Bill kissed the tip and he looked up at Dipper only for a moment when he spoke to him. “It’s perfect. Completely beautiful just like you.”

 

“T-thanks?” Dipper stuttered out. He figured Bill was lying to him, but it made him feel good regardless. He felt even better when Bill licked along the underside of his throbbing appendage with the flat of his tongue and then used the tip of it to trace along the ridge of his head and over his leaking external urethra. Dipper’s legs were already shaking when Bill used his hand to guide the head of Dipper’s dick into his mouth. Feeling emboldened Dipper’s hands found their way into Bill’s golden locks as the older man sucked repeatedly on his cock like a lollipop.

 

The only sounds in the otherwise quiet studio were Dipper’s moans and the wet noises of Bill’s salivating mouth as he worked the hard dick. Bill swallowed Dipper further, taking him to the hilt, while he used a hand to play gently the the brunette’s tight scrotum. His other hand went between smoothing up and down a milk white thigh and kneading Dipper’s butt cheek.

 

Completely impassioned the younger man wound his fingers though gold strung hair and pushed Bill’s head down with each wet drop of the other’s mouth on his cock. The blond felt so hot and slick around him and the way he used his tongue had Dipper whining in rapture. He tried to pull his hips back when he felt the tightness in his pelvis reach its breaking point, but Bill followed his movements and wouldn’t let him go. “B-iiilll” Dipper keened out as he came into the older man’s mouth. His body shuddered from the force of the orgasm.

 

Bill didn’t relent until he was sure he had drank down every last bit of what Dipper had to give. “Your trembling.” Bill noted as he stood.

 

“Yeah. That was...amazing.” Dipper said, running a hand through his curls. “Sorry I, uh...you know...in your mouth.”

 

“Don’t be. I wanted to taste you, and you were delicious.” he kissed the brunette again.

 

Dipper tasted himself on Bill and he found it erotic to share himself in such a way with the golden man. He let out a little squeak of surprise when Bill picked him up bridal style only to bring him to his bed where he laid Dipper down gently upon the unmade sheets. Mocha colored eyes watched as the dark man slowly undressed.

 

He admired the way Bill’s strong shoulders pulled underneath his shirt as he removed his suit jacket and folded it over the desk chair. The way Bill looked down at him from heavily hooded eyes while he loosened his tie and slowly undid one shirt button at a time had Dipper once more growing hard. He blushed, looking over the bare chest that was made up of taut bronze skin stretched tightly over toned muscle. Bill was well defined without being bulky. Dipper bit his lip thinking about the naked body soon being pressed against him. He wanted this so bad.

 

Bill kicked off his shoes and pulled off his silky dress socks. “You have any lubricant?” He asked as he undid his pants to let them drop them to the floor.

 

Dipper let out a small mewl at the sight of Bill naked in front of him. His strong cock was heavy and full from lust; the veins pulsing with hot blood. He felt weak when confronted with such a display of unbridled manliness.“Top right desk drawer.” Dipper replied, admiring Bill’s backside when he turned to retrieve the lube.

 

Rolling onto his stomach the brunette pushed himself up on his knees. In a submissive gesture he raised his ass in the air and offered himself to Bill. He had only had sex with two other people but this is usually how they preferred it.

 

Bill smirked when he turned back towards the bed. His little Pine Tree was full of surprises. He couldn’t help smacking the fullmoon when he joined Dipper on the bed. “As sexy as your pose is, I’d like to see your face while he have sex.” _At least the first time anyway_ , he thought silently.

 

“Ok.” Dipper said simply, rolling over to lie on his back. He wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck when he leaned down for a slow and heated kiss, full of tongue and wet with traded saliva.

 

“You're so Beautiful.” Bill told his lover as he patted one of Dipper’s thighs.

 

Dipper got the hint and spread his legs apart for Bill. The blond squirted some lube on his fingers.  Dipper’s breath hitched when Bill entered him with a slicked up finger. Not long after another was added. They pumped and scissored inside of the younger boy, stretching him. When a third was added it made Dipper wince.

 

“You okay.” Bill asked, pausing for a moment.

 

“Yeah. It’s been awhile... About a year.” he wondered if he should be embarrassed to admit it. The only person he had sex with besides Kevin was a classmate during his first freshman semester. It was a for fun only relationship that Dipper had agreed to because he was lonely and craved the attention. It ended after a couple of romps. The sex hadn’t been very good but Dipper had blamed that on himself. Sex was never that good for him. He hoped Bill wouldn’t feel the same way. “Keep going.”

 

Bill nodded, glad Dipper didn’t want to stop. “Well then we better find your…” Dipper felt the blond shifting his fingers around, obviously looking for something. Bill hit what he was looking for and smiled to himself when Dipper moaned out and slightly arched his back.

 

“What?..was that my prostate?” He cried out when it was tapped again, sending pleasure to shoot through him.

 

“Sure was, I’m guessing no one ever found it for you then.” He rubbed his fingers against the knot of nerves, loving how Dipper looked and sounded in reaction.

 

“Never.” Dipper was seeing stars.

 

“Well kid, I’m going to light it up. When I’m done you’re not going to want to have sex with anyone but me.” At least that was his plan.

 

Dipper whined in loss when a few strokes later Bill removed his fingers. “Hurry”

 

Bill chuckled as he covered his fingers with more lube. He moaned lowly at the feeling of his own hand pumping his neglected cock, applying the gel. Satisfied he nestled himself between Dipper’s Legs. He gave the brunette one more small kiss before lining himself up and pushing in. The younger boy’s leg’s shook instantly and his fingers dug into Bill’s dark shoulders to brace himself. It hurt, but it was bearable. Slowly Bill pushed himself in until he was completely buried inside the tight ass. As much as he wanted to move he waited for Dipper to adjust and give the ok.

 

The brunette breathed evenly as he adjusted to the pain. Once it leveled out he found the fullness of Bill inside him to be pleasingly sensual, like the blond was temporarily a part of him. He wiggled his hips to let Bill know he was ready.

 

The older man was gentle with his movements, his strides slow and careful. He shifted his hips until he found the angle that made the brunette noisy and squirmy underneath him. Bill didn’t bother stifling his own lewd moans. He wanted the younger man to know how good his tight warm insides made him feel. He kissed Dipper’s lips, cheeks, Jaw, ears and neck often as Dipper kissed in return and scratched his fingers down his back.

 

Dipper had never known sex could feel like this, and he was surprised himself when he repeatedly rocked his hips up to meet Bill halfway. He was usually reserved and immobile during sex letting the other do as he pleased, anything to get it over and done with. His body tingled pleasurably and he felt hot and sensitive all over as Bill kept rubbing the core spot that sent shock waves throughout his body. He wanted more. “Harder.” He requested between heady gasps “Bill. Harder. Please.”

 

Bill growled happily into Dipper’s throat as he picked up the pace and pushed in with rough strides. The brunette was a mess underneath him and Bill wasn’t fairing much better. His couplings had been numerous and Dipper was shy and cautious, but there was something about this that had him feeling more raw and alive than ever before. His blood felt like lava under his skin and it pooled scorchingly in his nether regions, threatening to erupt. He moaned out Dipper’s name like a prayer, begging the boy to release him from the fire he caused in him.

 

Something about the way Bill said his name drove Dipper wild. Shifting his weight they managed to trade places in his small twin bed. He whined as he rode the dark man underneath him, shifting himself on every fall until the pulsing cock inside him brushed against his prostate.

 

The most salacious sounds escaped Bill as he looked up at the brunette. The younger boy arched his back as he bounced atop him and he pulled his arms up to grab at the back of his own chocolate curls. Bill placed his hands on Dipper’s hips and helped to pull him down harder with each fall. Only after a few minutes of this the heat and tension boiled over and Bill came with Dipper’s name on his lips.

 

Dipper mewled when he felt Bill’s dick pulse out cum inside him. Leaning down and pressing their chests together Dipper kissed Bill’s mouth as his hole continued to take the other’s hot cum. Their tongues swirled and pushed against each other as Dipper continued to slide his body up and down. The friction to Dipper’s trapped arousal was just the thing he needed to push him over the edge. Orgasming stole the rest of his energy as it left his body in creamy white spurts, slicking both light and dark abdomens with the sticky release.

 

Still attached to Bill, Dipper leaned over the side of his bed and fished around the box of tissue he usually kept there. Finding it, he came back up and set to wiping both their stomachs off.

 

“Your amazing.” Bill told Dipper breathlessly.

 

Dipper blushed and smiled demurely at the compliment. “Thanks.” he balled up the soiled tissue and twisted his body to toss the garbage into the trash can. He frowned when it bounced off the rim and landed on the floor. “I’ll get that tomorrow.” He gave a small whine when he lifted himself off Bill’s flaccid penis.

 

“Good thing you bottomed.” he said as Dipper snugged into his side. “Because you couldn’t get it in the hole.”

 

“Shut up.” Dipper said playfully hitting Bill’s chest. “I..umm...really enjoyed myself. Thanks.”

 

Bill kissed the crown covered with chocolate curls. “Anytime.”

 

Dipper wished that was true. But for now he was content to fall asleep curled into Bill’s side using his dark damp chest as a pillow, and with the smell of sex in the air.

 

*******

 

It was a little after nine when Dipper woke, at least that is what the clock on the wall told him. It had come with the apartment and sometimes the thing was a bit wonky. He stared at the big black numbers, still waking up, and thinking that he would have to double check the time on his phone. It was unlike him to sleep in so late, even considering the time he went to bed last night. Last night! He and Bill had...His bed was empty of another person besides himself though. He felt disappointment flood his chest as he sat up and looked around. As he only had a one room apartment and the bathroom door was open, without a light on, it was obvious Bill had left. The brunette tried to keep the tears from forming but it was impossible. He had expected this, but the abandonment still hurt and reminded him of all his inadequacies and failed attempts at romance. Drawing his knees to his chest, Dipper hugged his legs, placed his forehead on his knees and cried into the hollow space he had created with his body.

 

Acquiring the position and chest heaving sobs had caused pain to shoot from his rear end and up his spine. It was not going to be a comfortable day at work. He tearfully wondered if he should have regretted telling Bill to take him harder. He found that he didn't regret it. None if it. How could he when Bill had been nothing but gentlemanly towards him and had created one of the most magical experiences of his life.

 

Drying his eyes with his hands Dipper decided he wouldn't be weird with Bill when he saw him again. He had no reason to act like the inured party when Bill hadn't made any promises. It was he who had asked the blond stay. Bill couldn't be faulted for accepting the invitation for easy sex. How was he supposed to know that Dipper was in love with him and wanted more than a one night stand?

 

"Oh No!" Dipper said aloud with a shuddering breath;the after effect of violent sobbing. Had he just thought that he was in love with Bill Cipher? Sure he had been crushing on the man for over a year, but love? Every time they met they learned a little bit more about each other and with the passing weeks the blond crept into his thoughts more often. He also felt inexplicably happy and light during their brief encounters; his heart practically trying to escape his ribs to get to the blond. Then last night he had felt safe and comfortable when nestled in Bill's arms, like it was exactly where he belonged. Dipper had found himself wanting to open up and give himself completely to the other man. By the end of the night, he had.

 

"I'm in love." the brunette exclaimed with a nervous titter. "Fuck" He unfolded himself and dropped onto his back, once again wincing in pain as his sore body adjusted to the change in position. He had finally submitted to love and it was with none other than Bill Cipher. Someone who was sly, witty, resourceful, extremely handsome and completely out of his league. He wanted to laugh and cry at the absurdity of it. How could he have let himself fall in love with someone so unattainable?

 

Dipper felt his lower lip tremble as fresh tears welled up, blurring his vision. It was definitely going to be hard to see the blond again now that he had accepted the truth he wouldn't back down or tuck his feelings away, at least not to himself. It would hurt, but he rather see Bill every day, being only his barista, then not have him at all. It was ok. It was strange that being in love felt both amazing and horrible at the same time. Then again it was probably only horrible because it was unrequited.

 

He let out an unmanly shriek when his front door slammed against the wall and quickly sat up to cover his nudity with the bed sheet; protecting his modesty from the unknown assailant.

 

"Whoops!" Bill exclaimed upon his entrance. He hadn't meant to nearly break the door, but he had shoved too hard after the damn thing wouldn't budge once unlocked. "Heya, PineTree didya miss me?"

 

Dipper held a hand over his heart; chest heaving from the fear of being burglarized. It may of been midmorning, but he didn't live in the best part of town. "Bill! You nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here?"

 

Bill closed the door behind him and relocked it. "I got us breakfast. Do...do you not want me here?" he sat next to the, still naked, brunette. He tried to keep his eyes trained on Dipper's face and not on his attractive body. Memories of the previous night flooded his brain and made his skin burn with desire. "I was hoping last night was more than a one time thing." Had he hoped for too much? Did Dipper feel like he had owed him sexual favors for being taken out and that was the only reason he had asked him to stay? "I can leave if you prefer". He tried not to sound hurt.

 

"No!" Dipper took bill's hand in his own "No! I want you to stay. I just thought, when I woke up alone, that...you weren't coming back."

 

"I left you a note on your desk." Bill looked over to the piece of furniture in question. "Well I suppose it would be rather hard to find it amid all that clutter." He laughed until he got a good look at Dipper, his eyes finally settling on his face over his bare flesh. "You've been crying." The blonde reached out and touched the younger boy's cheek softly. "Did I hurt you?" the worry was evident in his voice. He knew he should have been gentler with the fragile, slender, creature.

 

"I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected…” He trailed off, his heart beating so hard that he could barely hear himself think. He stared into Bill’s mismatched gaze that held so much concern for him.

 

“It’s a good thing I told Red you needed a day off to rest then. I can’t believe you walk twenty minutes to work every time you have to go in and then twenty minutes back. I’m in good shape but I feel exhausted after that. No wonder you are so skinny. Then again , maybe it’s just you that tired me out.”

 

Dipper was wide eyed. “You did what? That is so unprofessional. Did Wendy seem mad?” Honestly he could use the day off.

 

“Not after I explained the situation.” Bill Said with a smirk.

 

“Wendy knows that we..uh..you know?” Dipper blushed furiously.

 

“Had sex? Yes.” He laughed at the brunette’s stricken face. “Relax, she took my hints. And I didn’t give her any dirty details. That,” Bill give the other man a small kiss on the lips. “Is only between us.”

 

The younger man followed after Bill’s lips when they left. “So...what are we. Friends with benefits.”

 

“Mmm, I was thinking more like boyfriends. You know, exclusive and everything. I mean...if that’s what you want too.”

 

Dipper practically jumped on Bill as he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He was too happy to care about the pain the sudden motioned caused.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bill said against Dipper’s lips when they paused for breath.

 

“Yes, It’s a yes.” He peppered Bill’s cheeks and lips with tiny kisses.

 

“Ok, ok.” Bill laughed, setting Dipper aside. “Enough of that for now or I won’t be able to control myself and you need at least a couple days to heal before we have sex again. Besides,” Bill procured the two carry out boxes of food had he brought. “Let’s eat before it gets too cold. Crepes are best eaten warm afterall.”

 

Dipper dug in, stuffing his face full of food. He was starving. Bill couldn’t help but smile at Dipper’s crude table manners. He took it as a sign that the boy was getting more comfortable around him. The thought made him happy. “Is it too soon to tell you I love you?” He reached out and wiped away whipped cream from Dipper’s pink nose.

 

“I…” They were both startled when Dipper’s cell started ringing.

 

“Don’t get up. I’ll find it.” Bill located the phone and brought it to Dipper.

 

“It’s my sister.” Her timing was terrible.

 

Bill knew how important his twin was. “Answer it then.”

 

Dipper decided to put it on speaker. “Hey Mabes.” he may be talking to her but his eyes were on the blond sitting acrossfrom him.

 

“Hey Dippindots. I’m just calling to see how your date went last night?”

 

“Good.” Dipper replied, smiling at Bill.

 

“So do you liiiiiiiike him?” Mabel asked in a sing song voice.

 

“I do. A lot. You know that saying that ‘money can’t buy you love’? Well, I sold my heart to the highest bidder. I love him Mabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it lived up to your prompt expectations FamiliarFan. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment or Kudo's if you liked it. It keeps me motivated to write.
> 
> (For those of you also reading "Domestication Of a Demon" I swear I am working on it. I've had a bit of writer's block with the segue chapter, but it is the next thing I am determined to get out. I won't work on anything else until I have it figured out.)


	5. A Love To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dipper's one year anniversary and Dipper has agreed to be tortured and murdered at the hands of a demon-Bill Cipher- all for the love of his spouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, blood, gore, sex, choking, knife play, necrophilia, dubcon-though in fairness Dipper has agreed to it. Major character death-sort of.
> 
> A lot of warnings. I was writing for Domestication of a Demon and am having writers block. My thoughts kept straying and I thought this up, so I decided to write it since it's so short. Literally the shortest thing I ever wrote. Seemed perfect for October and Halloween. 
> 
> Hope you sickos enjoy it.

 

The silver moon hung high and full in the sky, it’s glowing light the only brightness in an otherwise dark and starless night. The temperature was surprisingly chilly for a summer evening, though it felt perfect for the date that was both Summerween and Dipper’s one year wedding anniversary. 

 

The candy had all been given away, the watermelon jack-o-lanterns snuffed out, and the trick-or-treaters had long since gone to bed after gorging themselves on treats. Dipper and his husband had just exchanged anniversary gifts and the brunette briefly touched the new pine tree pendant that hung from his neck while he struggled to keep his breathing even as he ran-crashing through brambles, shrubs, and foliage.

 

Being that his husband had wanted to marry on Halloween and Dipper wanted to wed in the summer, since that was when they had first met, Summerween was the perfect compromise. Their 1st year of marriage had been like something out of a fairytale, if said fairytale was written by the Grim brothers that is. However it fit the couple and Dipper had never loved anyone more (aside from his twin). It was for this reason that the young man had left his husband behind and was now stumbling blind through the gravity falls forest, in the obsidian night, and on the run for his life.

 

The twenty-two year old adventurer leaned against a tree, pausing to catch his breath. He wondered how long he had been running as he eyed the blackness wearily. The night was full of sounds and not all of them friendly. Gravity Falls lush, damp forests were full of dangerous creatures, some supernatural and others not. His legs burned from the exertion and from numerous small scrapes and cuts he had acquired from running through the woods without even as little illumination from a flashlight. He was sure the slightly bleeding wounds would attract some not so friendly forest residents, however they were the least of his worries. Sure a gremloblin could show him his worst fears or a wendigo could maul him to death, but none of that was as horrific as what a demon, Bill Cipher specifically, could do to him. 

 

A twig snapped closely to the left of him and Dipper whipped his head to the side. His eyes darted about pointlessly as he peered into the void, only able to make out vague shadows of trees and plants that shifted slightly as rustled by the same soft breeze that chilled his sweat dampened body. He held his breath as he realized the forest had grown completely silent.

 

A puff of breath was stolen from his lungs as a forceful impact to his chest pushed him backwards. He hit the ground hard and groaned out in pain as his back and head collided with the hard packed earth beneath him. He tried unsuccessfully to turn onto his stomach in order to scramble away from his attacker, but a weight kept him pinned in position. Even before his swimming vision cleared he knew full well who was on top of him and what was going to happen.

 

“Hello PineTree. Caught ya.” Bill sang out. His hands traveled up Dipper’s torso and under the man’s teeshirt as he spoke. The feel of his Pinetree’s smooth skin, the ridged hills and valleys of bony ribs,  and trembling body beneath him set Bill’s ichor alive with fire. Fleeting thoughts of torturing and slowly killing the boy made him aroused and he found his pants quickly becoming too tight. “The chase was exhilarating but now that I’ve obtained my prize, the real fun can begin”

 

Bill leaned down and kissed the human on the mouth. Dipper laid their unresponsive as if in shock. Finally when the human did react it was to bite the demon’s lower lip, puncturing it, and pushing the blond monster off of him. The victim quickly got to his feet and made a run for it.

 

With wide surprised eyes the demon touched his profusely bleeding lower lip. He could easily heal it but what the heck, why not leave it? “And here I thought you would behave” the demon called out after Dipper, who hadn’t yet made it very far. Standing, Bill waved his hands and fingers as he summoned roots to erupt from the ground.

 

Dipper yelped out in alarm as roots coiled around his ankles and whipped him to the ground. His mind filled with terror, he hardly registered the fact that he was falling forward until his face collided painfully with the dirt. Dipper heard and felt the crack that was his nose breaking. Blood gushed down his lips and chin as he rolled unto his back, unable to get up because of the foot pushed down against his chest. Desperately the brunette scratched and pulled at the limb pressing down on him.

 

Bill grinned at the struggling boy. He was so beautiful when he bled. “I admire your fighting spirit and while I love some good, albeit futile, resistance I just want to collect what I’ve been promised without too much trouble. Don’t forget that what’s about to happen is your doing.” With that he commanded two more roots to encircle the human’s wrists, pulling the pale arms away from his body.

 

The young man let out a cry as his arms and legs were stretched in an X fashion, the limbs drawn so tight they threatened to pop from their sockets. Unable to stop himself Dipper started to cry. The demon was right, this was his own fault. He had known his gift would end with his death, but he was doing this for the love of his life and he promised himself he wouldn’t fight or resist. Regardless, he couldn’t keep himself from voicing his fear. “I don’t want to die. I’m scared” He whimpered out while looking into the heterochromatic eyes of the creature above him.

 

“Shhh” Bill whispered out, much like a lover as he straddled Dipper’s hips and ran his clawed fingers through the boy’s sweat dampened curls. “It will only hurt for a little bit, and when it’s all over you won’t feel any pain at all.” He ran a black claw down Dipper’s marked forehead, a soft blue glow emanating from his fingertip as he temporarily altered the star boy's mind to garner pleasure in tandem with pain. He wanted his Pinetree to hurt and hurt horribly, but he also wanted him to feel ecstasy as he tore him apart. Leaning down he licked the pearls of blood that welled up from the cut his claw had made. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment. “I’m ready. Do your worst.” Dipper managed through his tears. He wouldn’t fight. He would give the demon whatever he wanted. He would let his body be ravaged and suffer excruciating pain; anything for the man he loved. The brunette could only hope his death would be worth it and that his husband appreciated the morbid lengths he went to in order to assure his happiness. 

 

The demon’s mouth crashed against Dipper’s, the flavor of their blood mixing from their wounds, as Bill pushed his tongue past the other’s lips. Dipper cringed slightly at the metallic taste of blood but other wise let the demon invade his mouth. The brunette pushed back with his own tongue, the two slick muscles fighting each other for dominance. The dueling of tongues was the only fight Dipper could wage against the monster and so he gave it everything he had.

 

While they kissed and bit at each other’s mouth’s Bill’s hands clawed and raked over Dipper’s torso tearing both shirt and skin alike. The human alternated between whines of pain and moans of pleasure, his body confused by the magic Bill had placed over him. Dipper hadn’t thought he would like this at all and was surprised at how hard he was even though the shallow trenches Bill had gouged into his ribs, chest and abdomen stung and throbbed in rhythm with his heartbeat. The Demon rutted against him and Dipper automatically followed the motions with his own hips. 

 

Pulling away from the kiss Bill sat up only a moment and removed the remnants of Dipper’s shirt from his bleeding body. He considered the flushed and panting man underneath him as he thought of what to do with the rest of his clothes. He wanted to take his time and make this last, but fuck it his dick was already so hard and throbbing painfully. With a snap of his fingers they were both naked. 

 

“So beautiful.” Bill muttered as he took both of their erections in hand and slowly pumped them. The monster moaned and Dipper threw his head back with a strangled noise of elation, his long pale neck on clear display, taunting the demon. Taking the bait, Bill leaned down, still gliding his hand over their members, and bit into the presented jugular like a vampire. The boy shuddered and whimpered out in pain as his blood emptied into the demon’s mouth. When Bill pulled away Dipper’s blood was dripping down his chin and onto his chest. 

 

“Bill.” Dipper keened, thrusting his hips into the monster’s hand. “I’m so lightheaded.” The words tumbled out of his mouth without a thought.

 

“Mmm” Bill hummed. “You’ve lost a fair amount of blood and it’s only going to get worse...Devils, you feel so good.” he commented about the feel of their cocks pressed together. If he wasn’t careful he would lose himself soon. With some regret, and a disappointed whine from Dipper, he released his hold over the sex organs. “What to do now?” He asked himself as he tried to ignore the tightness of his scrotum. His hands once more searched the pale and bloodied torso while he calmed himself. He was determined to cum inside of Dipper as he died or was dead. “How should I kill you?” He mused out loud as he dug a finger knuckle deep into one of the boy’s abdominal wounds.

 

Dipper let out a shrill shriek as Bill wiggled his finger around his insides. It hurt and yet his dick twitched approvingly at the cruel treatment. “I don’t give a fuck how you do it.” he gritted out between clenched teeth. “Just do it already, this hurts.”

 

“So impatient.” Bill chided as he removed his finger from flesh with a gross squelching sound and another cry from his plaything. A piece of meat was stuck to his claw and Bill flicked it off. “However I’m not against helping you feel better, at least temporarily.” The demon shifted and without warning seated himself  fully into Dipper’s asshole with one thrust. The human cursed but was quickly releasing the most salacious sounds as Bill worked him. 

 

“I think I’m going to break your ribs and puncture your organs with the broken bones. Your lungs will fill up with blood and your moans of rapture as you orgasm won’t even be able to escape your lips.” The demon managed to speak between panting breaths. 

 

The human pulled against his binds, his body going rigid with pain as the demon forcibly made good on his promise of breaking the said bones. As much as it hurt, especially with Bill continuing to fuck him and causing the damaged bones to grind together, he didn’t think the ribs punctured any organs. One of his legs popped free from it’s hip socket and Dipper wasn’t sure which hurt more, or sent more blood to pool deliciously in his nether regions. 

 

Bill was thoroughly turned on by the sight of Dipper writhing in pain underneath him. But it wasn’t enough, not yet. His dark hands found their way to his Pinetree’s throat and he applied pressure, suffocating him. “They s-say... Asphyxiation is a...mmm...good way to g-go.” 

 

The demon panted and growled as he continued to pound into Dipper and watch him struggle for breath. The boy’s face turned from red to blue and the changing colors stole Bill’s attention. “So perfect...so beautiful...be-ing inside you..but it’s not enough.. I..nnn..want to b-be closer.”

 

Dipper could barely process bill’s words, the lack of oxygen clouding his mind. At least Bill was right. After his mind started to grow fuzzy all he could feel was glorious sensitivity. The pressure in his gut was so tight and warm. He was so close to release, sexually and of life. Then all of a sudden the hands from around his throat were gone and Bill had stilled his thrusting. He would have cried out his displeasure if he wasn’t sucking in huge gasps of air. With the return of oxygen came his sense of awareness and his eyes grew large as saucers as he saw that Bill had summoned a large golden knife. Like a slap to the face the demon’s previous words hit him full force, sinking in with sickly with understanding. 

 

Tears and cries and scream were ripped from the brunette's raw and damaged windpipe as Bill cut him open, down the middle from collarbone to his pubic area. Discarding the weapon the demon dug his fingers into the fresh opening and peeled the skin apart. Blood, muscle, and organs presented themselves to the monster. Crimson tides quickly escaped the deadly incision, cascading down the side of Dipper’s alabaster body, looking much like the velvet curtains opening on a freakshow.

 

Never having removed his cock from the warm hole Bill pressed himself against Dipper’s open body and resumed thrusting. Dipper was no longer screaming and his gaze stared unseeingly even though he was still, for the moment, alive as by indication of his twitching fingers. After a short while a garbled sigh left Dipper’s lips and he came against Bill’s abdomen and into his own innards.

 

Sure that the human no longer felt anything the Demon removed his cock from the anal hole only to shove it into the open wound of Dipper’s pelvic. He sighed happily as hot, wet blood and tight muscle swarmed his cock. As the demon rocked his hips gore and innards sloshed around and tumbled out of the fresh corpse; the intestines spilling out to coil like a snake on the ground.  It didn’t take long for the monster to reach his peak before it boiled over in a rolling heat and spasming that shook him to the very care. This was literally the most intense orgasm he ever had and that's saying something as he was eons old. The rapture had been so consuming he almost missed the soul that left Dipper’s body. Almost.

 

“Whoop, no you don’t. Get back here.” he said to the glowing thing as he grabbed it in his palm. Then again he doubted the soul would have strayed far. It was drawn to him just as he was drawn to it.

 

The soul, not visible to humans, was beautiful and Dipper’s was the most exquisite he had ever seen. It was a soft glowing blue that matched the color of his magic and it was threaded through with veins of molten gold. It was warm to the touch and smelled delicious. He was half tempted to eat it, to keep Dipper with him forever. Human souls were delicacies to demons, and they often devoured them, trapping them like fireflies in a jar. The reason demons found them so delectable is that they were made up of things demons lacked: compassion, empathy, selflessness and, above all else, love. When consumed a demon, for a short period, could feel these emotions; could feel humanity. Of course the better the person the better the soul smelled and tasted. Dipper’s smelled irresistible, but he wouldn’t eat it. He didn’t need to. The doe eyed brunette had made Bill one of the few demons to experience these things just by being near him and without having to Devour him. The monster held the soul over his heartless chest, feeling it’s warmth against his cold and bloody chest. 

 

With his free hand he snapped his fingers and cerulean flames danced over Dipper’s body. Dirt and debris were burned off the spilled Organs and entrails before fitting themselves properly into their shell. Wounds were healed and skin was left porcelain white and unmarred. The heart was restarted and circulation returned blood pumping once more through the body. “Time for you to return to where you belong.” he told the soul before slipping it back into the perfectly functioning body. He didn’t just love Dipper’s soul, but his body, his wit, intelligence and horrible sense of humor; he loved the whole package.

 

Dipper’s eyes shot open when he took his first heaving breath. He shot up to a sitting position and looked as startled as a skittish deer having been frightened by a close range boom of a gunshot. His face betrayed his confusion as his attention darted about frantically.

 

“You ok?” Asked Bill, though he wasn’t too concerned. Dying and being brought shortly back to the living often left the participant momentarily confused.

 

The brunette’s gaze settled on the golden, bloodied, and still naked demon in front of him. He shook his head to clear the last remnants of disorientation of his mind. “Yeah...I feel...good. Physically anyway. Emotionally...that’s another story. I’ll probably have nightmares for months. Dying sucks.”

 

Bill laughed. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure you sleep good. You didn’t have to do it you know, I gave you the chance to back out.”

 

“I wanted to. What else could I give my demon husband who could magically procure anything he wanted. I figured it would really turn you on and I knew you could bring me back…” Dipper looked at Bill shyly from under his lashes. “Did you like it?”

 

Bill took Dipper’s chin in his hand so that he was fully looking at him and kissed him tenderly-something a demon shouldn’t be capable of. “I was aroused the moment you told me it was your gift for me. Telling me to give you a head start to so that I had to catch you, it was the most amazing foreplay. And the orgasm...words don’t even exist to explain how good it was.” He gave Dipper another kiss. “Can we do that again for our next anniversary?”

 

“Don’t push your luck demon.” Dipper said, shivering.

 

The said demon laughed once more. “Come on, your cold. Let's get you home where we can sip champagne, eat chocolate covered fruit, take a nice hot bath, and have some vanilla human sex.”

 

“That sounds good.” Dipper said as he stood and embraced his husband, ready to be teleported home. “I love you Bill.”

 

Bill looked down at his human and felt a flutter in the spot where his heart should be. “I love you too. Happy anniversary.”

  
With that they blipped out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....Did you like it? It's sick and romantic at the same time. Give me your thoughts. You know I'm a slut for comments.


	6. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill, the owner of the Golden God Bakery, has secret affections for one of his customers. He isn't sure how to confess his feelings but a blizzard might give him the perfect opportunity he has been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time. this story is complete garbage. I had two ideas for Christmas chapters but didn't have enough time to write both. I ended up trying to combine both ideas. Things got left out and not all the ideas meshed well, one was fluff the other was smut, and what resulted was a "what the fuck?" type thing. It also got angsty somehow, which was not the intention but we all know how I get. I almost thought about not posting this shit show but I spent too much of my time on it to let it go.
> 
> So if you want to read a discombobulated, Christmas, Billdip please proceed. But just remember I warned you.

Flaky pastries, fluffy whipped creams and moist chocolate cakes filled Dipper's thoughts as he pulled his blue puffer coat tighter around him. It was freezing cold and the snow was falling heavily from the heavens; already coating the ground in a thick layer of sparkling powder. He would have stopped, like the other city goers, to pull out his phone and take a shot of the picturesque Christmas Eve cityscape but he didn't care. He wasn't christian so the significance of a white Christmas meant nothing to him. The snow, while pretty, made the soles of his worn converses slippery on the wet cement as he hurriedly slid past leisurely pedestrians. Didn't these people have somewhere to be? It annoyed him that at almost 9:00 o'clock in the evening the streets were still crowded and the holiday ‘bustlers’ all seemed to be set on taking their time. Stupid people with their bratty kids nearly tripping him as they ran around the side walk and couples holdings hands so lost in each other's gazes that they were ignorant of others trying to get past them. He refused to acknowledge that perhaps he was jealous of the families and couples and was feeling a little lonely.     
  
His other half currently lived across the world in Paris, launching her fashion career, with her best friend Pacifica as her manager, and her newlywed husband Tad. Pacifica, herself, had just become engaged to Gideon, who had grown, thinned out, and become rather handsome; it was weird how things worked out. His parents, grandparents, and gruncles were all out in Paris visiting his twin for the holidays and to celebrate her first big fashion show. Dipper couldn't go because his IT/software company needed him to work extra because of how short they were for the holidays. How could he say no when they knew he had no family of his own or even a significant other. heck he hadn't even made friends since moving to the city 18 months ago. He had made a boyfriend-Max-a man that he worked with, but the guy broke up with him this time last year. Apparently, even though they had a lot in common, made each other laugh and seemed to love each other, Dipper had been too fat and nerdy for him and was dumped for a young, thin, and dumb secretary that had been hired for the company. The stupid couple still acted so in love, throwing it in his face, and rumor around the office had it that Max was going to propose to the younger man tomorrow, on Christmas. Good thing the brunette was Jewish or Christmas would have been forever ruined for him.    
  
Dipper wasn't as carefree and bubbly as his sister but he wasn't usually so negative and miserable either. It just seemed since finishing school and moving out on his own, away from his twin, that nothing seemed to be going right for him. As if to prove it a car drove over a pothole filled with slush, the snow warmed to a wet mess from the moving vehicles, and sprayed his coat with the dirty, wet, half melted snow. "Oh. Come. On!" he yelled to the fates, so clearly against him.    
  
Perhaps it was a sign to just go home and go to bed. But no, he was going to make it to the Golden God bakery if it was the last thing he did. He had ironically found the place after Max had broken up with him. Wandering the city after their last date, and feeling sorry for himself, he saw the black and gold lettered grand opening sign and treated himself to a piece of cake. It had tasted like a slice of heaven and just what his injured soul had needed. The place had been empty that night and the creepy, yet incredibly beautiful, owner watched him eat every last crumb with a smirk. It made Dipper feel self conscious, being that the guy was probably grossed out by the fat guy eating his cake, but it didn't stop him from going back every Friday after work. Only now the place was so popular he had to wait twenty to thirty minutes in line to get his treat. But it was worth it, especially since it was now Dipper's only indulgence. 

 

After that night he had decided he was going to lose weight and if he did good during the week he let himself go back to the bakery. He had lost fifty pounds in the last year and while he was still a little chubby he was pretty happy with himself. Twenty five more and he would consider himself attractive...Well thin at least. Working in an office around Christmas, this week had been extra hard. Co-workers and clients alike showered the office with cookies, cakes and candy. But Dipper held strong, even through the long 12 hour days he was working and having to deal with Max and his boy toy throwing their affections around like a bad teenage romcom.   
  
He just had to make it to the place before it closed. He didn't want to be that guy who walked in one minute before closing and demand service. That would be embarrassing. Luckily the place was within view. Slipping on a bit of ice Dipper slid into the door with a crack and to make it worse the beautiful blond baker stared at him stupidly through the glass. The man had just finished locking the door. The brunette guessed it took him too long to get here after all. Rubbing his ore forehead he was about to apologize through the closed door and walk away. Before he could, however, the baker smiled at him and unlocked the door, opening it for the brunette.   
  
"Mason," Bill greeted "I was just closing up, but come on in."   
  
"How do you know my name? And I uh...don't want to be a bother. If you're closed you’re closed, you don't have to stay open for me."   
  
"Nonsense. I can always stay open a few minutes late for my most loyal customer." He stepped aside and ushered Dipper in; locking the door and turning off the neon open sign so that no last minute stragglers got in the way of his happy coincidence. He had been trying to figure out how to make a move the last several months and it seemed like the fates were smiling on him today. "I got your name from your Debit card. You only use it for every purchase here." He said as if it were obvious.   
  
"Oh." Dipper followed the baker to the display case. It was much emptier than usual but still had a couple of things to choose from. "You...uh..can call me Dipper. It's my nickname and no one calls me Mason."   
  
"Dipper. hmmm" Bill let the sound roll off his tongue. "I like it. I guess it's better than Pinetree." he shrugged his shoulders. "You will always be Pinetree to me though."   
  
"Pinetree?" The brunette questioned looking up from the display case.   
  
"My own personal nickname for you. You know, because of the cap you always wear." Bill leaned against the counter and did his best not to look at Dipper the way the brunette had eyed the treats in the display case. It wasn't working. "I'm Bill, by the way."   
  
Dipper gave Bill a small shy smile. He couldn't believe he was having an actual conversation with the baker that looked as yummy as the treats he made. "Hi Bill."  **_Hi Bill?_ ** That was the best he could come up with? For fucks sake, why was he so awkward?    
  
The blond chuckled. "So what do you want? Free of charge too. It is Christmas after all."    
  
"I don't mind paying. I'm already being a nuisance, barging in after your closed..." Dipper readjusted the messenger bag over his shoulder.    
  
"Well I already shut down the register for the night and all this stuff just has to be thrown out at the end of the business day anyway."   
  
"In that case thank you. mmmm" Dipper bit his lower lip trying to make a decision. Everything looked so good. Usually he had a lot of time waiting in line to make up his mind. "I think I'll have the Napoleon."   
  
"With the strawberries? Good choice." Bill walked behind the display case to plate Dipper's treat.   
  
"Oh. You don't have to do all that." Dipper said as Bill started drizzling chocolate syrup artistically on the plated pastry. "you can just wrap it up and I'll be out of your hair."    
  
Done with the syrup the baker grabbed a shaker of confectioners sugar and dusted the treat with the powder. "I'm afraid not. You see there is a catch. Nothing in life is really free."   
  
The brunette tilted his head to the side curiously. "So what's the catch? You want me to wash your dishes or something like that?"   
  
"Well that depends on what you mean by washing," finished with the treat Bill took a cup from under the counter "and what you mean by dishes. I've been told I'm a dirty boy and I have something on me that could use a good scrubbing." He laughed at Dipper's expression; a cross between disbelief and bewilderment. The boy was just too precious as he stammered away, unable to form a coherent sentence.  "I'm messing with you. God, if only you could have seen your face. Like a deer caught in headlights. The catch is that you have to eat it here in my company. Go have a seat, I'll bring this over in a minute." He laughed away, good naturedly.   
  
Dipper did as he was told and took a seat at one of the establishment's small tables. Taking off his coat and dropping his messenger bag on the floor he tried to comprehend what was happening. Bill wanted to spend time with him and was flirting with him? The guy was either crazy or lonely. Scratch that, the guy was definitely crazy. And beautiful. And nice. Funny. An incredible baker.  **_Oh No!_ ** Dipper thought.  _ Ohno,ohno,ohno,ohno! _ He had it bad for the blond confectioner! This wouldn't end well. He acted like a moron whenever around someone he had a crush on. Bill couldn't like him. He was just being nice. The blond could probably tell he had a bad day by the wet mess on his coat and by how he had fell into the door and nearly broke it down. He was a charity case and in the spirit of the holiday Bill was being a good soul. Could his night seriously get any worse?   
  
"Here we go." Bill placed the airy, cream filled pastry in front of his guest along with a cup of steaming hot chocolate and then took a seat across from him. The table was so small the two could knock heads if they both leaned forward at the same time. It was both a way to fit more tables in the small shop and lent a romantic feel for couples on dates.    
  
The chubby brunette took a sip of the dark brown liquid. He hummed in appreciation. "Wow! This is really good." he took another sip. "It's so rich and decadent. I feel like I am drinking molten chocolate."   
  
Bill leaned forward and rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Molten chocolate. I like that description. It's actually European hot chocolate. You start with pure chopped premium chocolate, add a little cornstarch, a splash of vanilla extract, sugar, and heat it on the stove with some fresh milk and BAM! best hot cocoa ever. You can add stuff like mint or cayenne pepper to give it a twist too. I make all sorts of flavors here. One of my specialties, it's even been written about in a couple of local magazines and newspapers." He nearly tore across the table when Dipper licked the chocolate from his lips, but managed to refrain himself. "I'm glad you like it so much." he remarked huskily.    
  
"It's hard not to. Every thing you make is delicious." Dipper went to delve his fork into his cake but it hit the metal of the table when Bill stole the plate away from him. The brunette frowned. What was the guy's angle? Was he doing all this just to tease him? He had seemed so nice a mere moment ago.   
  
"Another stipulation I forgot to tell you is that I have feed you." Bill held out his hand for the fork   
  
"What! Why?" Dipper was in the mind to stab Bill's demanding hand awaiting the passage of the silver utensil.   
  
Bill rolled his eyes. "Does it matter? My cake, my rules. Now give me the fork before I just go get another one."    
  
The brunette relented but not before telling the man how he felt. "You're weird."   
  
"We're all a little weird sweetheart, but unlike you I have no problem admitting it." Bill sliced through the cake and held a generous fork full to the other man's plush lips. Goodness, they looked delicious. What he would give to nibble on that pouty lower lip.   
  
Hesitantly Dipper opened his mouth. His anger at the situation all melted away when the flavors hit his tongue. "mmmmm" He hummed his approval as his eyelids fluttered momentarily closed. When he swallowed Bill gave him another bite and the brunette couldn't help but continue his pleased noises. His mother has always told him he was an appreciative diner. Little did Dipper know his happy little sounds were turning on the baker sitting across from him.   
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Bill commented as he crossed his legs, trying his hardest to calm his growing erection. "It sounds like you're having an orgasm."   
  
Dipper's whole face turned red, matching the ever present blush across his nose and cheeks. "S-sorry. Pastries and baked things are my weakness (actually all food was his weakness). Guess it's why I'm so fat and unattractive."    
  
"Don't you dare apologize." Bill frowned and practically shoved another fork full into the brunette's mouth "Chef's, including pastry chefs, like when it when patrons are so verbal about their creations. If your not practically jizzing your pants at the taste then we didn't do our job right. "Also, you are not fat nor unattractive." Dipper gave him a 'yeah right' look since he didn't want to talk with his mouth full. "I'm being serious. With your big doe eyes, blushed cheeks and full lips how can you not see yourself has anything but adorable" And ravishing Bill surmised in afterthought. Why, he wanted to devour the man right now. "Sure, you may have a few extra pounds but I've never seen you as anything but full-bodied and robust."   
  
"You describe me like a wine." Dipper blushed further and looked away from Bill's intense heterochromatic gaze, an unusual trait that Dipper found sexy. Eyes could be sexy right? Without even thinking about it he accepted another bit of pastry from the blond's' hand.   
  
"mmm, and you should be enjoyed like one too. Like a fine wine you should be savored slowly. Every inch of you being fully tasted. Swallowed completely; not a drip left behind."   
  
Dipper gulped hard. "Do you flirt with everyone like this." He tried to remind himself he wasn't special in any way. It wouldn't due to give himself false hope.    
  
"Do I flirt with just about anyone? Yes. This blatantly and candidly? No.” He scooped the last bit of pastry into a heaping pile upon the fork. “Last bite, open up.”   
  
It took Dipper a good few moments of chewing to get the food down. Afterwards he washed it down with the remainder of the cooling hot cocoa. "I...I don't know what I am supposed to make of all this. The free cake, the spoon feeding, your flirting..."    
  


"Isn't it obvious?" Bill asked, licking Dipper’s fork clean before placing it on the empty plate. "I like you. And not the like you like a good customer like you. I  **_like_ ** , like you. You know what I mean?"    
  
"Yeah. But...why? I know I'm not ugly but I am not overly attractive nor in the best shape either. I'm awkward and extremely nerdy; boring apparently per my last boyfriend. And you...you're thin, beautiful, witty, Interesting, and charming (in a perverted sort of way). You have the most gorgeous radiant smile that is contagious. Your eyes...they are my favorite part; so unique and full of mischief. Let’s be honest you are way outta my league. Not even guys in my own league are interested in me, at least not for long."   
  
Bill made a disgruntled sound. He hated that his Pinetree thought so poorly about himself. He was realizing he had his work cut for him relationship-wise but it didn't deter him in the least bit. In fact it encouraged him. Bill would happily slave away to make the sweet man see how special he was. He didn't care how many tears, depressed rants and overly emotional moments they had to get through together. The best treats were often the hardest to make, but the reward of watching the look on the customer's face when they bit into it was always worth the work. "You've kept me interested for a year. That's a pretty long time for someone supposedly out of your league, as you call it."   
  
"Ok, so you have a crush on me. But what do you want from me?" Maybe the guy was just sweet talking him to try and get an easy fuck.   
  
"A date. Or several. Maybe for you to be my boyfriend. After a bit of dating you might even become my husband. We could have a house with a white picket fence and adopt a dog or a couple of brats but, Dipper come on, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."   
  
Forget crazy this guy was clinically insane. The brunette wondered briefly if he should make a break for the door, but decided against it because some part of him wanted to see how this played out even if it ended in the baker killing him and wearing his skin like a fur coat and using his blood for red food dye. "But you don't even know me." Dipper said. "You can't really know if you like me. What your feeling is infatuation." that would at least make some sense especially with the gorgeous man's questionable mental state. "Yes. For some reason you are infatuated with me. There is some part of me that you have honed in on and you have falsely based your entire feelings upon. Once you got to know me, the real me, not the contrived version you have come up with in your head you will run off just like everyone else has. Sure, a date sounds nice in theory but I've been hurt a lot and going out with you would be setting myself up for rejection and heartbreak."   
  
The blond sighed. "Let me tell you about when I first met you, then afterwards if you still don't want to go out on a date with me I'll accept your refusal."   
  
"Fair enough."   
  
Bill cleared his throat. "It was around this time last year. I had just opened up the shop and let me tell you I was nervous. I had given up a well paying job as the pastry chef in the Mark over at Central Park to venture out on my own, for artistic freedom and all that. It wasn't a good day; not busy, made less than $300.00 bucks, and I was going to have to throw out a bulk of the product at the end of the night-which is essentially dumping money in the garbage. Boy was I feeling depressed, but then in you walk off the street. Your clothes were too clingy and too tight. Disheveled curls stuck out weirdly from under your cap. Your cheeks were tear streaked, your eyes puffy from crying and your nose all runny. It was kinda gross." Bill laughed and Dipper fought the urge to slap him across the face. How was this story supposed to convince him to go on a date with the blond?    
  
"You sat in the exact table we are sitting at now, across from the display case, and the same seat you will take every time if its open. With the joint empty besides us I decided to observe you. See if you liked what you bought and all that. I watched, with bated breath, as you took your first bite-it was the black forest cake if I remember correctly. The sound you made as you tasted it was so sinful it made me instantly hard. And your face; the way you closed your eyes and smiled around the morsel in your mouth. Your whole face lit up. Suddenly, just like that," he snapped his fingers "You transformed into the most beautiful person I had ever seen. The way you looked at the cake after swallowing the first bite was like you just tasted happiness. It made me feel like I had personally crafted a little piece of heaven just for you. It made me feel good that something I created could make someone so happy especially after they looked so down. In that instant you made me remember what I was doing this for; why I ventured out on my own. You made me want to work all that much harder to be successful. When you walked out that night I remembered thinking how I hoped to see you again. Luckily for me you came in faithfully every Friday. At some point it began to become my favorite day of the week. I craved watching you eat; seeing your little expressions, and listening to your sexy salacious sounds."   
  
"That is a fetish and there is a name for it. feederism maybe." Dipper interrupted Bill, trying to make light of the situation as his heart pounded away excitedly. He tried to warn himself this was a joke and he was most likely the punchline in a way that was yet to be revealed.    
  
Bill clicked his tongue. "No interrupting the story please" The blond said without any real heat. "Now, where was I? Right, so as time went by my bakery made a name for itself and I found myself busy from open to close. There was no longer a moment to give you my attention and for months that is all I have wanted to do."   
  
"G-give me your attention?" Dipper asked looking for confirmation as he subconsciously leaned over the table, closer to the golden skinned baker.   
  
"Yes, all of my attention." Bill also leaned forward, slowly getting closer as he spoke. "I wanted to look at you. Listen to you. Touch you. Taste you." His lips were practically bushing against Dipper's as the last two words left his mouth.   
  
Dipper decided that If this god of a man wanted to sample him who was he to deny him. Licking his chapped lips the brunette closed the little distance between them and pressed his lips softly against the thin angular mouth. It was a curious press of lips that tested the waters for both people involved. Bill reached up to caress Dipper's cheek and the movement caused the scent of the days work to float between the two. The blond smelled slightly of sweat but not in an off putting way and it paired well with the ghosts of flour, sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, and chocolate that  clung to his clothes. Pines found it intoxicating and he moaned out pleasurably when the baker nibbled on his lower lip; rolling the sensitive flesh between the mans teeth. Dipper's own noise made him pull away with a blush. The two men looked at each other still close enough to exchange heated, panting, breaths. It was clear that neither of them had satiated their appetites.    
  
Bill hastily shoved the small table out of the way and grabbed the chair on either side of Dipper's legs to pull him closer, the metal screeching unforgivably on the tiled floor while a small surprised squeak escaped the short brunette. Still not happy with the distance Bill grabbed the other man's pale wrists and pulled him into his lap. Instantly Dipper struggled to get away and Bill wrapped his arms around his waist, securing him to the spot. "What's the matter? I thought we were having fun. Thought we both wanted this."   
  
"I do. I think...but it's moving really fast and I'm not comfortable with this." Dipper tried to motion between Bill and himself but there was little room to do so.   
  
"What part are you not comfortable with; kissing, me touching you, sitting on my lap?" Bill looked into those big brown eyes that he so adored and tried to read his uneasy expression. "I'll stop doing whatever it is, just tell me Pinetree." Unable to help himself he placed a small kiss on the corner of the plush lips in front of him and then another on his cheek.   
  
"I don't mind the kissing. The touching and sitting on your lap feels nice, but..." he shivered when the pastry chef kissed an erogenous spot on his neck.   
  
Bill kissed another place just below the ear; his tongue darting out to pull the fleshy ear lobe into his mouth for a quick suckling. "But?" he whispered breathily, encouraging Dipper to talk to him.   
  
"I just don't want you to be grossed out by me." The brunette said quietly voicing his fears. "I'm not thin or toned. I'm large and squishy and have more rolls than a bakery. Not to mention I am probably crushing you right now."   
  
Bill laughed into Dipper's throat where he was currently in the process of peppering it with little kisses. "that's it? What's making you uncomfortable, and keeping you from trying us, is your own insecurities about your body?" he was once more looking into the man's espresso brown eyes. The poor thing was flushed red with arousal and embarrassment and his tilted eyebrows and tightly drawn lips portrayed his fears. Bill took off his Pinetree's hat and brushed his curls out of the way. He took notice of pink lines that were most likely part of a strawberry nevus but he decided to question it at another time. "You may not have muscle but I do and seeing that I am 6'3 and you are, what 5'6?"   
  
"5'7" Dipper corrected.   
  
"Ok, 5'7. The point is I am a lot bigger than you and you're not crushing me. You're a little chubby, not Jabba the Hut. So what if you have luv handles or rolls or whatever you want to call them," Bill squeezed Dipper's full hips making the boy wiggle about in dismay. "I like them. Sure it's soft and squishy but it reminds me of kneading dough and that is one of my favorite feelings in the world." Dipper gave him a disbelieving pout. "Don't you look at me like that. I can guarantee that you don't gross me out. Just the opposite in fact. You turn me on as easy as a light switch." To prove his point he rolled his hips up and pushed down on Dipper's waist so that there crotches rubbed together making them both release sounds of pleasure; Dipper's a whine compared to the growl that came from Cipher. There could be no denying the solid erection that stood at attention between Bill's thighs. "let go of your inhibitions my little tree. Let's go out on dates, explore life together. Let's get to know one another. No one is saying we have to have sex or get married, right away, but both will probably happen."    
  
Dipper laughed despite himself. "You are so full of yourself." Over confident and yet the brunette found it an attractive quality.    
  
Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I just know what I want and deserve. You should too. You deserve to be happy. let me make make you happy. Let me show you how to love and appreciate yourself." He bopped Dipper's pink nose making it scrunch up in the most adorable way. "What do you think?"   
  
The brunette giggled like a schoolgirl and couldn't find it in himself to care, especially when Bill started nipping at his chin. "I think this has to be a dream. This sort of thing doesn't happen to me."   
  
"mmm. You're not dreaming" Bill hummed as he pulled his Pinetree closer to him and kissed along his jaw. "Maybe it's a Christmas miracle."   
  
"I'm not christian."    
  
"Well I am." he didn't really practice though. "Maybe it's my miracle."   
  
"A man as good looking as you getting a boyfriend"  _ like me _ , he thought " hardly constitutes as a miracle." He tilted his head to the side allowing Bill better access to his neck.   
  
"It does if my new boyfriend lets me have sex with him tonight." Bill sucked some skin into his mouth giving just enough pressure to leave a mark.   
  
Dipper bit his lip and his hands went to Bill's golden hair. The bite felt so good. "We haven't even gone out yet and hardly know if we are compatible. We are definitely not having sex yet." He'd like to lose a little more weight before the man saw him naked too. He winced when Bill bit another spot on his throat, harder this time. It hurt a little but still sent blood pooling south.   
  
Bill blew on the wetness his mouth had left behind. He smirked at how it made the adorable man tremble atop him. "Ok, no sex, but you are staying the night."   
  
"Where, at your place? I don't think that's a good idea." he may be dating Bill now but he didn't know him from a stranger off the street. Coming to his senses he climbed off Bill's lap and moved to put his coat back on. "I really can't stay, I've got to go away. Like back to my apartment."    
  
"But baby it's bad out there. No cabs to be had out there." Bill pointed towards one of the glass walls.   
  
Dipper paused. "Are we about to break out in song now. I don't have a very good singing voice."   
  
Bill looked at dipper perplexed. "Say what now?"   
  
_ Guess it's just a coincidence. _ "Nothing. Ummm. So should we exchange numbers or something." he asked as fitted his cap back atop his head and shouldered his bag.   
  
"later. Right now we are going to head up to my place. I live in one of the apartments above the bakery. I turned off the heat just before I locked up and the blizzard winds are starting to come through the drafty store windows."   
  
"Blizzard?" Dipper squinted trying to look out the glass wall, it was hard to see out due to the lighting. Pressing his face against the glass he could see the earlier festive weather had indeed turned into a raging storm. A near foot of snow had accumulated since his arrival and that was less than an hour ago. There was zero viability and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. He looked away when Bill took his hand.   
  
"Don't you listen to the news? It called for a severe weather warning. We're expecting to get hit with 28-30 inches, which if the meteorologists are right, it will be a new record."   
  
"I...I guess I'll be staying the night then." He said nervously as Bill lead him past the display counter and behind the scenes into the kitchen. It was industrial silver, chromes, and black granite. "but no funny business."   
  
"I'll try my best." Bill told him as they snuck through two rows of bakers racks. "But I'm a funny guy so it might be hard."   
  
Dipper rolled his eyes. "So this is where the magic happens. It's very clean." he noted as they made it to a door Bill was currently unlocking.    
  
"I clean up as soon as the baking is done and before I open up for the day. After an 18 hour day I don't usually feel like tidying up."   
  
"Wow, and I thought I worked hard when I did 12 hours days. And that is only when we are short. That must be hard." Walking through the door they were deposited directly into a fire stairwell. There was an exit door that led to the street and another door on the other side indicating another shop. Dipper thinks it's a florist shop.   
  
Bill re-locked the door from the outside and retook Dipper's hand so they could start the trek up the stairs "It's not too bad. I am closed Tuesdays so I get one day off a week and I love what I do so it makes the long days worth it. I wasn't sure in the beginning of my costs and didn’t want to blow through my savings so I didn't hire help. I honestly make enough money now to hire a couple employees. I probably will now that I have a boyfriend I need to make time for." He smiled and Dipper squeezed his hand.  The look of shy adoration on the brunette's face made Bill feel like he just won the lottery.  "I have a friend who wants to leave the Mark and maybe join me in business. She is a sugar confectionery. Chocolates and ice cream are her specialty. I think it would be good for business. together her and I would be unstoppable."

 

“Sound like you two have it all figured out.” Dipper said as they started climbing a second flight of stairs.

 

“Yeah, I just have to convince Pyronica to quit her job first.” Bill raised Dipper’s hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

 

“Pyronica, is that her real name?”

 

“Nah. It’s Veronica. But she makes these crazy fiery ice cream flambes that people pay a lot of money for. It’s how she got her nickname. She’s a good friend, I can’t wait to introduce you to my gang. They are going to love you.”

 

“Oh boy.” Dipper said. “Let me get used to you first, then we can talk about meeting your friends.” He frowned thinking he may have come off rude. “Sorry. It’s just that I am really awkward and I get nervous when meeting new people.”

 

“That’s cool. I shouldn’t be so pushy, it’s just I am so excited to show you off.”

 

Dipper laughed. “Next thing I know, you’ll be introducing me to your parents.”

 

“Weeeell, that probably won’t happen. I mean they will be invited to our wedding, but that is probably the first time you’ll see them.”

 

“So I’ll be meeting them a long time from now, you’re saying.”

 

“I was thinking six months. Maybe a year tops.”

 

Dipper shook his head. His boyfriend was nuts. “So you have family issues?” he wondered if it was too soon to ask such a personal question.

 

“It’s only an issue if you consider it as a problem. You see, I’m adopted. Never knew my biological parents. My adoptive parents didn’t know how to love each other let a lone a child, so they were never very nurturing. Heck I think they only adopted me because they somehow thought a baby would save their marriage. It didn’t. They divorced when I was seven.”

 

“Oh.” Dipper thought about his own loving family and felt bad for Bill. He wished he didn’t bring it up. Now Bill was probably cross with him. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. They weren’t bad to me. I was never their son though. More like an acquaintance that lived in their houses that they provided for. They gave me nice things and spoiled me on my birthday and Christmas, paid for my college degree, and sent me on my way. I could probably ask them for money now and they would give it to me. Every once and awhile we make plans to see each other, but it’s out of formality and not love.

 

I have family though, my friends I was talking about. We may not be blood related but they are family nonetheless. Nine people who would do anything for me and I for them. Some I met in grade school, others in college, and Py and Hector from my big boy job at the Mark. I feel lucky to have them and I wouldn’t change any of it for a different life. Especially now that I have you in it.”

 

“You are going to give me a big head.” 

 

“Someone has to. You sure ain’t doing it for yourself.” Bill would have nudged him playfully but he didn’t want either of them to lose their balance and go tumbling down the stairs. “What about you? Got any friends or family?”

 

"I have an awesome family but It's always been kind of hard for me to make friends. I do have a few close ones back in Gravity Falls, Oregon."   
  
"Is that where you grew up?"   
  
"No. I grew up in Piedmont but my parents sent us to stay with my great uncles, we call them guncles, every summer since I was twelve. My grunkle Ford is a physicist for a company out there and his twin brother Stan, my other grunkle, runs a camping ground and tourist trap out there. He has built all these tales about the local forest being filled with paranormal creatures and it's sorta become local legend. It's all fake but people eat that stuff up. He's quite the storyteller and one of the draws is that he spins his tales to the campers every-night around a giant bonfire. Of course he has a stand set up to sell junk food and merchandise to the late night audience.”

 

“Sounds like my kind of place.” Bill said genuinely

“You  _ would _ like it.” Dipper surmised. “It is pretty great. What's funny is the first summer my parents sent us there I dreaded the idea of it, but I ended up loving it and even lived there with my sister for our last two years of highschool. It was a hard decision for my parents but I was made fun of so bad in highschool back in Piedmont and was having such a rough time that they agreed it was for the best. Of course they came to visit my sister and I whenever they could."   
  
"Your sister went with you? Was she bullied in school too?"   
  
"No. Mabel is popular wherever she goes. But we had never been separated and couldn't stand being apart. Like the perfect sister she abandoned her high school fame and came to support me. I felt guilty about it about but she was just as adored in our new school and she told me she had an ulterior motive; to make Gravity Falls local Tad Strange fall in love with her." Dipper laughed. "I should have known she would get her way. Tad is ten years older than us and he kept managing to avoid her advances only to give in once she was eighteen. Everyone freaked at first, because of their age difference, but Tad is a good guy and he really loves her. Besides I think we all realized his calm easy going disposition is good for her crazy, over the top self. I think their relationship kept her from a lot of bad experiences in college...and probably still in the drug infested fashion world."   
  
"She is a fashion designer then?" Bill asked curiously. Wanting to know every detail about his Pinetree's life.   
  
"Yeah. She has her first big show tonight over in Paris. My whole family is there. Some of my friends too. I really miss them."   
  
"Why didn't you go?"   
  
"You know, work. I couldn't take off because I'm a software engineer. I work for a team that built an EMR for a huge health care corp but part of our contract is to have live software help from the engineers from 8:00am to 8:00 pm. usually it's fine and no has to work over 40 hours but it's the holidays so with everyone's vacations we've been short and have to work long days."   
  
"Is that why you look so down a lot? You miss your family?"   
  
"It's been a really hard since I moved away from everyone, but that's not all of it" he felt himself growing teary eyed regardless of how he tried to stop it. Their relationship was going to be really short lived if Dipper kept acting like this. "I've always kind of had a bad self esteem and my family has been the glue that has kept me together. Without them I feel like I am falling apart. I haven't made any real friends since moving here and the one boyfriend I made left me for a beautiful blond bimbo."   
  
Bill snorted. "Maybe you just needed to find your own beautiful blond bimbo."   
  
Dipper paled. "Your blond. Right. See? I always ruin everything just by being me."   
  
"Relax love. I am just messing with you. Besides I am totally ok with playing that role. I'll do any weird sexual thing you want to make you love me."   
  
The brunette laughed and tried to discreetly wipe away his tears. "I'm going to have to be the one doing all the weird sexual things to keep you interested with me; the boring awkward boy, who says all the wrong things and doesn't know how to converse with a normal human being."   
  
Bill led them through a door that emptied out into a hallway. "I find you very interesting. Nothing you said has scared me away yet." He let go of Dipper's hand to fish his keys out of his pocket once more and stopped in front of an apartment. "And just so you know I think you're conversing just fine. We just walked up 14 flights of stairs without one weird lull in conversation. Though I don't know if I count as a normal human being." Successfully unlocking the entrance to his home Bill swung the door wide and held it open for Dipper.   
  
"Fourteen flights?" Dipper questioned as he walked into the dark apartment, the only light coming from the far long windows that pulled in the white brightness from the falling snow outside. That must have taken some time and yet it felt like no time at all. Bill was surprisingly easy to talk to. Something Dipper wasn't used to. He jumped when Bill slammed the door behind him.    
  
"Yup." Bright lights flashed to life making both of them squint. "Sorry, we have an elevator I should have asked if you wanted to take it instead of making you climb all those stairs." he adjusted the lighting dial to a comfortable low setting.   
  
"I don't mind." Dipper said taking survey of the small but well designed loft style apartment. "Don't let this chubby body fool you. I ran track in high school, including running away from bullies," It warmed his cheeks when Bill laughed at his joke  "and I still hike a lot too." usually by himself these days. "I have pretty good stamina despite the extra pounds."   
  
"Good." Bill said as he invaded Dipper's personal space and took his messenger bag from over his shoulder. leaning down he whispered suggestively into the brunette's ear. "Because you are going to need it for long nights in my bed." His teeth grazed playfully at the flexible cartridge, while he dropped Dipper's bag near the wall, and started to unzip the blue puffer coat with nimble fingers.   
  
"W-when I'm ready, right?" Dipper asked, a little breathlessly.   
  
"Not a moment before." Bill confirmed, peeling the jacket from Dipper's shivering body. "Your cold." He noted, putting the coat on a peg next to the knee length, black, wool coat belonging to the blond. "Sit." He commanded of the shorter man, after he had led him to an oversize, plush, sofa that faced a fire place flanked on either side by floor to ceiling, paneled windows.  Once the brunette obeyed Bill turned on the self starting fire place and gave Dipper a thick comforter. "Better?" Bill asked giving the man's plush lips a quick peck before drawing away. Dipper nodded. "Good. I'm going to make us a warm drink, want one?"   
  
"Sure." Dipper replied as he watched Bill go over to the kitchen which was off to the right along with a small dining area; the spaces divided only by a difference in flooring and a partial wall. To the left was a bar, a closed off area that Dipper assumed was the bathroom, and a spiral staircase that led to the loft bedroom. In the space between was the living area that consisted of the sofa he sat on, two leather arm chairs, and a heavy looking coffee table made from rock. A intricate rug, woven through with gold strands, covered the shiny black tiled floor and gave the space an appearance of separateness. The decor was a pleasing mixture of gold, silver, white, and black with small splashes of carefully placed crimson or azure and the bulk of material was either glass, metal, granite or natural brick (painted gold or black). "You've got a nice place here." He told Bill as the blond stood over the stove, whipping something up.    
  
"Thanks. It's small but I needed to go cheaper when I left the Mark and the renter cut the cost in half for also renting the business space on the first level. Besides a little creative interior decorating and you can make any place look nice."   
  
"You sound like my sister Mabel. She would love what you've done. Only she would probably replace all your gold with rainbow glitter."    
  
Bill laughed. "She sounds fun. can't wait to meet her." He noticed Dipper looked sad at the mention of his sister and remembered that he was feeling homesick without her. "So where are you holed up in right now?" he asked changing the subject as he stirred a generous amount of brandy into the simmering pot.   
  
"I have an apartment in lower Manhattan." Dipper said thinking about his large but empty apartment.   
  
"What's it like?" Bill questioned, trying to keep his boyfriend from going under on him already. Grabbing two mugs from the cabinet he filled them with the steaming liquid.    
  
"Standard three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. It has a balcony and the usual amenities like a community pool and gym."   
  
Bill whistled dressing the drinks with thick whipped cream and a sprinkling of cinnamon and nutmeg. "That is not standard for lower Manhattan and must cost you a dime. I bet it's nice."   
  
"I make a decent living and wanted plenty of space in case people came to visit. it's come in useful a couple of times, but not as much as I would've liked." Dipper took the drink from Bill's hands when he presented it. The warmth felt nice in his cold cusp. he leaned into Bill when the blond snuggled under the blanket with him. How could a practical stranger make him feel so good? "Honestly. I like your place more." Bill chuckled as if he was just humoring him. "I am being serious. My apartment might be bigger and in a coveted neighborhood but it's boring and generic. It doesn't even touch the sophistication and aesthetic refinement that this small space holds. Your place is cozy and welcoming; full of artistic beauty."   
  
"You could always move in here with me." Bill said placing an arm around his curvy boyfriend.    
  
"I could only imagine what my family would say if I told them I moved in with you after dating you for one full day." he took a sip from his cup. It was smooth and delicious but also held a hefty kick. "Say, what's in this drink?" Dipper almost laughed at himself. This was the second time he referenced that stupid song.   
  
"It's a warm brandy eggnog. Make the stock myself and then just heat it up and add the brandy and garnishes when I want a fresh cup. It's perfect for the season or snowy nights like this; sitting around and listening to the fireplace roar." He motioned to the large windows where Dipper could see the storm clearly though the paneled glass.   
  
"Fresh eggnog. Impressive. All these gourmet homemade treats. You better stop spoiling me or I might expect it out of our relationship." He took another sip. This drink was going quick.   
  
"I'll never stop." The baker was quite serious. "If you keep me around I intend to spoil you every day of your life." he reached up with his free hand and caressed Dipper's cheek, the smooth cool skin a contrast to the hot mug he held in his other grasp.  "I'm going to pamper you like the prince you are and treat you like royalty." he leaned in and kissed Dipper's mouth. He pulled away only to take off Dipper's hat, the brim keeping them from properly kissing. It was then he fully noticed the pattern of the unusual nevus. leaning over and placing him cup on the coffee table, that was nothing more than a black hollowed out boulder, he pulled back Dipper's bangs and examined the birthmark.    
  
The brunette held his breath as Bill examined it-the bane of his existence. Better to see it now and get the teasing out of the way. "No wonder they call you Dipper." Bill said in awe.   
  
"I know. It's stupid."    
  
"I don't think that at all."   
  
"It's ok Bill. Everyone makes fun of it. Even my other boyfriends. Max, the last one, called it my cute imperfection but still reminded me to fix my hair when it was peeking out."   
  
"Now that is stupid." Bill pressed his lips against each individual dot representing a star. "It's part of you and it's perfect. I see no need for you to hide it."   
  
"Y-you like it?" Dipper asked, feeling his heart soar. he also discarded his drink and then practically threw himself on top of Bill, kissing the other man's lips fervently. Even his best friends poked fun at his birthmark. Wendy had gone as far as calling him a freak. It was in good nature and she also called herself one, but teasing is still teasing. Bill was the first person to make him feel special because of it.    
  
Bill had been trying to restrain himself but with Dipper laying on top of him and kissing him like this it was impossible. Wrapping his arms around the brunette he held him tightly and deepened the kiss. He was further excited when Dipper didn't resist the tongue pushing into his mouth to leave no part unexplored. The brunettes hands wound themselves up in Bill’s hair and the baker found his way under the other man's shirt to rub at the supple skin of his back.

 

Dipper moaned into his boyfriend's mouth and it was all Bill needed to push him further. Flipping their positions the chubby man found himself on his back, the blond grinding into him from above. Golden hands roamed over his sides and ribs before slipping between them to play with Dipper’s sensitive nipples. Their mouths separated only for Bill to leave busing hickies on the pale neck he administered to. The brunette moaned out brokenly and repeated the baker’s name like a mantra.

 

“I want to feel your skin against mine.” Bill said into the hollow of Dipper’s clavicle. “Is it ok if we resume topless?” 

 

Dipper bit his lip. Things were moving so fast and he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Not to mention he was nervous about the blond seeing his flabby torso. Still, hadn’t Bill been kind in regards to his body. It would be better to know now rather than later if the man was being honest. “Ok.” and just because his shirt was coming off didn’t mean they were going to end up having sex.

 

As soon as he had the green light Bill quickly took off his own shirt revealing a dark, well defined, but not overly bulky, chest and abs. Dipper couldn’t help himself from reaching up and tracing the contour lines of Bill’s body. The blond shivered under the cool touch but let the man have his fill before removing his shirt and discarding of it behind the couch. It was now Bill’s turn to return the favor. “You're beautiful.” he assured the self conscious man. “And I intend to worship you.” Making full on his promise he left no skin, starting at the collarbone and ending at the pelvis, untouched, untasted, or unbruised. Bill took his time, making the man beneath him tremble and whine with every passing minute. Reaching the lowest destination the blonde kissed and sucked along Dipper’s waistband as he popped the button to Dipper’s pants and began to work on the zipper. When the brunette didn’t move to stop him Bill surged up and hooked his fingers under the pant line. 

 

Nodding his head Dipper gave the signal that it was ok for Bill to proceed. He was already topless, might as well match on the bottom. Being totally naked would in no way lead to sex, he continued to try to reason with himself. He shivered when a burst of cold air hit his now naked lower half and Bill got off of him to remove his own pants and underwear. Dipper’s eyes widened when he saw how large his boyfriend was. That was supposed to fit in him? At some point...not tonight obviously. 

 

Instead of climbing back atop his boyfriend Bill kneeled in front of couch. Curious, Dipper sat up only for Bill to grab him by the thighs to turn him so that he was placed properly on the couch. “What are you do...ahhh…” Bill shoved his face between Dipper’s legs so that he could bite the fragile area where his leg and hip connected. He did this several times, nipping and sucking the skin so close to Dipper’s cock but completely ignoring it. The pale legs spread further to accommodate the hot roaming mouth at his groin. 

 

Bill was so hard and so badly wanted to touch himself, but he wasn’t giving in, not yet. Not unless Dipper flat out refused him. So instead he busied his eager fingers into Dipper’s soft thighs, helping Dipper spread them open even further to reveal his hidden treasure. Bill’s mouth bit under his lover’s scrotum his nose pushing up against the sac as he bit into the skin. The noises that followed encouraged him lick the along the cleft, leaving a wet trail that collected between Dipper’s cheeks. 

 

“Y-You don’t have to d-do that.” Dipper panted out.

 

“I want to.” was the muffled reply that came from between Dipper’s milky legs.

 

With the help of his hands Bill spread Dipper’s ass and proceeded to taste him from the inside. He hungrily gorged himself on Dipper’s core; his tongue sliding in and out as he ravished the hole. He knew he had found something special when Dipper’s legs pressed around his head and the brunettes body jerked reflexively. Bill marveled at the mewls that came from servicing the other. It made his dick twitch and weep out precum. Wanting to hear it again he hit the spot over and over.  Not wanting Dipper to come Bill  stopped once  his saliva dripped from the twitching opening in excess. 

 

The brunette whined with loss when the wet warmth retreated from his center only to be replaced with a finger. “A-are yout trying to...nnn..stretch me?”

 

“No.” Bill lied. “I’m just fingering you. Is that ok?”

 

Dipper nodded, unable to talk coherently, and gave into the pleasant feeling of Bill’s finger, well now fingers, inside him. Two and then three fingers pumped and scissored in and out of him, occasionally hitting his prostate and making him moan. Throwing his head back, Dipper closed his eyes and moved his hips down to meet Bill’s thrusting fingers. Not being able to see it coming his body trembled violently when his cock was enveloped in slick heat. Bill was sucking him off and it felt incredible. All too soon though Bill removed himself completely, bringing Dipper’s rapture to a screeching halt. Sitting up straight and popping his eyes open Dipper looked at Bill who was standing and stretching as he popped his spine. He looked every bit a golden god as the low light and dancing flames of the fire played off contours of his naked body.  “Why did you stop?” Dipper asked desperately, afraid he did something wrong or that Bill suddenly found him unattractive. 

 

Bill looked down at his sweet little Pinetree. “Because if I don’t stop now I won’t be able to at all, and I don’t want to anything to hurt you. I...I should probably go get a cold shower.”

 

Dipper let out a whine of frustration and grabbed Bill’s wrist before he could leave. “Don’t go.” the brunette choked out.

 

“Sweet heart. I’m really uncomfortable right now.” His member was throbbing painfully.

 

“Then come here and let me make you feel better.” Dipper said quietly. Laying back on the sofa he spread his legs in invitation.

 

“I don't want you to feel pressured” Bill questioned, already adjusting himself between the full, alabaster thighs. "Are you sure?"

  
Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders as the man already started to nuzzle his neck. “No. But fuck it. Maybe we’ll break up tomorrow or maybe we’ll be getting married in a couple years. Who knows. The only thing I am sure of right now is that I want you to fuck me senseless because your are warm and willing and baby, it’s cold outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you read it. I wonder if I should be embarrassed about that.


	7. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite human and demon spend Valentines day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1.) This is a Cannon Divergent, because I haven't made enough of them. So everything that happened in the show happened in this. Except Weirdmageddon never happened. Sure Bill wanted to escape the rift and cause chaos with his friends but Ford has grossly overestimated Bill's intentions. The demon and his friends from the nightmare realm just wanted out of their dead dimension. So after Bill tricked Mabel into breaking the rift he didn't lock her in a bubble. Sure they caused trouble and rearranged the orifices in people's faces but they usually cleaned up after their pranks-eventually. After awhile Gravity Falls got used to them and considered them something akin to lovable but annoying teenagers who caused an abundance of mischief. 
> 
> Note 2-Established Billdip
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Bill is kind of an ass and slightly verbally abusive to Dipper.

Outside was a swirling storm of snow and howling wind but inside the shack, sitting around a square of cardboard, Dipper and Bill were warm and cozy near the recently added fire place. The boys (well technically a man, as Dipper was now nineteen, and a triangle shaped Demon) had the place all to themselves. For valentine's day Mabel was spending the night at her boyfriend, Tad's, Place, Stan had taken his off again on again girlfriend Susan for a four day getaway to Las Vegas, and Ford was doing who knows what with his hot demon wife, Pyronica.    
  
Laying on his front, and kicking his little black legs back and forth, Bill laughed maniacally as he scribbled something on his graph paper. Dipper quirked an eyebrow at him but otherwise said nothing. Just as suddenly as it had started the demon's laughter ended abruptly. "Hey Pinetree? Do you love me?"   
  
"Uh," Dipper's pink cheeks burned into a deeper crimson. The demon had always had a strange fascination with Dipper and had a penchant for bothering him, however he didn't start flirting with him until he summer of the human's sixteenth birthday. The brunette refused to accept he had feelings for the (sometimes) tiny pyramid until just this past summer. It was weird, after all, to date someone whose appearance was not even vaguely human. He finally gave in eight months ago when he realized no one in the strange small town cared if he they walked around hand in hand, nor when Bill kissed his cheek with his eyelids turned lips. Besides it had already been easily accepted when Ford had started dating Pyronica four years earlier. Honestly half the men in Gravity Falls had wanted to be with the one eyed, flame haired demon. The reaction when Dipper and Bill came out as a couple was more like  **_what took you so long_ ** ?    
  
"I..." Dipper paused. He already knew the answer. Knew it for a while already, but he had never said it aloud for that matter. Why did Bill want to know suddenly? He had never the 'L' word to him. Did he just want to hear him say it so he could make fun of him? To call him a stupid human? he wouldn't put it past the demon. "Yes. I l-love you." There he said it.    
  
Bill was silent for a moment as he played with a plastic game piece between his tiny clawed fingers "Then why aren't we doing anything special for this dumb human holiday. Shouldn't you be showering me with roses, full of thorns, or something?"   
  
Dipper's lips pulled down into a slight frown. The demon could be so selfish sometimes. Bill makes him profess his love, doesn't return the gesture, and instead complained about how he didn't get him anything. "Valentine's day has always been a sore spot for me." he defended. "As a kid I never, or rarely, got cards, as a teen I went to the valentine's dances by myself-my parents always made me go to watch over Mabel, and once a boyfriend even broke up with me on the day after he got his present from me." The brunette sighed.    
  
The demon rolled his eye and floated over to sit on Dipper's lap. The human wrapped his arms around the always warm isosceles body. At least he was providing him with some comfort. The demon could be sweet sometimes. "Are you sure you're nineteen?" Bill cooed "You're such a crybaby sometimes." Dipper took it back, Bill was always an asshole.   
  
The teen pushed Bill off his lap but the triangle merely floated backwards and laughed. "Whatever, Bill." Dipper huffed. "It's not like you got me anything. it goes both ways you know."   
  
"Who says I didn't get you anything?" Bill said, his spindly arms resting behind the peak of his body, while leisurely floating towards the stairs.   
  
His interest piqued, Dipper followed his demonic boyfriend up to his room. "So you got me something then?"   
  
"See for yourself" Bill said as he levitated into the room. Snapping his fingers the room was alight with flickering flames from hundreds of candles nestled between more flower bouquets than a florist sold in a week.   
  
Dipper looked around the room in surprise. It didn't even look the the room he and his sister shared. The rafters were clean of mold and mildew and looked like fresh wood, a chandelier heavy with candles and crystals hung from the ceiling, and the two twin beds were replaced with a single king sized bed. "Wow. You did all this for me?”   
  
Bill took Dipper's wrists in his clawed grasp and pulled him to the bed. "No. I did it for Stan but since the sexy old man took Susan away for the week I guess I have to settle for you." Dipper knew Bill didn't find Stan attractive and he acted like he was blinded when he saw the old man in nothing more than the stained undershirt and boxers he liked to walk around the house in. "Of course I did it for you stupid."    
  
Sitting on the bed Bill snapped his fingers again and Dipper found a glass of wine in his hands that he had to quickly grab so he didn't spill it over the satin, black, duvet. Bill propped himself against a pillow and sipped from his wineglass with his eye. "Oh here I got you this." A big heavy book plopped next to Dipper. "Your sister told me to romance you with flowers and candlelight , but I thought you might like this better."   
  
Gulping his wine, because while smart Dipper wasn't sophisticated, he place the empty stemware on the floor before picking up the book. "The Grimoire." He said astonished, his fingers caressing the fingers with careful admiration. "I didn't know it was real. Bill," he said looking at his lover "This is amazing. Thank you."   
  
"It was nothing kid." Bill waved it off. "But don't look at that thing unless I'm around. It has some dangerous magic in it." he watched Dipper carefully placed it on the nightstand. "I know how much valentine's day means to your pointless human lives so I wanted to make it special for you."   
  
"You did." The brunette then made his way to Bill's side. He kissed several spots over the brick like surface. The demon practically glowed under his lips. Dipper knew this was his boyfriend's version of a blush. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." The guilt started to settle in, eating at his gut like hungry piranhas.    
  
"Please. It doesn't bother me. I get you gifts, you get me nothing. I pleasure you constantly and I get nothing in return...but no big deal." It was true that Bill jerked him off regularly, stimulated his prostate with fingers and toys,  and gave him blow jobs with his mouth...eye...It was complicated.   
  
"That's not fair. I always ask what I can do to pleasure you in return and you always tell me that having my...privates...in your eye feels similar to what a woman probably feels like with it in her...privates." Dipper declared, defending himself.   
  
"The words are cock and pussy Pinetree, not privates. Don't be a prude." Dipper wanted to argue that the words were penis and vagina but he would be just as embarrassed to say the scientific words. "And a woman, which I am not, gets off on having her clit stimulated not by being rammed in her fuck hole. Get your facts strait."   
  
"Ok." Dipper once more pulled the demon in his lap, only this time facing him. He rubbed circles into the angular sides making the golden creature purr pleasantly. "What can I do to make up for not getting you any gifts and not satisfying you sexually?" Was there anything he could do sexually?   
  
"Let me fuck you."   
  
Dipper looked over the triangular body he had become accustomed to. Did he have a secret pleasure spot he didn’t know about? His top hat was part of him, was that his erogenous zone? He tried to imagine the slender black rod rocking in and out of him. It would be unusual but he wasn't against it. Anything for the man, er demon, that he loved. "Ok. So how will it work?"   
  
Bill's thin arms reached out and he hooked his pointy fingers into the flesh of Dipper's shoulders. "The usual way, with my dick."   
  
The teen was shocked when very human lips smashed against his. The change was so quick that his human brain didn't have time to process the transition from a hard pliable triangle to a soft humanoid body. Automatically Dipper pushed the man-demon away feeling almost like he had been kissed by an unfamiliar stranger. He blushed furiously when he realized the blond was very naked aside from a hat and bowtie.    
  
"You don't like it?" Bill asked, his high pitched scratchy voice laced with hurt. "Mabel and I spent a lot of time coming up with something you would find visually appealing but still felt like myself to me."   
  
Dipper gave the body a once over. His face was angular with sharp chiseled contours,  like he had been designed from stone by Michelangelo himself. He had thin lips and a thin, long, pointed nose, and high cheek bones. But his eyes, they were the most interesting part. One was a honey golden color and the other was a black void filled with what resembled a miniature galaxy. Dipper was sure the could get lost in the heaven those eyes promised. It's skin was a golden tan color and was thin but with the lithe muscles of a swimmer. Blushing, Dipper noticed the man, rather Bill, his Bill, was well endowed with a fully engorged and dripping cock. The pearly precum looked creamy and delicious. Dipper found himself inadvertently licking his lips. "No, No. I like it. It's..." he looked the man up and down again. "Wow. You look like a model. I just didn't expect it. For a minute I felt like I was kissing a stranger."   
  
"I may be strange, but I'm no stranger. Now stop being an idiot and get naked so I get collect on my overdue present. Because I'm so nice," Bill said, grabbing the hem of Dipper's long sleeve thermal and pulling it over his head "I'll even help you get started."   
  
He may look different but he was definitely the same old snarky Bill. However, Dipper was eager to comply. Kicking off his socks he quickly rid himself of his pants and underwear, throwing them off to the side to join his discarded shirt on the floor. He practically moaned when Bill tackled him to the bed and their bodies pressed together, effectively trapping their naked erections between them with tingling friction.    
  
Bill hungrily kissed and bit at dippers, lips face and neck, tasting him in away he never could before. "Fuck, you taste so good. I want to eat you alive." His still clawed fingers dug into Dipper's flesh hard enough to draw angry red lines up and down his ribs. The human's whines were music to his ears, Dipper always did enjoy being handled a little roughly. In return Dipper sifted his hands through Bill's blond hair, knocking the top hat, that was no longer part of him, to the floor. The demon found he liked having the weird fur atop his head tugged and pulled. It hurt a little but to a demon a little bit of plain was pleasurable.    
  
Dipper rutted his hips as Bill's lips and tongue left messy, wet, and bruised spots all over his chest. "Bi-ill" he cried out brokenly when the demon caught a nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue repeatedly over the bud, his blunt fingers releasing Bill's hair to scratch at his back. The newly found blond had played with the human’s nipples before but, to Dipper,  it was a whole another sensation to have a slippery muscle work magic over them, taking turns with the small sensitive nubs. It felt so good that the human felt a slight loss when Bill moved on to lick a trail down between his ribs and to the navel, random bites making his breath hitch and hips buck. His back lifted off the bed with a moan when his boyfriend licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, the flat of his tongue brushing over the tip to wipe up the precum. 

 

Bill smacked his lips. “Salty and a bit nutty. Not bad.” With the help of his hand he guided the pink phallus into his mouth. His mouth sucked harshly, wanting to taste more of the pale boy inside him. Surprisingly Dipper simultaneously scooted backwards and pushed Bill away.

 

“No.” The brunette croaked out, his own body upset for leaving the heat of the other’s mouth. If looks could kill Dipper would be dead from Bill’s murderous expression. 

 

“This is the second time you pushed me away tonight.” Bill said dangerously. 

 

Dipper carefully placed the palm of his hands on the golden man’s chest. “Shhh.” the Brunette shushed the other man, his fingers exploring the hills and valley’s of the dark torso. His eyes traced his touch’s path before looking back into those incredible eyes. “I’m supposed to be pleasing you, remember? I know you like to be in control, but let me lead for a change.”

 

Grunting, Bill leaned back on his elbows and wordlessly handed over the reins to, in his opinion, the most beautiful human in existence. Shifting forward Dipper pressed his lips to Bill’s once more. He kissed the demon slowly and softly. Every time the blonde tried to escalate things Dipper would draw back. While he knew he was teasing his boyfriend his true intention was to show Bill the meaning of love making and not sex. It was valentine's day after all. Slowly, ever so slowly, his kisses moved away from Bill’s lips to flutter along the sharp line of his jaw, to his ear, and to his chest. Stopping at the nipples Dipper gave attention to each one in turn. Instead of biting them, like Bill had done to him, he sucked them gently and circled his tongue around the small dark peaks. Reaching between them he lightly wrapped his hand around the demon’s large cock, and starting stroking it. His movements around the other were steady but slow. Enough to feel good, but not fast enough to get him over the edge.

 

Getting the idea to just relax, Bill carded his fingers through the brown curls, and just enjoyed the sensations to his new body shape. Dipper didn’t remove his mouth from the nipples and pectorals until the the demon was trembling and moaning repeatedly. Keeping his hand around the pulsing cock he backed up, shimmying down until his face was level with the beautiful length that made up Bill’s arousal. The brunette kissed the leaking tip before taking the head into his mouth. 

 

“Pine-nnn---Tree.” Bill’s voice called out broken and breathy. He had tried just giving in to Dipper, but the teen’s mouth felt so good around him he couldn’t help but rock his hips, encouraging the boy to go faster. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. The heat in his belly demanded more.

 

Removing his hand, Dipper used them both to push Bill’s Hips down. Taking his time, his mouth moved lower and lower down the shaft throbbing with life and lust. Even when the tip of Bill’s cock hit the back of Dipper’s throat he was only half way down. By the time Dipper popped his lips off of the demon the blond’s cock was covered in the human’s hot saliva.

 

Bill had played with Dipper’s prostate a few hours before and he hoped, as he climbed in Bill’s lap, that he was stretched enough to take the demon dick without too much pain. He was still technically a virgin, assuming toys, fingers, and whatever else Bill had stuck up there, didn’t count (there had been some odd requests that Dipper had been coerced into). Standing on his knees he hovered over Bill to kiss his lips as he reached behind him to guide the cock to his wanton hole. Lowering himself slowly, Bill growled into his mouth once the head passed inside him. Dipper paused and tore his lips away to drop his head to Bill’s shoulder, panting a bit at the pain.

 

Bill’s claws ghosted over Dipper’s back, comforting him. “You’re doing incredible. You feel incredible. Take it slow, I can be patient.” He whispered into his human’s ear, his legs quivering in pleasure and anticipation.

 

Little by little Dipper accepted more of Bill’s sex appendage. It felt like forever when he finally bottomed out and it had hurt more than he expected, but somehow his dick was still hard and weeping precum. Once he adjusted to the stretch it didn’t feel as bad as he first thought. It felt nice being full of his lover, something he never thought was possible between the two of them. The thought and Bill’s continued, surprisingly sweet, words of encouragement gave him the push he needed to start raising and dropping his hips. It was slow at first but then Bill started to move in tandem and things started to feel good. Really good. This may be the first time Bill had a cock, but he had been inside of Dipper plenty of times and knew where his sensitive spots were. Soon the human was bouncing atop his lap slamming his hips down to meet Bill faster and harder.

 

Moans, whines, growls and mewls permeated the room along with the slick sound of their bodies snapping together. They kissed from time to time, but it was messy and uncoordinated as they focused on chasing release. With Dipper’s cock caught between both their undulating bodies and his prostate being pleasantly abused he was the first to cum; his muscles clenching and unclenching unforgivingly around the cock that continued to hit his over sensitized nerves. 

The rapture was so earth shattering that he cried as his body quivered uncontrollably. This was enough to send Bill over the edge and he came undone in his boyfriend’s tight ass. “Mason! Fuck! Mason!” His arms wrapped around the boy tighter as he rocked into his body a few last time until emptied.

 

Spent, Bill collapsed backwards and pulled Dipper with him, to rest on his chest. They were silent as they came down from their high, the whole while Bill played with the brunette’s sex damped curls. 

 

“That was amazing.” Dipper said when he felt confident he could speak normally. His voice trembled, but it was good enough he supposed.

 

“Fuck, yeah it was. Your asshole felt like it was made for my dick.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. His demon was disgusting. “More like your ween was made for my…” he was not going to say asshole.

 

“Don’t say it.” Bill warned.

 

The brunette smiled mischievously. “Privates.”

 

“Ok, you asked for it.” Bill complained flipping Dipper onto his back and tickling his ribs. "that word is so corny."

 

“Privates, privates, privates.” Dipper laughed out as he thrashed about on the bed. “Stop.” he begged trying to bat the demon's hands away.

 

“Fine.” Bill relented. “But only because you tired me out.” He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend when he once again snugged up against him.

 

“Seriously though when did you figure out how to make a human form?” Dipper wondered.

 

“Uh. Always. Metamorphosis abilities, I can take whatever shape when ever I want. I’m a demon remember? And everyone always says how smart you are.”

 

“Then why wouldn’t you have taken a human shape earlier? It would have made our relationship a lot less complicated.”

 

“Because human forms suck. This form needs to sleep and eat, and poop...they need sex, lots of it-oh wait I like that part.” Bill laughed, finding himself hilarious. “Honestly though, you know how pathetic I find most humans. I just needed to make sure you loved me as much as I loved you before I shoved my exquisite energy into a gross corporal body part time.”

 

“You love me?” Dipper asked looking for confirmation.

 

“Obviously Dummy, didn’t you just listen to a thing I said?”

 

Dipper shut up Bill’s insulting mouth with a passionate kiss full of love and happiness. “I love you too. So much.”

  
Bill felt himself melt into the soft lips against his. In all his bazillion years of existence he was never as happy as he was when he was with Dipper. “Happy Valentines day, Pinetree.” He returned Dipper’s kiss. He was pretty sure he was up for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I am a day late and a dollar short, but I hoped you liked it anyway. It always takes me longer to get things out than I would like.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you liked it.
> 
> Peace out scouts.


End file.
